Ni Ángel ni Diablo
by Black Crimson Butterfly
Summary: Yaoi – ya terminamos con Ryoma así que ahora, le toca a SYUICHIROH! el ÚLTIMO! de él
1. uno: Eiji, RESIGNAR

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

-----------------------------------------------------

_Shounen ai – Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

**_Capítulo 1: Resignar._**

Martes... 9.30 de la mañana... clase de historia... y nada puede ir peor!!!!!!!

El tiempo se siente pasar más lento que de costumbre. Sé que soy impaciente, y que muchas veces deseo que la hora de algo interesante llegue luego, pero... No me puedo concentrar en nada. No desde la noticia que nos dieron ayer. No después de saber que mi única esperanza de estar cerca de Syuichiroh, se fue.

Ya me había resignado a ser solo un "amigo" más de él, a ser su colega y a veces confidente. Pero esto, de no jugar a más dobles, de no compartir esa adrenalina juntos, de no ser "la dupla de oro"??? No lo tolero!!!!!!!!!

Es por eso que, en cuanto esta aburrida clase termine, hablaré con él.

---

Bueno, ya está. Ya le dije que debíamos hablar, ya está junto a mi, caminando, cerca... tan cerca que podría abrazarlo y... No, pero en qué estoy pensando!!!!!!! Tan solo con eso siento mis mejillas estallar!!! No puede darse cuenta!!! Aunque, si se ha alejado de mí, lo más probable es que yo sea demasiado evidente con mis sentimientos...

_**--Te... sientes bien??? **_

_**--Eh?? Ah!! Sí, claro...**_

_**--Bueno, qué es eso que debes decirme???**_

Reúno las fuerzas. Trato de no mirarlo, sino, olvidaré lo que tengo en mente...

_**--Yo... este...**_

_**--...??**_

_**--Yo quiero saber a quién se le ocurrió la GENIAL idea de separarnos en los**_ _**dobles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ –encarándolo por primera vez.

--_**A mi... por qué??**_ –con indiferencia.

--_**Pero... por qué??!!!!**_ –alterándome.

--_**Porque nuestro turno ya pasó!. Seamos realistas!!! No somos los únicos en el universo que juegan bien dobles. Si siempre somos nosotros y no le damos la oportunidad a los demás, no sabremos qué tan buenos son!!!**_

_**--No se trata de eso!!!! Tú lo sabes bien. Si fuera por "probar", lo harían en otra ocasión, en los entrenamientos o qué sé yo, y no en este Campeonato!!!!!!!**_

--(dándome la espalda) –_**Mira, Eiji. No seas inmaduro, sí?? Siempre te comportas de forma infantil, pero no pensé que llegaras a tanto... Deja de ser egoísta y de pensar solo en ti!!! Tenemos que ver el bienestar del equipo y eso estriba en la formación de nuevos dúos...!!!**_

--_**Mentiroso!!! Bien sabes que no es por eso!!! Por qué no eres un poco más sincero, Subcapitán, y me dices el verdadero motivo de esta decisión que, además, es sin sentido???**_

--(Rápidamente me mira de frente) –_**Escucha, Kikumaru. Deja de fastidiar. La decisión se tomó en conjunto con el Entrenador y Sumire-san. Acéptalo ya!!!**_

_**--Es que acaso ya no quieres jugar conmigo?? O yo ya no estoy a tu nivel??? O qué, dime qué, porque no lo entiendo!!!!!!!**_

--No quiero jugar contigo!!! Ya no!!! Estoy harto de que no se me tome como un jugador particular sino, dependiente de otro. Que yo no soy nada sin mi compañero, de eso!!!! Quiero estar solo, quiero jugar solo!!! O, en el último de los casos, con otro jugador, incluso un novato. Pero contigo... no.

_No quiero jugar contigo..._ No me quiere como compañero de cancha... _Estoy harto de que no se me tome como un jugador particular sino, dependiente de otro..._ Dependiente de otro?? Dependiente de mi??? Pero, si yo soy el que depende de él!! De sus estrategias, de su protección en la línea!!! Sin su apoyo no podría subir a la malla o hacer mis piruetas con tal gracia y tranquilidad!!! ..._Quiero estar solo, quiero jugar solo!!!_... Quiere que se le reconozca aún más, sobresalir!! Y no quiere compañía... _O, en el último de los casos, con otro jugador, incluso un novato. Pero contigo... no... _Conmigo, no. Es a mi al que no quiere cerca, con quien no quiere compartir. Es a mi al que no quiere!!!!!!!

Con impotencia, rabia y mucho dolor bajo mi cabeza. Que si lo sabía?? Claro que sí, por supuesto que sabía todas esas cosas que me dijo. Pero una y otra vez insistía mi corazón en negar todo eso. Por qué...?? Por qué ni siquiera como amigo lo puedo conservar...?? Por qué no puede quererme un poco, tan solo un poco de lo que yo a él... por qué...??

Era inevitable. Todos los que pasaban por los pasillos se detuvieron frente a tal discusión. Todos observaban las recriminaciones y también las crudas palabras que el sub-capitán me decía en estos momentos. Y por si fuera poco, esperaban con ansias mi respuesta frente a lo dicho. Pero nada podía ocurrir. Sigo con la cabeza caída y mis puños apretados de impotencia, de no saber qué hacer o qué decir.

--_**Qué ocurre aquí??**_

Veo de pronto que el capitán del equipo se abre paso entre los demás estudiantes hasta llegar a esta dramática escena.

--_**Dije, qué ocurre??**_

_**--Na...nada Tezuka. Eiji y yo solo, tratábamos sobre unos puntos inconclusos del Campeonato, eso es todo...**_

_**--Y por eso todos los chismosos del Colegio están pendientes de ustedes??!!**_

Sonrío cínica y amargamente sin siquiera atreverme a levantar en algo la cabeza. Tengo que decir algo, debo decirle algo rápido!!!

–_**Genial... ya lo entendí. Entonces... solo me queda... desearte suerte, Syuichiroh... Mucha suerte...**_

--...

Volteo y echó a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas puedan y me escabullo por donde puedo.

No quiero verlo, no quiero verlo más!!!!!!!! Si quiere estar solo, lo va a estar, yo... ya no estaré ahí para fastidiarlo...

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------


	2. dos: Tezuka, OCULTAR

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tú ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

------------------------------------------------------

_Shounen ai – Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones_.

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 2: Ocultar.**_

--_**Qué ocurre aquí??**_ – mientras me abría paso entre los revoltosos e interesados estudiantes por el pleito que allí había. - _**Dije, qué ocurre??**_

_--**Na...nada Tezuka. Eiji y yo solo, tratábamos sobre unos puntos inconclusos del Campeonato, eso es todo...**_- Noto nerviosismo en Syuichiroh.

_--**Y por eso todos los chismosos del Colegio están pendientes de ustedes??!!**_

En eso, puedo ver que Eiji sonríe de forma forzada y sin levantar la cabeza en absoluto cuando se dispuso de decirle algo a Oishi tan despacio que solo él y yo lo pudimos escuchar.

–_**Genial... ya lo entendí. Entonces... solo me queda... desearte suerte, Syuichiroh... mucha suerte...**_

--...

Rápidamente se volteó y echó a correr por donde pudo.

--_**Syuichiroh, tenemos que hablar.**_

--_**Claro, Tezuka**_.

Me marcho junto a Oishi, dejando la turba de entrometidos allí. Pude observar que también estaban cerca de allí Takeshi y Echizen. Algo de su plática alcancé a escuchar.

--_**Supiste la nueva, Ryoma?? Eiji y Oishi se pelearon en el pasillo. Creo que el conflicto venía de antes y por eso ya no jugarán más dobles.**_

--_**Y eso qué tiene, Momoshiro. No me digas que eres uno más de esos que no se pierden detalles... qué fastidio!!!**_

--_**No, pero es algo que está a la vista de todos... No seas tan amargo!!! Por qué no vamos hoy a comer una ricas patatas fritas con una deliciosa hamburguesa?? Hace tiempo que no vamos juntos!! Anímate!!!**_

--_**No creo que sea lo más adecuado, mañana es el Campeonato y no quiero estar mal...**_

--_**Maldición!! Nada quieres, nada te parece bien!!! No sé qué tienes últimamente que ya no me tomas en cuenta!!! Somos amigos o no??**_

--_**Momoshiro, no exageres.**_

--_**No, no exagero!! Pero bueno ya, da igual. De todas voy a estar donde tu sabes, por si te arrepientes...**_

--_**Gracias, pero lo dudo.**_

--_**Que amabilidad!! Adiós!!**_

--_**Hnn.**_

--_**Syuichiroh, qué ocurre?? Sabes que me desagrada que los problemas internos de equipo anden en boca de todos.**_

--_**Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero es que tu sabes cómo es Eiji de infantil e inmaduro. Le grita a todos los vientos lo que piensa. Pero, no te preocupes, no se repetirá.**_

--_**Debo imaginar el por qué de la discusión.**_

--_**Se molestó de que no jugáramos juntos. **_

--_**Lo mismo me pregunté yo. No quería que uno de nuestros puntos seguros estuviese incierto ahora. Los muchachos son buenos jugadores, en sencillos. Para dobles debimos haberlos preparado mucho más. Si te soporté este berrinche fue porque razones de gran peso debes tener. O me equivoco??**_

--_**No. Ya lo he dicho. Solo es porque quiero que se me considere un jugador autónomo.**_

--_**Bien, como digas.**_

--_**Nos vamos juntos a la salida de clases??**_

--_**Claro.**_

--_**Bueno, nos vemos!!**_

Oishi se va y yo recorro el largo y solitario corredor hasta el tan aburrido salón, sin embargo, apoyado en uno de los muros y casi como una sombra, un alumno aguarda, de seguro a que pase para dirigirme algún comentario tan particular en él...

--_**No te parece que "jugar doble" no te queda bien??**_

--_**Qué dices??**_ – detuve mis pasos.

--_**A uno de las esperanzas de que todo estará bien y será como antes mientras que con el otro te envuelves de pasión, o me equivoco??**_

-- – sigo caminando sin prestarle mayor atención – _**no te entrometas, no es asunto tuyo.**_

--_**Qué desilusión, Capitán. Esperaba más de ti.**_

Me doy vuelta rápidamente pero él ya se había marchado.

Siempre me dice las cosas en que se supone, me estoy equivocando. Se da cuenta de inmediato de lo que me ocurre. Eso es lo que detesto de él, pero también...

La clase marcha sin mayor emoción y he tenido que corregir al anciano maestro tres veces por algo incorrecto que ha dicho, desagradable.

Y el eco del muchacho sigue en mi cabeza.

Sé que estar con dos chicos a la vez es algo indebido, pero yo no me lo busco. Uno es demasiado ingenuo para creerme todo y el otro es muy idiota para aguantarme el estar camuflado.

Si me gustan los dos?? Cada uno tiene sus ventajas, y sus desventajas...

Sin embargo, no me puedo quitar de la cabeza a un tercero, ese es el que en realidad me importa, aunque no se lo demuestre.

Cuando la clase ya termina y todos comienzan a salir del salón, veo a Syuichiroh que me espera en la puerta y salimos prestos al entrenamiento. Los entrenamientos... es toda una Odisea sobrellevar a diario esta labor, donde es el momento en que todo el grupo se reúne, después de un agotador día.

Sí, es complicado. Siempre vigilando y actuando de forma tan neutral como estoy acostumbrado mientras ellos trotan. Algunos de los pequeños me saludan, otros no hacen los ejercicios. Pero definitivamente es incómodo, sobre todo cuando trato no poner excesiva atención en ninguno.

Siguen trotando, pasa uno de los titulares que me sonríe. Unos segundos más y pasa el siguiente con una mirada que me congela, como regañándome la sonrisa que el anterior me regaló. Aún trotando y pasa el otro chico que, como si yo no existiera sigue con su entrenamiento.

Malditos entrenamientos que tenía que soportar. Más que físico, me exigen mentalmente una elevada concentración.

--_**Bien, a las canchas!! Los dobles, uno a cada lado de la malla. Syuichiroh... entrenarás con Ryoma. Kaoru, tu vendrás conmigo a la 5ª.**_

Todos se apresuran a seguir mis órdenes, pero tal vez haber formado ciertas parejas no estaba del todo bien.

Después de decirles unas palabras antes del gran día de mañana, al fin termina el día en el Instituto. Como es de suponerse, Oishi me acompaña.

--_**Así que yo creo que...**_

--_**Oishi??**_

--_**Si Tezuka??**_

--_**Hoy no has hablado con Eiji?? Noté que ni siquiera lo hicieron cuando trotaban, o en el camerino**_

--_**No, no ha querido hablarme, pero ya te lo he dicho, no me importa eso.**_

--_**No sé por qué cada vez que te alejas de él siento como si tu...**_

--_**Ey!! No digas cosas que no son. Si me alejé de él fue para tenerlo al margen y compartir más contigo. Acaso no te agrada la idea??**_

--_**Como sea.**_

--_**Quieres ir a comer algo a mi casa?? Estaremos solos hoy, Tezuka.**_

--_**Bueno.**_

Charlamos un rato, hicimos una "cuantas cosas" luego y después me despido y salgo de su casa. Estoy cansado y necesito reponerme para mañana.

De pronto noto que me siguen y sé quién es. De seguro está enfermo de celos y no tengo ganas de discutir en este momento.

--_**"Quieres comer en mi casa??" "Vamos a estar SOLOS!!" **_

--_**Ahora no, quieres??**_

--_**Aceptas de inmediato!! Cuándo podremos salir nosotros también?? Sabes que soy centrado y no me gustan los escándalos, pero detesto tener que esperar a que ese tonto de Oishi te "desocupe" para poder caminar tan solo un rato contigo.**_

Me jala del brazo y ya lo tengo en mis labios. Es veloz y sabe cómo me agrada cada cosa, sigue mis órdenes y me deleita con sus manos y su lengua. Tal vez por eso siempre termino con él, estando en este juego doble que, sinceramente, no creo que me lleve a un muy buen resultado pero, que bien sabe disfrutarse en la cancha.

---

--_**Lo siente mucho en verdad, pero no podrá venir. Ha tenido temperaturas bastante elevadas durante la noche y los médicos le recomendaron reposo en su hogar y está bajo vigilancia.**_

El peor momento para recibir esta noticia. Me desmoronaba todo. Contando con que no me sentía del todo bien por quedarme hasta tarde el día de ayer, luego de Syuichiroh...

--_**Es una lástima, contábamos con Kikumaru – **_digo mientras me rasco la barbilla pensando en algo.

--_**Pobre Eiji, espero que se recupere ese muchacho y que no le de por venir a apoyarnos ahora, su salud está primero!!!**_- la anciana Sumire se lamentaba.

--_**Pero... ahora Syusuke está solo, qué harás Tezuka??**_

--_**Estoy pensando en ello, Momoshiro y creo que tendremos que reordenarlos. Para enfrentarnos hoy contra los de **__**Randvierg, los sencillos seguirán de la misma forma. Ahora, en doble 1, Syusuke con Kawamura...**_

--_**Pero, Tezuka!!! Yo soy el compañero de Kawa!!!**_

--_**Momoshiro, tendrás que jugar con Kaoru, no quiero reproches. Ahora, a prepararse**_.

--_**Con la serpiente???!!**_

--_**Ssshhhth... qué fastidio!!**_ ¬¬

Lo que menos necesito y quiero es que se peleen ahora. A estas alturas, da igual, lo importante es que el primer partido es mío, y sé que lo ganaré, mi oponente no es tan rudo. Syusuke no parece alarmado por el cambio repentino de colega, sonríe despreocupadamente como siempre. Siendo él quien debiera estar nervioso, es otro quien parece más afligido de la cuenta. Solo espero que no perjudique los resultados de esta ronda.

--_**Tezuka!!**_ –grita Sumire-san – _**a la cancha. Tu partido comienza ya.**_

----------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--------------------

_Me es realmente complejo escribir en 1ª persona. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo desde afuera, en una tercera persona. Más aún, escribir en 3ª persona focalizada desde uno de los personajes. _

_Así lo hago por ejemplo con "se sentía tan culpable con lo que había hecho, era un tonto por aceptar la proposición del otro", y ahora tener que escribir "que tonto que he sido, cómo pude aceptar eso??" . Me ha costado, ya que en varias ocasiones lo he escrito en 3ª y he tenido que corregirlo para 1ª. Además de tener que escribir de distinta forma ya que son personajes diferentes._

_De todas formas, lo prefiero. Quiero innovar en la escritura, no me gusta escribir siempre igual. Es un reto personal._


	3. tres: Syuichiroh, HERIR

Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."

------------------------------------------------------

_Shounen ai – Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones_.

--------------------------------------------

Ni ángel ni diablo.

_**Capítulo 3: Herir.**_

Realmente era una pena. Con Kikumaru acá, habría sido un triunfo seguro de dobles 1 si alguno de nosotros tres fallaba. Pero, estaba enfermo. O bueno, eso es lo que Fuji dijo, tal vez para cubrirlo. Y si le pasó algo más?? Y si... Mmm, lo mejor era preguntarle a su "nueva pareja de dobles" de todo esto.

--_**Syusuke?? Eiji... en verdad no vino por aquel motivo??**_

--_**Claro**_- sonriendo alegremente – _**por qué otra cosa podría haber sido si no?? Él no querría perderse el primer día de Campeonato por algo ligero, no lo crees??**_

--_**Seguro...**_

--_**De todas formas, por qué no lo vas a visitar por la tarde y se lo preguntas?? Y así ves cómo se siente**_ – sonriendo nuevamente.

--_**Eso haré pero... me acompañas??**_

--_**Lo siento, en la tarde tengo algo importante que hacer...**_

--_**Bueno, da igual, ahí veré qué es lo que hago.**_

Lo dejo mientras se queda sonriéndome. Ese tipo es tan extraño. No sé cómo Eiji puede hablar con él si no sabes cuándo te puede hacer algo.

Bueno, hasta ahora se han desarrollado tres enfrentamientos. El capitán había logrado el primer triunfo para el equipo junto con Ryoma, que había jugado en sencillos 3. Tenían 2 puntos y estaban disputando el tercero con el primer dobles y si ganaban, Momoshiro y Kaoru no se verían obligados a jugar juntos.

Solo yo no había cumplido mi parte, estaba distraído, lo sé, pero además... es distinto jugar solo. Sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo, he jugado un millar de veces en sencillos pero... aunque no quiera admitirlo, necesito de la presencia de Eiji.

Tal vez si él hubiese venido hoy, hubiese estado aquí yo podría haberlo logrado. Y no!!! Otra vez estoy pensando así, y no quiero!!! Cómo es posible que siempre tenga que depender de él para jugar, para triunfar??? La gente pensará acaso que solo él es el exitoso y yo solo un fracasado?? Porque así es como me siento en este momento, un tonto fracasado.

En fin, tengo que sacarme estas ideas de mi cabeza ya que ahora lo que me preocupa es... Eiji. Ayer en el entrenamiento no me dirigió la palabra pero por lo que pude ver, no se notaba enfermo. Él es un chico saludable, alegre y entusiasta. Del tiempo que lo conozco, no recuerdo haberlo visto tan mal como para faltar.

De todas formas, no creo que sea conveniente que vaya, no quiero estar a solas con él, de lo contrario...

--_**Syuichiroh, qué no escuchas??**_

--_**Ah?? Lo siento Momoshiro. Qué ocurre??**_

--_**Ganamos!!! Fuji y Kawa se lucieron!! Y lo mejor de todo es que no tendré que jugar con la estúpida serpiente!!! JAJAJA**_

--_**Qué bien, me alegro**_.

--_**Pues no se te nota. Te sucede algo, Syuichiroh??**_

--_**Tezuka... claro que no. Bueno, ya que todo terminó yo me marcho, si??**_

--_**No nos iremos juntos hoy??**_

--_**Prefiero que no, estoy algo cansado**_.

--_**Y por lo visto, también distraído. No te lo quise preguntar antes pero durante el partido se notó. Qué te sucede?? Te preocupa algo??**_

--_**No Tezuka, cómo dices. Lo que sucede es que es el primer partido después de mucho tiempo que no jugaba en sencillos. Espera a verme en el siguiente, no te defraudaré**_.

--_**Eso espero...**_

Como no hay nadie cerca, rápidamente lo beso y sonrío algo nervioso. Luego hago una seña con mi mano y me voy.

Esto de tener una relación clandestina es un gran peso que debo soportar. Desde que terminé el año pasado con mi ex novia, compartí mucho con Tezuka. No nos dimos cuenta cuando de pronto, en vez de juntarnos a solo hablar, planificar o estudiar también nos besábamos y compartíamos más íntimamente.

Tezuka es un chico inteligente y es muy buena compañía, sin embargo no sé lo que siento por él. Es como si ocultamente fuéramos novios, pero no le tengo ese tipo de cariño. Creo que debe ser que no me gusta estar solo, supongo que para él es lo mismo. Me gusta que sea un amigo y compañero, y es mejor aún si podemos hacer algo más.

Pero en esta relación hace falta algo, eso ambos lo sabemos aunque ninguno lo dice. Hace falta el encanto y la necesidad por el otro. Aunque claro está que, si uno de los dos engañase al otro, esto se terminaría.

A veces desearía que todo fuera tan fácil y sencillo como lo es con Tezuka, pero no.

----

--_**Lo siento, Oishi, pero Eiji tampoco vino hoy. Como es viernes, lo más probable es que quiera estar mejor para incorporarse el lunes.**_

--_**Seguro.**_

--_**De todas formas, si gustas hoy a la salida pasaré a su casa para llevarle las materias. Como no hay entrenamiento... no te gustaría acompañarme??**_ – de pronto entreabre sus ojos y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

--_**Ehhh... no. Solo si lo ves dile...**_

--_**Si??**_

--_**Nada...**_

--_**Bueno, de todas formas, en la tarde, estaré esperando en la fuente un momento, por si alguien se anima a acompañarme. Te parece??**_

--_**Sí. Es decir, me da igual. Nos vemos.**_

--_**Claro, a la tarde**_- sonriendo nuevamente con sus ojos cerrados.

Ir o no ir... No cometeré un pecado si voy, además, sabré cómo está y si se siente mejor, le preguntaré si participará en la siguiente ronda... O tal vez no, si voy podría complicar las cosas ya que el otro día fui muy injusto con él, no querrá verme, podría echarme de su casa y estaría en su derecho!!! Pero si voy podría disculparme!! Y si no quiere hablarme?? Y no me disculpa??

Genial!! Ahora la maestra me llama a la pizarra y como estaba distraído, no sé que hacer. Estoy perturbado. y todo por esta maldita forma mía de pensar y complicar las cosas, Eiji siempre me lo dice...

--_**Señor Oishi, es que acaso le hace gracia lo que acabo de decirle como para que me sonría???**_

--_**Ah, no claro que no maestra. Disculpe, decía??**_

--_**Dije que puede salir de la clase. Está castigado. El lunes veremos cómo puede recuperar la calificación que le pondré ahora por no responder la interrogación. Hasta luego**_.

--_**Pero...**_

Grandioso. Nada puedo hacer en este momento. No tengo otra opción que retirar mis cosas del mesón y largarme. Como si fuera un mal alumno!!! No acostumbro a ser así!!! Y todo por estar preocupado de más por Eiji!!! Él tiene la culpa de este regaño, de mi mala racha en el tenis y de todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido esta semana y en todo este tiempo!!!

Me detengo de pronto y vuelvo a sonreír... Es increíble lo que me acaba de suceder. Nadie se lo creería, seguro que se moriría de la risa cuando lo supiera... Eiji. Ahí estaba otra vez. Pensar que tan gratos y buenos recuerdos me trae que, imposible es enojarme con él. Si es un chimuelo!!

Ya llegando a la salida y sin haberme percatado antes, Syusuke estaba sentado, esperándome??

--_**Que bueno que nos encontramos acá, Syuichiroh!!**_

--_**Qué haces a esta hora acá fuera??**_

--_**Me sacaron del salón**_ – sonriendo- _**y tu??**_

--_**También...**_

--_**Y eso debido a qué??**_

--_**Ahh.. da igual. Y tu??**_

--Con su sonrisa que tanta desconfianza me produce - _**Bueno, no lo sé.**_

--_**Como sea**_.

--_**Vamos??**_

--_**Adonde??**_

--_**Oishi, no quedamos de ir a la casa de Eiji??**_

--_**Pero, yo no dije que...**_

--_**Vamos!! Si salimos temprano!! No tardaremos más de lo que tu quieras quedarte, trato??**_

_**--...De acuerdo, vamos.**_

Porqué acepté??!!! Syusuke me sonríe y me habla mientras caminamos a casa de Kikumaru. Es todo tan extraño. A veces pienso que todas estas coincidencias las planifica con anticipación, qué macabro!! Pero luego desisto, eso sería... imposible???

--_**Llegamos**_ – y de nuevo esa sonrisa- _**entremos.**_

--_**Pero, cómo?? No vas a golpear??**_

--_**Tengo llaves.**_

Qué?? Tiene llaves?? Tanta confianza hay entre esos dos que hasta las llaves de su hogar le ha confiado?? Cómo es posible??!!!

--_**Vamos... entra ya.**_

--_**Hn.**_

--_**Qué sucede?? Pareces molesto.**_

--_**Nada.**_

--_**Qué te parece si mientras le preparo un jugo natural a Eiji tu esperas en la sala, eh?? Su madre me lo ha encargado ya que hoy él está solo aquí.**_

--_**Hn, como sea.**_

Qué derechos tiene de entrar a esta casa como le plazca??!! De prepararle un jugo!!! De que su madre le encargue cuidado!!! Yo nunca hice nada de eso ni tuve esos privilegios!!!

Un ruido repentino me hace mirar hacia la ventana. Se trataba de una pequeña pelota de goma que había chocado contra el vidrio seguida de un cachorro que venía por ella. Desde allí pude escuchar cómo era llamado por su amo, por Kikumaru.

Me acerqué a la vitrina de vidrio que daba al patio y lo vi, jugando tan ingenuamente con el cachorro como solo él sabe hacerlo, sonriendo. Me gusta verlo así de feliz.

--_**Syui... chiroh??!!**_

Me había quedado como un bobo observándolo jugar y se me olvidó por completo que estaba en su casa. Preferí salir al patio para hablarle.

--_**Ahh... si. Hola.**_

--_**Qué haces...??**_

--_**No, no entré aquí a la fuerza, yo... vengo con Fuji!!! Él tenía llaves, por eso... Él viene a dejarte las materias... como no fuiste al Instituto...**_

--_**Bueno, no tenías que venir si no lo deseabas.**_

Me sonreía. Pese a lo mal que lo había tratado me sonreía ahora. Aunque algo de tristeza pude notar en su semblante.

--_**Qué te sucedió?? **_

--_**Nada, solo... me caí de la escalera y me doblé un tobillo, eso**_ nnUU

--_**Eso...??? Fuji nos dijo otra cosa...**_

--_**Ah...**_ – ahora se puso nervioso – _**es que, yo le dije que me había golpeado... pero en realidad fue eso.**_

--_**Por qué me mientes??!! Fuji dijo que habías tenido fiebre, por eso no fuiste a la inauguración del Campeonato.**_

--_**Es que, sí... producto del golpe y la inflamación de mi tobillo me dio fiebre y...**_

--_**No sigas!! Por qué no puedes hablar con la verdad??!!**_

--_**Qué quieres que te diga??!! Que me sentía muuy mal y apenado porque ya no te tendría como compañero en dobles??!! Porque te dio lo mismo nuestra amistad y me insultaste frente a medio Instituto??!! Es eso??!! Pues lo siento, no fue ese el motivo por el cual no asistí!! No seas egocéntrico...**_

Pensándolo bien... tal vez sí me hubiese gustado escuchar eso. Pero no es el motivo de su inasistencia. Seguramente ha estado compartiendo más de la cuenta con Fuji y no se midieron, o tal vez tuvieron una discusión o qué sé yo!!! Qué coraje!!! Tanta preocupación por nada!!!

--_**Entonces el niño pequeño tuvo un berrinche y por eso decidió no ir a la apertura ni al Instituto...**_

--_**No fue eso!!**_

--_**O quizá tan solo se quedó dormido y no le importó el triunfo de Seigaku en lo más mínimo!!**_

--_**Para ya, no fue algo demasiado importante para el resto pero para mí sí, por eso...**_

--_**Sabes qué, me da lo mismo!! Lo que haya sido de seguro no tiene mayor relevancia para nadie!! Te comportas como un niño, infantil y llorón, necesitas que tu papi te defienda, o llamarás a tu nuevo compañero de dobles para que lo haga??!!**_

--_**Por qué dices estas estupideces??!! Ya cálmate!!**_

--_**Estupideces?? Pero si hasta las llaves de tu casa tiene!! Qué confianza tienen, no??!!**_

--_**Mira, no entiendo adónde quieres llegar con esto, es ridículo!! Si Syusuke tiene esas llaves es porque yo se lo pedí ya que a mí se me pierden con facilidad.**_

--_**Y ahora puede entrar a la hora que quiera!! Claro, pero eso para ti es más fácil y mejor, así no tienes que levantarte en la noche cuando de seguro viene, no??**_

--_**Espera un segundo... creo que estoy entendiendo hacia donde apunta todo... Te volviste loco?? Cómo puedes hablar así y en mi casa??!!!**_

--_**Al fin estás entendiendo. Tal parece que después de todo sí hay algo en esa cabecita hueca!! No todo es destreza y agilidad en la vida.**_

Ya no sé lo que digo, lo que hago, estoy enfurecido!!! No conocía esta faceta de mí pero esta situación lo ha provocado... Eiji también está alterado, y enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así y ahora lo está... por insultarlo, por gritarle acaso?? O por hablarle así de Fuji?? Maldición... le doy la espalda y aprieto fuertemente mi puño, qué rabia de solo pensar que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos, de que tuvieran algo oculto y no me lo haya dicho, de que sea de Fuji y solo de él y... Ya!!! No aguanto esto!! Estoy totalmente descolocado... Por qué tenía que venir...

--_**Qué tonto que fui!! Pensé que tal vez estarías mal, enfermo y por eso no ibas. Me preocupé porque pensé que tal vez algo malo te había ocurrido, hasta me expulsaron de la clase por ti!!!**_

--_**Qué hice ahora si ni siquiera te he hablado desde el martes??!!**_

--_**Y encima tú eres el ofendido!! Sabes, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que gustes!!!**_

--_**Y se supone que no deba hacerlo??**_

--_**Te encanta no?? Bueno, si de todas formas se nota... Cómo lo miras, cómo le hablas... siempre juntos los dos... Cuánto tiempo ya llevan juntos??**_

--_**Sabes, el que se comporta como niño eres tu. No tengo porqué aguantar esto en mi casa y mucho menos, a ti.**_

--_**Disculpa, en verdad, no es mi culpa no ser tu Fuji para abrazarte en este momento o simplemente llevarte a la cama para que te ofrezcas y le mames...**_

--_**Cállate Syuichiroh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Rayos, me golpeó. Me tumbó al suelo con un fuerte puño en mi rostro que arde demasiado. Abro lentamente mis ojos y lo veo parado frente a mí, mirándome con una ira y un odio que jamás pensé que él pudiera sentir por algo o por alguien... Pasamos así largos minutos, o tal vez segundos no lo sé, observándonos a los ojos fijamente, sin pestañear, sin titubear. Y entonces, se fue.

Siento cómo sube las escaleras y cierra la puerta de su cuarto fuertemente. Se fue, físicamente tan solo a unos metros de mí pero tengo claro que, aunque me acerque a él, no va a perdonarme tan fácil esto que acaba de suceder. Por qué me golpeó??

Ni siquiera yo sé lo que ocurrió, lo que hice o por qué.

--_**Oishi, te encuentras bien??**_

--_**Estoy bien**_ – levantándome por primera vez – _**estoy bien**_.

--_**Quieres que te ayude?? Puedo llevarte a mi casa si gustas para curar esa herida **_– ni siquiera parece inmutado levemente al hablarme.

--_**Gracias, pero estoy bien**_ – no tengo interés en quedarme a charlar con él.

--_**De acuerdo, como quieras... Mira, parece que al cachorrito le agradas!!**_

Quién podía hacer tal comentario en un momento como ese?? En este instante no existen cachorritos para mí ni nada. Solo me voy a largar de aquí.

--_**En verdad es un lindo perrito. Qué bueno que se lo regalaron a Eiji después de perder a su perrita Fio este miércoles...**_

--_**No te pregunté**_ – mientras le doy la espalda y me dirijo a la puerta sin prestarle atención a lo que el prodigio decía. Pero de pronto un escalofrío recorre mi espalda... Aquella sensación nuevamente...

--_**Fue una lástima que a Fio la arrollara un auto justo el día del inicio de Campeonato. Eiji me avisó temprano, trató de salvarla pero, no pudo... Es lamentable, más aún que "conocemos" a Eiji y "sabemos" que adoraba a su mascota y ama y siente tanto por los animales en general... Yo no sé de eso, los animales me gustan con moderación, solo alguien con real unión y consciencia por los animales podría entenderlo **_– siento que cambia su voz a la suave y despistada de siempre – _**pero bueno, el jugo ya se entibió así que iré por hielo...**_

Así que... todo fue solo eso... un malentendido??!!

----

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

-----------


	4. cuatro: Ryoma, COMPARTIR

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 4: Compartir.**_

****

--_**Creo que es lo mejor para ambos**_ – dije sin titubear -. _**Ya lo verás.**_

--_**Era de esperarse, este último mes te has comportado muy extraño conmigo, distinto del primero!!**_

--_**Las personas cambian, entonces por qué las relaciones y el resto de las cosas no puede cambiar??**_

--_**Pero para mejor!!!**_

--_**No**_ _**lo sé. Mira, te esforzaste para que esto resultara pero ya, se acabó.**_

--_**Eres incapaz de proyectarte con alguien más allá de unos pocos meses, no??**_

--_**Todo puede cambiar de forma tan repentina...**_

Aún recuerdo cuando terminé con ella, pese a que estuvimos solo cuatro meses. Y no es que la quisiera, precisamente.

Ambos teníamos diferentes ideales de vida. Ella soñaba con casarse y formar una familia, cuando todos sabemos que nadie, o la gran mayoría no se casa con el primer novio que se tiene.

Hace más de un año había tenido una relación, la primera. No cumplía los 18, y sigo sin cumplirlos. Según ella, yo era el primer hombre al que besaba. Pero nada era tan maravilloso como todos decían, para ser "mi primer amor"?? Yo lo llamo una pasajera y monótona relación que me acarreó algunos problemas.

Siempre decía que me amaba, que me quería, que era "kawaii" y me abrazaba. Venía a mi casa con intenciones de quedarse a mi lado todo el día!!! Es algo que termina por agotar. Demasiadas horas y tanto "cariño" me terminaron por ahogar.

Sé que lo que he hecho últimamente no está del todo bien y no es muy normal pero, me hace sentir acompañado. Aunque esa compañía sea alguien de mi mismo sexo. Será ya unos tres meses de esta innovadora complicidad?? En que ha sido distinto que con la chica, es más emocionante, más... Está bien, creo que admito que, al parecer, me gustan más los chicos. Puedo ir "directo al grano" y "sin tanto rodeo", sin preliminares y delicadezas que con las chicas hay que tener. Son tan complejas!!!

Salgo de la práctica extenuado y me dirijo a cualquier lugar donde sirvan algo para comer que sea decente.

Me detengo en la esquina y me propongo a cruzar cuando veo a alguien conocido, tal vez demasiado... Sin embargo no está solo, se ve muy a gusto con el otro chico que lo acompaña.

Vienen hacia mí pero no me ven, en estas calles uno pasa desapercibido con tanta gente circulando, es agobiante. De esa pasada solo logré escuchar algo, que para variar, no me gustó en absoluto. Debía encontrar la forma de hacer hora sin sentir que corre lentamente...

Y qué aburrimiento!! De todas las maneras posibles para no sentir el tiempo, esta era la peor. Más de una hora masticando y tragando lo más lento que puedo para ver si así consigo adelantar algo!!!! Pero solo una hora ha avanzado y no creo que la siguiente se deje caer tan rápido, y para mí que acostumbro a comer algo veloz, sería una tortura inhumana.

Salgo de allí hacia un lugar específico, sé perfectamente dónde dejarme caer. Qué melancólico es estar solo y qué triste se siente!!! Pese a que no me gusta mostrarme como soy, siento esta soledad que no me abandona... Je, si hasta cosas ridículas me pongo a pensar cuando estoy solo... Es el ocio...

Al fin lo veo salir, agotado por su rostro y su caminar, qué tal?? Y yo que me quede con las sobras. Y cuando me acerco lo suficiente, solo atino a decirle lo que escuché cuando pasaban...

--_**"Quieres comer en mi casa??" "Vamos a estar SOLOS!!" **_

--_**Ahora no, quieres??**_

--_**Aceptas de inmediato!! Cuándo podremos salir nosotros también?? Sabes que soy centrado y no me gustan los escándalos, pero detesto tener que esperar a que ese tonto de Oishi te "desocupe" para poder caminar tan solo un rato contigo.**_

Supongo que me iría a reprochar algo más pero no tengo tanta paciencia, aunque parezca lo contrario. Lo jalo de su antebrazo, lo atraigo hacia mí y lo beso de la forma en que sé no podrá negarse. Sé que conmigo no siente lo mismo que con Oishi, que yo lo provoco al instante. Y se debe al hecho de que, si su relación con el sub-capitán es oculta, la nuestra es más secreta aún, es solo para compartirnos así, íntimamente. No es que me guste jugar dobles, pero si no hay cariño... qué puede importar??

Llegamos a mi casa, mis padres están uno en la cocina y el otro en el patio, no necesito preguntar si puede entrar. Entramos a mi cuarto, no tiene por qué molestarles a ellos. Cierro con llave y la única restricción que tenemos desde ya es no hacer demasiado ruido, porque en lo demás, mando yo.

Ya por la mañana Tezuka se había marchado y yo debía prepararme para la apertura del Campeonato. En este estado... dudo mucho que pueda llegar a algunas pelotas. Pero me tengo confianza, sé que puedo ganar solo o en compañía de quién sea.

-----

Es de mañana. El domingo llegó sin siquiera avisar!! Ha sido una agotadora pero aburrida semana. Luego de que ganamos los primeros puntos para la Copa el jueves, no me he vuelto a ver con Tezuka. Momoshiro invitó a todos los chicos de Seigaku a su casa, donde yo y obviamente Tezuka también estamos incluidos, por lo que me daré una vuelta en la tarde, espero encontrarlo.

La ducha, mi ropa, me visto y salgo sin avisar ni despedirme en casa pues hoy, no quiero molestias y así me ahorro unos cuantos regaños.

Camino algo perezoso aún por la calle sin ver rastros de gente o basura revoloteando por algún rincón. Como dirían las ancianas... "ni una alma en pena" caminaba junto a mí.

Entre eso, a unos 20 metros por mi espalda un sujeto. Me seguía?? Ni siquiera lo había notado. De pronto sus pasos se hacen más audibles y rápidos. Lo escucho justo atrás de mi, sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello. Me pregunta algo que no escucho con claridad mientras trato de dar un paso... en falso, porque de la parte baja de mi espalda siento el roce de algo frío que me hace estremecer...

--_**Chiquillo, te pregunté si tenías hora, no me vas a contestar??**_

Agarra fuertemente mi brazo derecho colocándolo en mi espalda mientras siento el filo de lo que debe ser un cuchillo en la parte lumbar, su otro brazo lo tiene enlazado a mi cuello. ¡Es un solo tipo, me puedo zafar! Debo ser veloz.

Giro rápidamente hacia mi derecha para que suelte mi brazo, con mi mano izquierda aseguro la muñeca en que sujeta el arma blanca y con la otra lo golpeo en la nariz. El tipo, que parecía de edad y bastante descuidado de su imagen cayó al piso. Me preocupo entonces de arrojar el cuchillo lo más lejos que puedo, me acerco al sujeto y lo golpeo nuevamente con fuerza en el rostro, al menos unas tres veces antes de pararme y golpearle el abdomen con una patada.

Un asalto?? Quién se cree??!! Detesto a estos maleantes que se las dan de valientes, asustando a la gente desvalida y desarmada. Acaso creyó que saldría victorioso así tan fácil?? Pues no, la golpiza que le di la tenía bien merecida.

Ya disponía a irme cuando veo que otro sujeto, con una facha similar se aproxima. Sería mejor abandonar ese lugar de inmediato antes de armar un escándalo mayor.

Camino en sentido contrario con paso marcado y más acelerado. No correré, no hay que demostrar miedo. Sin embargo tampoco me animo a caminar tranquilo en estas circunstancias.

Creo que aquel fornido sujeto fue a auxiliar al caído y yo trato de desaparecer en esta larga calle que no termina nunca.

De pronto siento unos veloces pasos aproximándose hacia mí, entonces trato de voltear para enfrentarme al sujeto y... Negro. Estoy en el suelo, tengo el sabor del pavimento en mi boca. Abro los ojos y todo me da vueltas, siento un eco dentro de mi cabeza que no cesa!!

Apoyo mis manos en el piso húmedo para poder levantarme un poco, estoy de rodillas tratando de encontrar equilibrio. A un costado de la calle, cerca de mí puedo distinguir una roca del tamaño de mi puño o más con algo de... sangre?? En ese momento un repentino e intenso dolor en la nuca me invade, llevo mi mano allí pero no la siento, no tengo ninguna sensación al tocarme, solo mis dedos perciben algo cálido, líquido pero viscoso a la vez.

Unos segundos más y observo mi mano manchada. Toco aquel líquido rojizo pero no atino a nada más. Quiero pararme, quiero actuar rápido pero no puedo!! Es como si no estuviera aquí, qué me pasa??

Logro reaccionar de pronto cuando el más alto de los hombres me toma de los hombros mientras me levanta para que lo mire al rostro.

--_**Sí, parece uno de esos niños con dinero, debe traer con él algo de valor, o no mocoso??!!**_

Me propongo separarme de él cuando algo repentino me congela. Un sordo gemido salió de mi boca sin consentimiento como respuesta al agudo dolor que comenzaba a sentir en el costado derecho de la parte baja de mi espalda.

--_**Me lo debías, niño engreído. Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, hijo de puta??!!**_

El mayor me deja caer y me siento inmovilizado de cierta forma. Veo cómo uno de ellos tenía ensangrentada la nariz mientras sostenía un cuchillo, también con sangre, mi sangre!!

--_**Cobardes...!!**_ – no logro articular nada más.

Se me acercan para revisar si tengo algo de valor, pero trato de sacarlos con un brazo ya sin fuerza. Entonces lo escupo, no podía más que eso.

El más fornido hombre se enfureció y me brindó un golpe duro al rostro y otros en el torso y estómago. Solo uno de esos golpes era suficiente para desistir de cualquier intento de rebeldía.

Consiguieron escapar y llevarse un reloj casi nuevo que traía y mi billetera con dinero de todo un mes. Qué mal se sentía!! Qué humillación!! Había sido burlado por dos rapaces ladrones!!! No!!!!!

Trato de caminar, de sostenerme como pueda pero no lo logro sin la ayuda de un muro que pronto se me terminaría, y me veo vagabundo en el suelo de ese hostil barrio. Eso no podía ocurrir!!!

Veo... una casa... me parece conocida pero... por qué no puedo recordar de quién es?? Por qué comienzo a verla fantasmal y borrosa de pronto??

--_**A... yuda... ah...**_

Esa... es mi voz??? Yo no hablo así. Apenas si escucho algo dentro de la casa. Risas quizá?? Se ríen... de mí?? Qué me importa??!! Solo quiero que me ayuden... que abran esta puerta... !!!

Golpeo como puedo, he llamado a la puerta más de cinco veces y nada!!! No poseo la fuerza para golpear con decisión. Pero ya... no aguanto más. Mi cabeza gira y no me puedo sostener en pie, solo quiero... y necesito... dormir un momento...

--_**Ryoma??!!!**_

-------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------------

_Bien, es en este cap. donde conecté con mi otro fic, "Aporía". Las historias son diferentes pero me gusta la idea de enlazar algunos hechos, pese a que hayan cambios._


	5. cinco: Tezuka, ADMITIR

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 5: Admitir.**_

Qué mal lunes es este. Mi buena intuición me dice que hoy no será un buen día en absoluto. Además de cruzarme con Sadaharu en uno de los pasillos y decirme que "_el ambiente en este Instituto está algo extraño. Hay un 70 no, tal vez sea un 87 porciento de que no podamos entrenar hoy. El otro 13 es que lo hagamos de todas formas pero no sea lo más adecuado en estas circunstancias"..._

--_**De qué circunstancias hablas, Sadaharu??**_

--_**Inasistencia, indisposición o falta de tiempo de los titulares el día de hoy – **_mientras se sube sus gafas con la mano derecha.

--_**Cómo así?? Explícate**_.

--_**Verá, Capitán. Estoy enterado de que ni Echizen ni Takeshi asistieron al Instituto hoy justificándolo ambos en la oficina del Inspector esta mañana. Al contrario de Kaoru Kaidoh, quien tampoco vino y mucho menos justificó, nadie sabe la causa de su desaparición.**_

--_**O sea que contamos con tres menos...**_

--_**Y eso no es todo. Esta mañana en clase de deportes, Fuji tuvo un accidente en su brazo derecho, hay una probabilidad del 90 de que sea un esguince y no pueda jugar la temporada con nosotros. Sin embargo, como no quiere ser visto por médicos, Kikumaru lo llevará a la salida de clases a un centro hospitalario para ser atendido. Y por último Oishi, quien dijo que podría quedarse hoy pero solo por 15 minutos, por si necesitaba algo usted, Capitán.**_

--_**Perfecto... **_– logro articular con desagrado

--_**Y considerando que la Maestra Sumire salió este fin de semana con rumbo a Alemania para los preparativos de la Liga que se viene a finales de semestre...**_

-- _**Está bien.**_ _**Inui, necesito que corras la voz y avises que el entrenamiento por hoy se suspende, entendido??**_

--_**Claro entrenador Kunimitsu. Nos vemos.**_

Qué más?? Salí repentinamente de viaje el viernes porque mi abuelo estaba agonizando, regreso esta madrugada, con 3 horas de sueño y me encuentro con un sinnúmero de dificultades en este momento. Y aún no es mediodía!! Espero que en lo que quede, todo sea normal.

Es extraño. Ya casi es la hora de salida y Syuichiroh no ha venido a verme en todo el día. Tampoco me he encontrado con Eiji, ni mucho menos con Syusuke. Cada vez que él tiene un problema o le ocurre algo malo, se aleja de mí. La única instancia en que puedo compartir su tiempo y sus opiniones es en los entrenamientos.

He logrado hablar con él al comentar las jugadas o estrategias empleadas por los otros jugadores y hasta pareciera que nos lleváramos bien, pese a mi carácter. Sin embargo en cuanto él es quién entrena o se pone en disposición para jugar, me ignora. Sigo sin existir para Fuji Syusuke, en esos momentos y durante todo el día escolar. Y eso, tengo que admitir, me atrae enormemente.

Tiene una personalidad un tanto compleja; me siento cómodo, y eso es raro, cuando hablamos y me sonríe tan simple e inocentemente, cuando comparto a su lado. Pero también me inquieta cuando no lo tengo, cuando pasa a mi lado sin más, cuando entrena y parece regalarle sonrisas generosas a todos, excepto a mí, cuando juega tan vivaz y efusivamente sobre la cancha, cuando logro ver sus ojos, esos ojos azul profundo que me absorben y...

Ya!! Ha sido un duro día, con 31 grados acuestas y lleno de conflictos, no debo pensar más en cosas que no sean relevantes.

Me encuentro fuera del salón y con disposición de llegar a mi casa sin pensar en nada cuando siento que algo me incomoda. Me detengo, reflexiono... Qué está mal??

Syuichiroh no me ha buscado durante todo el día. Saco mi celular y me percato de que tampoco he recibido llamada alguna de él en todo el fin de semana. Sin mencionar que Sadaharu me comentó que Oishi le dijo que "_solo podría quedarse 15 minutos_". Pero qué era esto??!! Segundo, tampoco tengo registrado llamadas de alguien más, de alguien que suele hacerlo si yo no estoy "disponible" en mucho tiempo. Mn... extraño... tampoco había asistido a clases hoy. De lo poco que puedo conocerlo, Ryoma no es uno de esos chicos que falten "por nada". Muy extraño. Más en que pensar, Capitán!!

Me dirijo a la oficina del Inspector para saber sobre los titulares, en especial de Echizen, cuando veo a Eiji que jala del brazo izquierdo a Syusuke mientras lo regaña. El pelirrojo parece verme y me saluda enérgicamente, tan típico de él. Se me acerca trayendo consigo a su amigo que, al parecer, quiere evitar encontrarse conmigo.

--_**Hola, capitán!!!!!!!! Cómo está??!!**_

--_**No muy a gusto. Tuve que suspender el entrenamiento porque nadie se va a quedar.**_

--_**Es una lástima... Pero mire, menos mal que lo encuentro!! Verá, Syu esta mañana fue a guardar el material de deportes a la bodega y alguien malintencionado, que de eso no me cabe duda, empujó uno de los estantes sobre él con colchonetas incluidas y todo. Por suerte Syu es un genio y además veloz!!! Pudo evitar que toooodo eso le cayera encima sino, lo sepultan de seguro!!! Pero su brazo quedó atrapado. Ahora continúa con una hinchazón que, para peor, le impide flectar o estirar ese brazo. Y el muy, MUY... no quiere ir a un doctor!!!**_

--_**Si no es para tanto, Eiji. Además, no puedes acusar a alguien si no viste nada. Lo más probable es que algo estuviese suelto y cuando yo llegué, con el movimiento, se cayó, eso es todo.**_

--_**No trates de hacer parecer todo sencillo, Syu. Yo no quiero que te pase nada malo!!!!!!!**_ – mientras veo cómo lo abraza fuertemente. Sí que son buenos... amigos esos dos – _**No, no quiero. Y como tu amigo, SANO que me encuentro ahora, yo soy responsable de ti en este momento, ne??**_

--_**Pero Eiji...**_

--_**No!! Ya se acabó la discusión. Yo mando en este momento porque tú estás minusválido, entendido??**_

--_**Yo no estoy...**_

--_**Kikumaru tiene razón, de cierta forma... Lo mejor es que te atiendas y trates de sanar esa lesión lo antes posible. Tú que practicas deportes debieras saber que si no la tratas a tiempo, luego puede ser muy tarde, no te parece Fuji??**_ – trato de sonar lo más imparcial posible, como siempre. Que mi tono suene autoritario y no como un consejero.

--_**Lo ves, lo ves?? Te lo dije!! Ya, qué responde el acusado entonces??**_

--_**Está bien... tu ganas Eiji, vamos...**_

--_**Eso es, andando!!! No esperemos más tiempo.**_

--_**Tezuka... gracias...**_

Su mirada penetrante se había posado en mí, luego sus ojos se cerraron para enseñarme una gran y verdadera sonrisa de gratitud. "_Tezuka... gracias_". Me había dado las gracias, por qué o de qué??!! Sin embargo en ese instante no me importó, solo él y su esencia me habían atrapado y ya nada más existió.

Cómo puede provocar eso en mí tan solo con darme las gracias!! Todo el mundo me agradece a diario o me felicita; el maestro cuando lo ayudo con algo, a los alumnos de menor grado que les enseño a ejecutar un saque, la maestra Sumire cuando me quedo más de las horas correspondientes para realizar un plan de entrenamiento. Todos!! Y sin embargo en sus labios, oírlo de él era diferente y me tiene pensando en ello cuando bien no debiera. Creo que esta atracción por Fuji se está volviendo tormentosa, llegó el momento de admitirlo, aunque no a toda voz, no aún.

Compartir con Syuichiroh está bien, no me molesta. Al ir en el mismo grado podemos estudiar juntos las mismas materias, al ser el sub-capitán podemos planificar juntos al equipo, pero no es lo mismo al momento de intimar, lo hacemos más bien por una necesidad fisiológica y carencia de afecto que por sentimiento de pareja, aunque seamos una. Con Ryoma puedo obtener más de pasión aún. Y no es que con Oishi no la tenga, sino que con Ryoma nuestras "citas" son solo para aquello y nada más. Aunque mantenga una relación oculta con ambos, aunque trato de buscar que sean un complemento no lo logro. Algo falta en esto que no puedo deducir, pero que sin duda alguna es él quien se aproxima bastante a lo que pudiera ser eso, sin saberlo.

Salgo del Establecimiento, llego a mi hogar, entro a mi recámara, caigo rendido sobre la cama y me siento desfallecer. Nada en qué pensar y mucho que descansar, ya no quiero ni puedo más. Pero como un flash a mi mente viene la imagen de Ryoma seguido de un _"qué despistado soy"_ que dejo escapar de mis labios. No obstante, mi cuerpo no tiene la energía suficiente para moverse y hacer algo, mi mente cansada no lo deja reaccionar.

Por ahora, descansaré. Mañana será otro día y allí veré lo que ocurre, tengo que ordenar las cosas. Por ahora... solo espero sacarme de la cabeza a ese genio que me tiene abstraído como nunca, para así dormir plácidamente sin más preocupaciones ni interrupciones por el día de hoy.

Para mañana... ya no quiero ni imaginar...

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--------------


	6. seis: Eiji, EXPERIMENTAR

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 6: Experimentar**_

--_**Bien... Este jueves será el enfrentamiento contra una escuela particular que está entrando recién en competición, en cuanto al tenis. Sin embargo, ya derrotaron a Hyoutei y tomando en cuenta que no es como en la Liga, no podemos perder este partido.**_

--_**Pero, Capitán...**_

--_**Qué sucede, Kikumaru??**_

--_**Syu no podrá jugar, está enyesado**_ – en verdad es muy triste.

--_**Lo sé.**_

--_**Y ni Momo ni el o-chibi vinieron hoy**_ _**tampoco**_– le recuerdo de nuevo al Cap.

--_**También lo tengo en cuenta.**_

--_**Qué tienes pensado, Tezuka??**_

--_**Lamento no haberlo comentado contigo antes, Oishi, pero quise conversarlo con todos ustedes a ver qué piensan. Considerando que estamos a martes y tenemos solo dos días de entrenamiento y existe la incertidumbre de si los otros titulares vendrán, y Fuji está inhabilitado...**_

--_**No puede jugar Sadaharu??**_ – me adelanto a preguntar.

--_**Gracias por considerarme, Eiji, pero no.**_

--_**Pero...**_ – mala idea, siempre que digo algo así de impulsivo, Tezuka me mira con cara de querer asesinarme...

--_**Como decía, tomando en cuenta esos factores y que Sadaharu no puede reemplazar a nadie porque no está inscrito como reserva en el Torneo... jugaremos de la siguiente forma: Sencillos 1, Kaoru. Sencillos 2, Kawamura. Sencillos 3... yo.**_

--_**Pero...**_ – eso no puede ser, si ya los nombró a todos para sencillos, lo único que queda es... no!!! Por favor que no lo diga, por favor que no diga lo que ya estoy temiendo...

--_**Y si alguno de nosotros llegase a perder, nos aseguraremos con el cuarto partido!**_ – Kawa lo dice muy entusiasta, pero...

--_**Exacto**_ – responde el capitán – _**La dupla de oro ganará ese punto. Ahí está. No podemos perder más que eso ya que no sabemos si contaremos con una segunda pareja para dobles. Queda claro?? Alguna objeción??**_

No sé si lo dijo por mí, no sé nada. Solo quiero que me trague la tierra, irme de aquí. Por qué soy yo el de la suerte?? Por qué??!! Tenemos que asegurar ese punto, pero yo no quiero trabajar con él, no me sentiría cómodo. Pero tampoco me perdonaría el hacer perder al equipo.

Syu está lesionado... Me dejo de mirar al suelo, donde de seguro no voy a encontrar nada más que tierra y me doy vuelta hasta ver a Fuji. Al verme, asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe. Él confía en mí!! De seguro si pudiese jugar haría su máximo esfuerzo, pero como no puede...

Porqué??!!!!! Justo en este momento!!!!!!!!!!!! Arght, está bien, está bien... todo sea por Syu, de lo contrario... estoy seguro de que es capaz de tomar la raqueta con yeso y todo, como si no lo conociera...

Ya nos llaman a entrenar!!! Y aquí viene él, casi sin mirarme, lo sé, no necesito verlo para saber eso. Cuántos años son los que hemos compartido juntos?? Ja!! Como si yo tuviera buena memoria... Pero de seguro son muchos y sé cómo actúa cuando está enojado, cansado, alegre, cuando oculta algo y cuando quiere evitar a alguien porque se siente culpable... Y es así como se siente.

No creo que sienta culpabilidad en haber dicho lo que me dijo aquel día, ni en cómo lo dijo, yo creo más bien que lo siente y me evita porque es en este momento cuando tenemos que trabajar juntos nuevamente y ser uno, cosa que no vamos a poder lograr después de todo, ambos lo sentimos y lo sabemos bien.

--_**Bien... Ei... Kikumaru, comencemos...**_

--_**Hn...**_

Qué mal se siente, muuuy mal!!! Ese día estaba enfurecido con él, quería que desapareciera, que se muriera por pensar esas cosas de mí cuando yo solo lo quería a él, pero ahora... Me duele que no podamos hablar como antes, aunque yo tratara y aunque él quisiera, hay algo, como una pared que nos está separando y no podemos evitarlo.

Aún lo quiero y eso está claro... Si en algún rincón de esta Tierra existiera el genio, científico, mago o brujo que pudiera quitar un sentimiento como este y arrancarlo para siempre de manera fácil, rápida y sin dolor, iría ya, corriendo!!! Pero no me quiero sentir más así, no me gusta. Si hasta me cuesta sonreír, pero a mí me gusta sonreír, me agrada saber que puedo hacer feliz a la gente con las cosas que digo o que hago, me encanta!! Pero ahora, ni eso puedo hacer.

Podré jugar bien el tenis?? Y peor!! Podré jugar dobles, con Oishi Syuichiroh??!! Espero poder soportarlo, sino, bye bye, sayonara, adiós Kikumaru!!!

Nos han tirado tres pelotas y a ninguna he llegado, estoy distraído. Qué cabezota que soy!!! Es que, es tan difícil jugar sabiendo que él está detrás, que te está observando, viendo tus equivocaciones y faltas y yo sin poder ver nada de lo que él hace, sin saber si me cubrirá o no.

--_**Kikumaru!! Te estoy cubriendo, qué pasa?? **_

No, no puedo!! Trato, trato, trato pero no!!! Quiero confiar en él pero no sé si él está allí como yo estoy para él, no puedo!! Ya no es lo mismo, NO LO ES!!!!

--_**Kikumaru??**_

--_**Ya no es lo mismo!!! Yo no puedo seguir ahora, no puedo seguir contigo!!!**_

Ya no puedo más!!! Ya era mucho el soportar estar con él sin que supiera que me gustaba, mucho peor cuando trataba de alejarse de mí porque debía suponer mis sentimientos. Y ahora?? Ahora si que no aguanto estar cerca de Syuichiroh después de lo que dijo, después de saber lo que piensa de mí y saber que me detesta!!

No me importa nada!! No quiero perder en el Torneo, pero luego hablaré con el Capitán a ver si consigo que me cambie. Ahora no me importa haber tirado la raqueta quizá adónde y salir casi corriendo, algo furioso pero muy sentido de la cancha de entrenamiento, qué me importa!!

Llego al vestidor y me dejo caer en una de las bancas. No quiero entrenar, no quiero hacer nada!! Me quiero ir y no ver a nadie!! No me importa que me digan que actúo como un niño pequeño. Sí, actúo como un niño!!! Y?? Qué hay con eso, si de todas formas voy a responder en la cancha??

De cuándo que Syuichiroh se me metió en la cabeza?? O mejor dicho, en el corazón?? UUUUuuuuyyyYYYYY!!! Por qué soy tan tonto siempre??!!! Por qué siempre lo echo a perder todo!!!! Éramos amigos y así estábamos bien, muy bien!!!! Pero yo tuve que confundirme y ahora...

--_**Soy un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!!!**_

--_**No digas eso, Eiji. Sabes que no.**_

--_**No, sí lo soy!! Yo siempre arruino las cosas...**_

--_**Relájate...**_ – Syusuke se sienta a mi lado y me abraza.

--_**Auch!! Me pegaste con tu yeso!!**_

--_**Gomen!!**_ – me dice mientras me sonríe y yo también esbozo un sonrisa.

Syu... siempre ha estado allí cuando lo he necesitado. Él es mi gran amigo, el único y más fabuloso de todos!!

--_**Gracias por el apoyo, Syu, eres mi mejor amigo!!! – **_me abalanzo prácticamente sobre él con muchos sentimientos mezclados. También tengo deseos de llorar pero, me contengo, esta no es la ocasión.

--_**Puedo decirte algo, Eiji?? Es decir, pedirte algo??**_

--_**Eh??**_ – no sé a qué va pero se me acerca al oído y me susurra algo.

--_**Podría... besarte??**_

--_**Qué??!!!!!!!!!**_ – aunque no me separo del abrazo, lo que me dijo me congeló por completo.

--_**Si puedo besarte...**_ – mientras me observa con sus ojos azules y se me acerca levemente - _**solo como...**_ – me intimida, ya me está rozando los labios!!! – _**amigo??**_

Me... besó?? Syu me besó?? Me está besando y yo no sé qué hacer!!! De pronto me arrastra hacia una pared y continúa con aquel beso, más profundamente. Qué significa eso??!!! No logro hacer algo hasta que acaba de una vez y se separa de mí.

--_**Bueno, será mejor que marchemos a la cancha. No perderás un día de entrenamiento, o sí??**_

--_**Yo...**_

--_**Y relájate, lo que sucedió... solo fue para levantarte el ánimo**_ – me sonríe – _**por nuestra amistad!! Será un secreto. Vamos!!**_

--_**Ahá...**_

"_Por nuestra amistad_"?? Ya lo creo que sí. A veces, definitivamente, creo que desconozco por completo a Syusuke... como en esta ocasión, que me sorprendió muchísimo su actitud. Por qué lo habrá hecho realmente??

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------


	7. siete: Ryoma, DESPERTAR

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 7: Despertar.**_

Una luz... Intensa luz que me molesta y me hace abrir uno de mis ojos primero. Sin embargo, todo está borroso. Y siento calor, como si hubiese mucha presión a mi alrededor. Y siento también una voz ronca, desconocida hablar un idioma que no entiendo, o sí?? Se escucha como si balbuceara nada más. Hay dos sombras tras de él y siento una voz que también balbucea algo, pero esa voz es diferente, es cálida...

Cierro mis ojos y ya no siento nada más.

Algo perezoso y somnoliento aún abro mis ojos otra vez. Me cuesta fijar la vista con precisión y la luz reflejada en el objeto más mínimo de color blanco me enceguece y encandila a tal punto de ver solo luz por doquier.

Dónde estoy??? La habitación me parece conocida, la decoración... Pero se ve distinta a lo que lucía un rato atrás, que parecía más sombría y con personas que ahora no veo.

Estoy con un pijama que debe ser 3 tallas más que la mía. Tampoco tenía esta ropa hace un rato, creí vestir la mía todavía.

Me levanto para inspeccionar la habitación pero al instante de rozar mis pies con le alfombrado piso, mi cabeza da vueltas, me siento sofocado y todo vuelve a ser sombras otra vez. Sé que alguien entró y me cogió. Sé que alguien me cargó y me recostó, siento su voz y sé que lo conozco, aunque no sé quién es. Es la misma voz cálida de hace un momento.

Y nuevamente abro mis ojos y me encuentro en otro lugar. Qué sucede aquí?? Por qué cada vez que pestañeo aparezco en un lugar nuevo y con gente diferente?? Ahora estoy en una habitación poco acogedora y casi vacía, apartando de lado una especie de mesa de noche que está junto a la cama en la que me encuentro.

Es todo tan blanco, tan estático, tan enfermante!! Un momento... Estoy en un hospital??!! Pero... cómo??!!! Qué hago aquí??!! Yo no suelo enfermarme, eso es para gente alharaca!!

Me dispongo a bajar de la camilla cuando un repentino dolor abdominal me hace soltar un quejido y deshacer la acción hecha. Un dolor agudo. Me levanto la camisola y tengo vendajes en la zona umbilical, rodeándome la cintura.

Puedo leer en un afiche que el horario de visita comienza a las 10.00 hrs. y juzgando por la luz entrante de la ventana, la hora debía estar por llegar. Solo espero que alguien venga para que me cuente qué fue lo que ocurrió y largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

Bien, he esperado mucho ya. Cuando no haces nada, el tiempo se pasa terriblemente lento. Más aún cuando en una habitación no hay NADA que mirar de novedoso.

Retiro las sábanas que me cubren, me muevo lenta y forzosamente para poder bajarme cuando siento abrir la puerta.

--_**Ryoma??**_ – en efecto, soy yo. A quién más esperaban?? – _**Ryoma, despertaste!!! Iré por el doctor...**_

--_**No, detente... aún no.**_

--_**Pero... bueno, supongo que aún no lo llamaré. Ah, y ni pienses en levantarte!! – **_mientras se me acerca y me cubre con el ropaje nuevamente.

--_**Pero no quiero estar acá!!!**_

--_**Ryoma, tuviste un accidente!! Qué esperabas?? No puedo dejar que te levantes!!!**_

--_**Pero...**_ – bien, no lo iba a convencer – _**está bien. Ahora explícame algo... qué me sucedió, por qué estoy acá??**_

--_**No lo recuerdas, Ryoma??**_

--_**Si te lo pregunto es porque NO-LO-RECUERDO, ok??**_

--_**No te pongas fastidioso, sí?? Mira, el domingo en la mañana, o sea ayer, te encontré en la puerta de mi casa todo magullado y con heridas en la cabeza y en tu abdomen... al parecer, te asaltaron. **_

--_**Pero cómo??!!**_

--_**No lo sé, eso debieras decírmelo tú. Ahora, llamamos a una ambulancia y te chequeó un médico en la sala. Qué suerte tienes!! Justo cuando llegaste hubo un apagón en el vecindario, jaja!!! Bueno, pero además, no hirieron ninguno de tus puntos vitales y lo de la cabeza tampoco fue mayor. Yo me asusté mucho, pero el doctor dijo que era normal al recibir un golpe así de fuerte...**_

--_**Mnn...**_ – sigo sin poder recordar.

--_**Como no estabas DEMASIADO grave, convencí a los tipos de dejarte en mi casa, sé que no te gustan estos lugares y por eso lo hice. Pero, al parecer te despertaste esta madrugada y te desvaneciste de nuevo. Me preocupé y por eso te traje hasta acá. Tus padres están enterados de todo.**_

--_**Genial!!**_ – qué desagrado, ahora sí Nanjiroh se burlará de mí o me reprochará por el resto de la vida.

--_**No debes preocuparte, ya avisé en el Instituto tu falta- **_mientras se sienta a mi lado y me sonríe.

--_**Momo... Arigatou...**_

--_**Ah, no te preocupes Ryoma, para qué están los amigos?!!**_

--_**Y el resto... lo sabe??**_

--_**No creo, por qué, quieres que se enteren??**_

--_**Pero... no se supone que nos íbamos a juntar el domingo, o sea, ayer?? Hoy es lunes??**_

--_**Sí, y no. Es decir, habíamos quedado en juntarnos el domingo pero Tezuka nos avisó que saldría de la ciudad por todo el fin de semana así que, lo suspendimos. Acaso no te enteraste??**_

--_**...No...**_ – así que Tezuka había salido el fin de semana sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de avisarme... Qué desagrado!!! Por qué todo el mundo se entera y yo siempre al final!! De seguro a Oishi sí le avisó para pedirle "permiso".

--_**Si te hubieses enterado, no habrías ido a mi casa y esto no hubiese ocurrido. Lo siento en verdad, debí haberte llamado!!**_

--_**No es tu culpa... Pero, espera un minuto. Momo??**_

--_**Qué??**_

--_**Desde ayer en la mañana que has estado acompañándome??**_

--_**Sí, eso qué tiene??**_

--_**Tampoco fuiste al Instituto hoy??**_

--_**No, quería ver que siguieras mejor!! **_

--_**Pero...**_

--_**Ya!! No es TU tiempo, sino el MÍO y yo quiero quedarme para estar seguro de que te podrás levantar y así volver a salir juntos y comer ricas hamburguesas!! **_

--_**Hn...**_ – ni siquiera Tezuka se ha preguntado por mí y Momoshiro está aquí, siempre incondicional. Siempre ha sido tan buen amigo.

Pero ese era siempre el problema. Momoshiro siempre ha estado conmigo y no sé, es diferente. Con él siempre actúo distinto que con los demás, con él me siento niño y protegido, inmaduro al punto de competir por estupideces. La aparente seguridad que trato de mostrar me dura hasta que él aparece, ni mis padres ni Tezuka son capaces de lograr eso. Pero él es mi amigo...

Me gusta acaso Momo?? Claro, por qué no decirlo!! Varias veces he notado que me incomoda el estar cerca de él y querer acercarme más de lo habitual, he sentido cómo mis mejillas se enrojecen como con nadie más, Momoshiro sí es especial para mí, pero no se lo puedo demostrar. Fue tal vez por esa razón por la que comencé a salir con Sakuno hace unos meses y por la misma que terminé con ella, por el mismo motivo que me acerqué a Tezuka... aunque ese ya sea otro cuento.

Momo me habla ahora de todo un poco, me hace preguntas, abre la ventana, se sienta, va hacia la ventana, la cierra un poco y yo no dejo de observarlo en todo momento, de seguir sus pasos y sus ojos violeta que son tan extrañamente peculiares pero que tienen el destello justo para atraparme.

Sé que en este tiempo he estado algo distante de él, pero es debido a esta personalidad tan cambiante de la que soy poseedor.

De pronto se me ocurre algo, mis padres deben viajar en estos días, ya no recuerdo cuándo, con esto del accidente... y bueno, le pediré algo.

--_**Momoshiro??**_

--_**Ryoma?? Abro la ventana de nuevo??**_

--_**No es eso. Sabes, mis padres deberían viajar esta semana.**_

--_**Sí, ya me lo comentaron. Hoy a las 18.00**_

--_**Hoy?? Bueno, es antes de lo que recordaba...**_

--_**Me dijeron que estarían con los preparativos esta mañana y antes de irse vendrían a despedirse. Que lamentaban mucho el no poder quedarse justo en estos momentos cuando tú los necesitas**_ – Ja, sí claro... – _**pero es un viaje muy importante que podría mejorar la situación económica de tu familia y lo habían programado hace meses, no podían quedarse ni un minuto más en este país.**_

--_**Bueno, da igual... Momoshiro, tú... no puedes conseguir que me saquen de aquí??**_

--_**Pero Ryoma, has tenido bastantes desmayos, no??**_

--_**Ya desperté, estoy mejor y quiero largarme de este lugar que me deprime!! Por favor MOMO!!!!!**_

--_**Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer.**_

--_**Gracias.**_

Ya en la tarde, mis padres se despidieron de mí dándome las mil y una excusas de no poder quedarse a mi lado. Nanjiroh solo se burlaba de mí, diciéndome "_Superhéroe"_, "_de la que me salvé_", que tengo "_cabeza de papa_" y qué sé yo. Luego de eso, me estiró la mano, me frotó la cabeza y me dijo que se alegraba de que "_nada más_" me hubiese ocurrido. Eso fue lo más sincero que pude distinguir en él.

Y así se despidieron y se marcharon.

Ya estoy más que aburrido observando en cielo de esta habitación cuando la salvación a este calvario aparece en el umbral de la puerta.

--_**Momo??**_

--_**Sí, ya arreglé todo!! Puedes vestirte ahora que ya nos vamos!!**_

--_**No se supone que las "altas" las dan en la mañana. **_

--_**Bueno, eso es lo de menos, quieres salir de acá sí o no??**_

--_**Bien, bien, no pregunto.**_

Me quedo solo en la habitación para vestirme con la ropa que Momo me trajo mientras él veía los últimos papeleos para que me "dejaran en libertad". Volvió por mí y me toma de la cintura mientras pasa uno de mis brazos a su cuello. Sí que es incómodo, considerando la altura de Momoshiro y la mía ¬¬UU

--_**Momo... puedo caminar bien, no tengo lesión alguna en las piernas.**_

--_**Sí, pero es una medida de seguridad por si te caes.**_

--_**En ese caso, prefiero apoyarme de tu brazo.**_

--_**Ah, bueno... como quieras.**_

Y de esa forma salimos de la clínica y nos subimos a un taxi. Momoshiro le indica al hombre la dirección a la cual llegaremos pero...

--_**Momoshiro, esa es tu dirección.**_

--_**Sí, lo sé**_ – me dice mientras me guiña un ojo.

--_**Pero... y mi casa??**_

--_**Ni pensarlo, te quedarás así, en este estado y solo?? Recuerda que no habrá nadie en tu casa por si recaes nuevamente.**_

--_**Pero y entonces??**_

--_**Te llevaré a la mía!! Cuál es el problema, Ryoma?! Ya le consulté a mis padres y están muy de acuerdo en que te lleve.**_

--_**No quiero ser una carga para tu familia, Momoshiro – **_mientras miro por la ventana.

--_**Aahhh, Ryoma!! Que no es ninguna molestia!! Mis padres te quieren y admiran mucho, yo también!! No seas terco y quédate en mi casa hasta que te sientas mejor, bueno??**_

--_**Creo que... está bien.**_

Aunque no se lo dijera a Momo en ese momento, es algo que en verdad deseaba, no lo quería directamente pero, tal vez de forma inconsciente, deseaba quedarme a su lado. Solo espero poder controlarme y no hacer "nada malo" en estos días. Pero, si Tezuka no se aparece... no responderé.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Agradezco a quienes emplean parte de su tiempo en leer este fic y también a quienes se dan la molestia de comentar._

_Besos._


	8. ocho: Syuichiroh, ALEJAR

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 8: Alejar.**_

Seigaku ya había conseguido 2 puntos, perdiendo el primero, con lo que la "dupla de oro" estaría obligada a jugar, por desgracia.

Para todos había sido una sorpresa el que Kamio Akira se hubiese cambiado a la nueva escuela emergente en el tenis y más aún, que fuese el primer rival de Seigaku, contra Kaoru. Pese a lo mal que podían llevarse esos dos, intuyo algo más. No sé si será paranoia mía pero, eso es lo que pienso.

Tezuka nos llama, es la hora de jugar y de ganar. Ni Momoshiro ni Ryoma habían venido hasta ayer miércoles, no aparecerán de la nada hoy solo por si nosotros perdemos para desempatar. Además, por qué estoy pensando de forma tan negativa, de forma mediocre... Nosotros hasta hace una temporada éramos "la dupla de oro", no es que quiera jugar ahora pero, si no hay otro remedio, sé que podremos vencer.

Al menos en el entrenamiento de ayer estuvimos más armónicos ambos, pudimos retomar en algo nuestro ritmo. Pero el del día martes... estuvo fatal.

Luego de que Eiji me dejara en la cancha diciendo que "_ya no era lo mismo_" sentí un pesar muy grande, sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, yo también lo siento hasta ahora.

No me agrada el hecho de no poder hablar con él como antes, de decirle lo que hizo mal y felicitarlo cuando logró algo bueno, tampoco los incómodos silencios que han surgido en varias ocasiones y que cada vez se vuelven más tortuosos. Pero ya la situación se ha tornado de esta forma y por primera vez, no creo poder encontrar una solución a ello.

Ese día volvió al entrenamiento, algo despistado y sin tanto ánimo mientras yo, por alguna extraña razón que tal vez esté comprendiendo recién, agitaba con fuerza mi raqueta. Todas las pelotas eran "out" y mis saques o chocaban contra la malla rebotando fuertemente por la potencia con que las golpeaba o salían volando muy lejos del lugar. Estaba molesto, enojado?? No, estaba furioso. La razón?? Otra vez Eiji pero en esa ocasión, el genio también estaba incluido.

Estamos a un punto de ganar, no ha sido complicado esta vez. Eiji ha confiado más en mí y yo lo he apoyado como puedo, ojalá esto se prolongara fuera de la cancha también.

Y.. es punto para nosotros y Seigaku gana esta ronda!!! Es grandioso, por un momento, cuando Tezuka nos nombró para trabajar en parejas no me pareció buena idea, me sentía culpable y pude notar cómo Eiji callaba y tenía su mirada perdida en el piso, sin sonreír siquiera, hasta que buscó con la vista a Syusuke como para sentir su aprobación y allí lo vi sonreír nuevamente, sonreír por él.

Eiji salta feliz cerca de la malla por haber ganado este encuentro. Luego se da la vuelta y queda de frente a mí a un metro de distancia, no logro distinguir en su rostro algún tipo de sentimiento, nada, solo nos observamos un instante. Yo suplicante, queriendo acercarme a él y él nada. Aún recuerdo esos ojos casi aniquilarme con odio la vez en que lo insulté, hace ya una semana.

Ahora baja un poco la mirada y creo ver un cierto esbozo de sonrisa, algo triste y melancólica que me duele más a mí que a él, de eso estoy seguro. Porque yo soy el culpable de esa pena que pueda sentir.

Salimos de la cancha sin siquiera un apretón de manos o un "_estuviste genial_", nada. El resto del equipo nos anima y felicita muchísimo pero entre nosotros nada. Ahora el equipo se va a los vestidores para cambiarse y luego irse cada uno por su lado. Y claro, Syusuke lo espera. Él fue el más "efusivo" con Eiji en el momento de felicitarlo.

--_**Syuichiroh... lo hiciste bien.**_

--_**Tezuka...**_

--_**Sucede algo??**_

--_**Ah, no, nada.**_

--_**Estamos a jueves...**_

--_**Sssí, sí lo ssé**_ – me perturba un poco lo que me dice.

--_**Y... desde el jueves pasado no hemos hablado, no hemos compartido "horas extra", ni siquiera te me has acercado. Hay algún motivo en particular que justifique este comportamiento?? **_

--_**Vaya, yo creí que a ti te molestaba siempre que te insistía por algo de tiempo.**_

--_**Pero no vernos en una semana?? Ya no te gg... agrado?? **_

--_**Qué dices!!**_ – con toda esta semana de conflictos, había olvidado a Tezuka. Tenía razón, no lo había buscado para nada.

--_**Solo espero que si algo te ocurre, tú sabes a qué me refiero, tengas la confianza necesaria para contármelo.**_

--_**Claro!!**_

Como ya no se ven titulares en los vestidores, me acerco a Tezuka y lo beso suavemente. Cómo se me olvidó en toda esta semana??!!

Siento a Tezuka más intenso que en otras ocasiones. Me apoya en uno de los casilleros y me sigue besando. Estoy impresionado!! Tezuka jamás haría algo así en un lugar público y al cual podría entrar cualquier persona.

Continuamos así por un momento más. Aparto mi rostro del de Tezuka y este comienza a besar mi cuello. De pronto abro mis ojos y no puedo evitar casi congelarme por completo.

--_**Ei... ji??**_

--_**Eiji?!**_ – me dice Tezuka algo molesto cuando lo empujo un poco para separarnos y recién se percata de lo que quería decir – _**Syusuke...**_

Yo ni cuenta me había dado de la presencia de Syusuke hasta ese momento. Solo me preocupaba que Eiji había entrado y nos había visto besarnos y hasta algo más y ahora solo me miraba como queriendo no creer aquello.

--_**Eiji... yo...**_ – por qué trato de justificarme??!!

--_**Ehh...**_ – ahora cabizbajo, sé que está incómodo y no encuentra las palabras indicadas para la ocasión _**-... yo... no quise interrumpir. Lo siento!!**_ – lo veo marchar de manera rápida, pero hay algo que me impulsa a seguirlo y a no dejarlo ir.

--_**Eiji!!!**_ – Tezuka me toma del hombro para evitar que lo siga. Lo miro algo desesperado pero él mantiene la clama, como siempre. Mantiene su rostro de neutralidad mientras le dirige una mirada a Syusuke y le pregunta:

--_**Necesitaban algo??**_

--_**Bueno, nosotros vinimos a buscarlos porque Momoshiro está aquí**_ – Syusuke parece ser el único al que esta situación no le afectó porque sigue con su misma sonrisa de siempre. Bueno, sin contar que Tezuka disimula muy bien y sé que por dentro debe estar hecho un atado de nervios.

--_**Quiere hablar con nosotros??**_

--_**Sí, con ambos. Al parecer justificó en Inspectoría y por eso no nos llegaron rumores de lo de Ryoma.**_

--_**Qué le ocurrió a Ryoma??**_ – Tezuka sigue con su tranquilidad mientras habla con Fuji y yo solo quiero arrancarme para ir con Eiji.

--_**Tuvo un accidente el domingo. Una lesión en el cráneo y una herida de corto punzante en la espalda.**_

--_**Bien, ya vamos. **_

--_**Bien, los dejo... Ah y no se preocupen, guardaremos discreción**_ – con su sonrisa aún más extensa como queriendo sacar de casillas, sino es a Tezuka por lo menos a mí sí.

El capitán se sube sus gafas y yo solo ordeno mis ropas. Sin decir una palabra más, ambos salimos de los vestidores para encontrarnos con Takeshi.

Luego de la conversación, yo quise ir a mi casa de inmediato. Tezuka no me acompañaría, tal vez por el bochorno de hace un rato, no lo sé.

No dejo de darle vueltas al asunto. Siempre he sido así: cuando tengo un problema puedo amargar semanas enteras pensando en ello buscando una solución o simplemente torturándome!!! Desearía ser más sencillo y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

No sé qué hacer!! Con cada cosa que digo o que hago parece que alejo más a Eiji de mí!!! Por qué no puedo enfrentarlo de una buena vez?? No, mejor dicho, por qué no puedo enfrentarme a mí mismo?! Por qué no soy capaz de reconocer de una vez por todas lo que me sucede con Eiji??!!

Y nuevamente cayo, bajo la mirada y continúo mi camino sin hacer algo.

No, aún no estoy preparado para aceptar algo que sospecho desde hace tiempo, algo que siento. Aún no es el momento pero, entonces cuándo??

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Bien, por pedido y reclamo de mi hermana Kiuko, hablaré algo al final. Me dijo "qué FOME y latera eres, no eres capaz de contestar reviews, así no dan ganas de escribirte nada!!"_

_Y es que, en verdad, no sé bien qué responder, pero como agradecimiento y para que vean que NO me dan igual sus reviews, voy a hacer un esfuerzo._

_En verdad, es grato recibir comentarios. Solo que me cuesta contestarlos, sorry. ¬¬UU_

_Tal parece que la pareja de Tezuka-Ryoma no agradó del todo, hn… Para quienes no hayan entendido, ellos dos son como… amantes?? Síp. Porque la pareja oficial es entre el entrenador y el sub.capitán._

_NO SE PREOCUPEN, las cosas irán evolucionando. Como en este cap… que es uno de mis favoritos!!_

_**Gracias a saku-ann - **__**Dark nine** (les contesto en privado) y_

_**Kiuko**: "la kiu",¬¬UU bue, tú ya has leído hasta el cap. 17 de "ni á ni d", ya sabes todo. Qué te puedo decir?? GRACIAS. Siempre me apoyas en todo. Aunque cuando leíste el "cap. aquel" casi me matas. No seas tan dura por eso!! Ahí veré qué puedo hacer para que las demás lectoras tampoco se enojen conmigo. T.T_

_Muy agradecida a ustedes que envían sus comentarios y a quienes no también, por gastar parte de su tiempo en leer este fic._

_**PRÓX. CHAP: Ryoma**. Aquí más de alguna me mata ¬¬UU_

_Besos!!_


	9. nueve: Ryoma, COMPRENDER

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones._

--------------------------------------------

Ni ángel ni diablo.

_**Capítulo 9: Comprender.**_

****

--_**Ya, toma mi pijama y póntelo. Es el que te puse ayer cuando te quedaste.**_

--_**Tú... me vestiste??**_

--_**Sí, yo te puse este pijama cuando estabas inconsciente**_ – diciéndolo con toda naturalidad mientras siento un calor subir a mis mejillas.

--_**Bueno y... dónde puedo dormir??**_

--_**En mi cama.**_

--_**En... tú cama?? Y tú en qué habitación dormirás??**_

--_**En mi habitación, claro!! Ryoma, no es primera vez que te quedas en mi casa, podemos compartir la habitación, o te parece mal??**_

--_**No, es solo que ahora me quedaré más días y, no quiero incomodar.**_

--_**Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo??!! No eres una molestia para mí!!! Ahora cámbiate y a dormir!!**_

Yo solo asiento y obedezco. Siempre he actuado más amistosamente con Momoshiro que con el resto y eso me agrada. Pese al vacío que siento, Momo logra sacar de mí una personalidad infantil que tengo guardada. Hace que aparezcan los miedos de antes, que me sienta ingenuo otra vez. De cierta manera me gusta eso pero, por otro lado...

Ser agradable, amistoso e ingenuo no me llevará a ninguna parte. La gente se aprovecha de eso, te hace daño y uno solo sufre más con ello. Es por ese motivo que ser más distante y frío es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Me recuesto en la cama mientras Momo se arma una improvisada en el alfombrado piso. Ahora lo recuerdo, es el mismo piso que mis pies sintieron antes de desvanecerme una de las tantas veces, era esta habitación en la que me quedé, estoy seguro!!

Trato de dormir pero me cuesta. Primero porque tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza que me distrae y también porque no puedo concebir que ya casi sea martes y Tezuka no me haya llamado nada!! Se fue sin avisarme y ahora, cuando quisiera verlo no aparece. Tal vez hasta se haya enterado de mi accidente y no le dio mayor importancia, conociéndolo...

El cansancio ya me está bajando y mis ojos se cierran paulatinamente mientras me acomodo lo que puedo.

Algo me inquieta y despierto de inmediato. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente pero algo, una mirada sobre mí me deja intrigado.

--_**Momo?? **_

Estaba recostado en suelo, donde tenía su saco, tal como cuando me dormí. Sin embargo, su cabeza la apoyaba ahora junto a mí, sobre la almohada con sus brazos cruzados.

De improviso, una de sus manos comienza a acariciar mi cabello y me habla de forma suave y sutil, casi imperceptible...

--_**Ryoma, te sientes bien??**_

-- – algo nervioso, debo admitir – _**sí...**_

--_**Te gusta quedarte en mi casa??**_

-- _**Supongo...**_

--_**Te gusta estar ahora en mi habitación??**_ – siento su rostro cercano al mío.

--_**... ehh... claro, somos... amigos!!**_

--_**Te gusta... compartir conmigo??**_

--_**Creo... que sí, Momo yo...**_

--_**Te gustaría quedarte más tiempo conmigo, Ryoma??**_

--_**Momoshiro... yo...**_

--_**Solo responde.**_

--_**Bueno, sí.**_

Solo eso bastó para que se subiera a la cama, sobre mí y comenzara a besarme como no lo hubiese imaginado. Momoshiro me estaba besando y yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme con ello y con mi actuar tan estúpidamente torpe!! Lo había hecho miles de veces con Tezuka, porqué con Momoshiro me sentía tan temeroso??

Percibo sus manos deslizarse bajo mi camiseta, él es quien toma la iniciativa y yo solo me dejo arrastrar. Milagrosamente no me duele ni la cabeza ni el abdomen en estos momentos. Solo quiero disfrutar de él y de estos segundos.

Me doy cuenta de que la camisola que solía tener ya no la llevo puesta, también él se despoja de la suya y puedo apreciar ese torso que tantas otras veces he observado disimuladamente y que ahora puedo pervertir no tan solo con la mirada, sino también con mis manos, mi lengua y todos mis sentidos.

Me siento arder con el correr del tiempo!!!

Me besa, me toca, lame mi cuello y baja cual explorador a descubrir un continente nuevo. Yo no me opongo y solo puedo escuchar cómo susurra algunas cosas que no logro entender, cómo yo digo otras sin sentido y quiero tenerlo en mí, quiero ser de él y que él me pertenezca de una vez. El deseo de posesión se hace más grande, más intenso y entonces invierto los papeles y logro tenerlo bajo mi control.

Comienzo a recorrerlo rápida y efusivamente, estoy ansioso, deseoso de tenerlo ya!!

--_**Mnn... Momoshiro...**_

--_**Ryoma... no te detengas...**_

--_**Momoshiro yo... hn...**_

--_**Ryomah... Ryomah...**_

--_**Ryoma!!!**_

Abro los ojos de forma brusca y tengo a Momoshiro parado junto a la cama, mientras me sacude un poco.

--_**Ryoma, estás bien??**_

--_**Momo, qué...??**_

--_**Por suerte me desperté con tus llamados. Parece que querías que te despertara desde tus sueños.**_

--_**Sue... ños???**_

--_**Mira nada más**_ – mientras coloca una de sus manos frías sobre mi frente algo mojada – _**tienes mucha fiebre, traeré algo para bajarla, no te muevas.**_

--_**No te... molestes...**_

Fiebre?? Qué forma más elegante de llamarle a la calentura, ha!! Y pensar que solo fue un tonto sueño!! Con razón no sentía ningún malestar corporal...

Me levanto un poco de la cama mientras ordeno las revueltas sábanas hasta dejarlas lo más decentes posible. Me dirijo a la ventana para abrirla porque el ambiente está demasiado cálido para mí, o será que solo yo soy el acalorado??

Empieza a entrar aire fresco a toda la habitación y mi cuerpo tambalea sin querer. Otra vez estoy algo mareado y recurro al primer objeto que veo para apoyarme, aunque ese fuese uno de esos ganchos para colgar ropa. Como es de suponerse, al ser inestable me fui con todo y ropa al suelo. De ahí que no recuerde más.

Momoshiro me estuvo acompañando al día siguiente en todo minuto. No quiso dejarme a solas para nada, bueno, solo cuando lo necesité me esperaba fuera del baño para tener un poco de privacidad.

--_**Otra vez faltaste al Instituto por mí. No es necesario que hagas esto, Momoshiro**_ – trato de hablarle lo más sereno y desanimado que puedo.

--_**Ya di aviso en el Instituto de tu situación. Te cuidaré lo que sea necesario!! Mañana iré a ver a los muchachos del equipo y les contaré tus mejorías. Además, así me entero de cómo les fue en el partido.**_

--_**Es cierto!! Mañana...**_

--Ni se te ocurra!! Mira, de seguro no necesitan TANTO de nosotros en este momento y se las arreglan bien. Apuesto a que igual ganan sin nosotros. Ey, es Seigaku!! Nadie nos puede derrotar!!!

--_**Está bien, no jugaré, pero déjame...**_

--_**Eh, eh, eh, Ryoma!! Lo tuyo no es cualquier cosa!! Los doctores me dejaron llevarte con la condición de que hicieras REPOSO ABSOLUTO y hasta el momento, no has cumplido con ello así que, no puedo permitirte el que salgas así como así. Yo averiguaré cómo les va y te cuento todo, de acuerdo??**_

--_**Yo...**_

--_**Perfecto!! Trato hecho!!**_

Qué más remedio...

Es jueves y yo estoy aquí, aburriéndome como ostra sin saber de los resultados ni del mundo. Detesto ser tratado como un enfermo y que no me dejen actuar libremente. Aunque, sus ventajas ha tenido...

He podido compartir con Momo más de lo habitual, eso es bueno!!

Es increíble lo bien que se ha portado conmigo y el cómo no me ha abandonado en esto días, es un gran... amigo. Y ese es el mayor de los problemas. Ya me estoy cansando de ello. Quiero dejar de soñar y que eso se concrete de una buena vez, lo malo es no saber lo que piensa Momoshiro respecto de mí. Me querrá un poco más?? Más que una simple amistad??

Bueno, estoy decidido, en cuanto llegue veré la forma de averiguarlo y si me corresponde, será genial!! Todo iría de maravilla!!

Es sorprendente pero ya estoy sonriendo algo de solo pensar en él. No voy a poder aguantar hasta que llegue!!

Una hora después escucho su bicicleta en el frontis de la casa. Al fin está de vuelta!! Me asomo por la ventana y lo veo acarrear su "vehículo" hasta la entrada. Justo en ese minuto, antes de que de un paso más y entre, una chica desde la acera de enfrente grita su nombre, lo que provoca un efecto instantáneo en Momo.

La muchacha, que yo hasta ahora no había visto jamás, se acerca corriendo hacia él mientras este parece esperarla.

--_**Momoshiro!!!**_ – dice su chillona voz.

--_**Hola, cómo estás??**_

--_**Mal, habías estado desaparecido... no nos hemos visto en días y ya te extrañaba**_ – pone una cara de "mosca tristona" mientras ni se inmuta por bajar en algo su tono de voz, típico en las "niñitas".

--_**Es que, he tenido que cuidar de un amigo que sufrió un accidente por acá en el barrio.**_

--_**De verdad?? Pobrecito!!**_

--_**Sí y ahora se está quedando acá porque su familia...**_. – ah!! Momoshiro siempre le cuenta a todo el mundo su vida y la de los demás, es demasiado "transparente"...

--_**Ya veo... Oye, qué te parece si me quedo un rato contigo. Así no habrá problemas y podrás ver a tu amigo por si le ocurre algo, te parece Momo??**_ – Qué es eso de "momo"??!! Está situación y en particular esa chica, ya me molestan...

--_**Claro, no creo que a Ryoma le importe demasiado, además, así aprovecho de presentarlos...**_

--_**Bueno entonces... entremos!!**_

Y diciendo esa última frase, la chica se abalanza sobre Momo y lo besa energéticamente, a lo que Momoshiro también responde, gustoso...

Entonces... son novios?? Momoshiro tiene una novia y no me lo había comentado??!! Esa chica puede besarlo, acariciarlo y tocarlo mientras yo estoy aquí, sin poder hacer más...

Mientras yo... yo no lo tengo... yo... estoy solo... vacío... una vez más.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Gracias por apoyar con la historia. **kiu y saku-ann**, muchos besos!!_

_Reviews " anónimos", los otros, los respondo en privado._

_**Kiu**__: Sí, está claro que se desubicaron pero, no se veían en tiempo. Creo que va a costar que Syuichiroh admita lo que siente en verdad por Eiji, pero cuando se venga… irá con todo!!Aquí dejo este cap. que es el que más nos gusta de Ryoma, por la parte del sueño, jeje. _

_**PRÓX. CAP: 10, Eiji.** Habrá que ver cómo siguen las cosas con la dupla de oro._

_Besos!!_


	10. diez: Eiji, AGRAVAR

_Resumen: SPOILER: "Observar. Ese es el primer paso, luego proceder. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tu ya premeditaste. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. Juegas con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así..."_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 10: Agravar.**_

Al fin viernes!! El último entrenamiento de la semana antes de que comiencen las vacaciones. Sí, tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones en las que podré descansar muuucho, comer muuuuucho más y reponer las energías!! Bueno, tendremos que juntarnos al menos dos o tres veces a entrenar, pero es lo de menos!!!

Estamos trotando y el entrenador Tezuka pareciera estar enojado, no por su semblante sino porque nos ordenó 40 vueltas por dar!!!! Esto en inhumano!!!

Estoy agotadísimo y encima tengo que jugar un amistoso con Kawa, por qué a mi??!!!! Estoy a mitad del juego y la potencia de Kawamura me tiene extenuado. Inui es mi gran salvador y nos aconseja que vayamos a refrescarnos, para lo cual no tengo ni una pizca de desobediencia.

Me siento por un momento en una de las bancas más retiradas a las canchas de entrenamiento, quiero descansar un tiempo extra. Me recuesto hacia atrás, estiro los brazos hasta que mi elasticidad me lo permite y cierro mis ojos, solo espero no dormirme ahora, je.

Con el viento suave a mi alrededor y la sombra de la copa del árbol sobre mí, la opción de dormir es casi un hecho. Ya casi lograba conciliar el sueño cuando siento los pasos de alguien detenerse a un lado de la banca. No ahora!!! No quiero que vengan por mí!!!

--_**Eiji...**_

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Porqué de todos los alumnos, titulares y no regulares que estaban en entrenamiento, tenía que ser justo Oishi el que viniese por mí??!! No me animo a mirarlo siquiera, ni a hablarle. Y pensar que yo creí que se alejaba de mí por alguna fobia!! Ja, para nada. Él estaba con el Capitán, quizá desde hace cuánto tiempo ya y yo aquí, ingenuo haciéndome ilusiones de algo que no iba a ocurrir.

A ver, si empiezo a comparar la verdad, no hay qué comparar!! Si Oishi estaba con Tezuka era porque le gustaba y hasta donde sé, yo no tengo NADA del Entrenador. Él es un tipo alto y serio, yo no tanto y de serio no tengo ni el pelo!! Se ve intelectual y es muy tranquilo mientras yo con suerte entiendo las materias y logro sentarme unos 20 minutos en la clase y luego, todo el resto es revolotear por el salón. Se destaca en prácticamente TODO lo que hace y por sus grandes jugadas y estrategias. A mí solo me alcanza para ser de "mono" de la fiesta y por ser un gran acróbata.

Si Syuichiroh había logrado estar con el Capitán, dudo mucho que quisiera separarse de él, mucho menos, por alguien como yo. Ahora entiendo el porqué de su distancia hacia mí. De seguro le estorbaba en su relación con él.

--_**Eiji.**_

--_**Ya sé, ya voy, gracias!!**_ – sin quererlo sueno algo antipático, eso no es normal en mí.

--_**Eiji... por lo de ayer...**_

--_**No te preocupes, yo no diré nada a nadie y menos Fuji. Quédate tranquilo.**_

--_**Aún así, ayer me sentí muy incómodo por ti**_.

--_**Ya!! Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es olvidar que nosotros los vimos. Sé feliz!! Relájate y disfruta cuanto puedas con el Capitán**_ – sueno casi tan energético como siempre, pese a lo mal que me hacen estas palabras – _**Deben salir a pasear, a comer y aprovecharse muuucho!!!**_ – al fin logré dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque no es verdadera – _**después de todo, no todos tienen por "novio" al Capitán de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu!!!**_

Nunca logré decirle a Syuichiroh lo que sentía por él. Siempre tenía algo que hacer o me decía "_dejémoslo para después_". Sin embargo, en su forma de tratarme y en cómo vino ahora a hablarme es más que seguro que sabe lo que siento. Se siente apenado, es típico en él querer disculparse por cosas de las que no tiene la culpa. Lamentablemente también puedo deducir por su manera de mirarme ahora y su tono que siente lástima. Siente lástima por mí o de mí y eso, más que dolor me causa ira. Yo aún tengo orgullo!!

Pero la ira no puede apaciguar, aunque lo intente, al dolor y la tristeza que me invade y que sentí justo en aquel momento en que lo vi besarse apasionadamente con el Capitán. Syuichiroh se dejaba besar y tocar por el Entrenador como si fuera su juguete, como si fuera de él. No podía haberlo imaginado en un a situación similar siquiera en mis sueños!!! Aquello que vi había sido un puñal clavado y enterrado en mi pecho hasta el fondo.

No quiero pensar en esas cosas, pero es que lo veo y aquellas imágenes se vienen a mi cabeza de inmediato!! Todo lo que le dije es una mentira!! No quiero que comparta con él, que estén juntos y sean muy felices, no lo quiero!! Pero tampoco quiero verlo angustiado como en los últimos días. Antes de eso... prefiero que esté junto a Tezuka-sempai...

--_**Lo dices en serio??**_ – salgo de mis pensamientos de pronto. Al parecer ya me notó algo melancólico.

--_**Claro, solo te puedo desear lo mejor!!**_ – otra vez sonrío cínicamente. Me cuesta hacerlo pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ello.

--_**Estás seguro?? No te molesta ni nada??!!**_

--_**Pero, por qué tendría que molestarme??**_

--_**Bueno porque... no sé, dímelo tú.**_

Ay no, esto no puede ser!! Estoy dudando enormemente entre decirle todo de una buena vez o "callar para siempre". Oishi me está poniendo las cosas más difíciles!!

--_**Oishi, yo...**_

--_**Te escucho **_–sus ojos verdes me llaman a confesarle lo inimaginable.

Ambos estamos sentados en la banca, él me observa con atención y yo solo puedo mirarlo de reojo mientras "contemplo" el césped bajo mis pies.

Está bien, me decidí. Le diré todo abiertamente, después de todo, alguna vez fuimos grandes amigos. Solo espero no perder eso también después de confesarle todo.

--_**Yo sé que tal vez esto no sea lo más correcto**_ – uf, respiro. Sí que es duro decirle esto. Es mejor que lo haga lo más rápido posible – _**pero yo...**_

--_**Oishi, Eiji!! Qué bueno que los encuentro!!**_

Ouch!! Apoyo mi cabeza sobre las rodillas y me dejo caer. Hace un momento estuve en una situación extrema de estrés y ahora era interrumpida por Syusuke. Tan oportuno...

--_**Fuji **_– Oishi no parece muy contento- _**estamos platicando algo importante.**_

--_**Lo siento, pero me enviaron por ustedes.**_

--_**Está bien Syusuke, ya vamos!!**_**- **me animo a decir.

--_**Pero Eiji!!**_

--_**Ya, no importa!!**_

--_**Por qué no puedes decirle que no, simplemente??!! Estamos charlando!!**_

--_**Pero estamos en horas de entrenamiento, no de charlar... tranquilo Syuichiroh...**_

--_**Bueno, yo hablaré con Tezuka...**_

--_**Claro, de eso no me cabe duda!!**_ – uy, parece que se me salió.

--_**Qué dijiste?? **_

--_**Nada solo...**_

--_**Creí que no comentarías nada al respecto.**_

--_**Lo sé, se me salió... tú sabes cómo soy!!**_

--_**Sí, sé lo IMPRUDENTE que puedes llegar a ser...**_

--_**No seas tan fastidioso!!**_

--_**No, acaso yo ando comentando por ahí lo que tú mantienes oculto con Fuji??!!**_

--_**Qué, otra vez con lo mismo?? Yo pensé que esta vez hablaríamos tranquilamente.**_

--_**Lo sé, yo también creí lo mismo pero contigo, es inútil. Además, no soy tonto...**_

--_**Eso lo sé.**_

--_**Entonces no me niegues lo que sea que tienes con Syusuke!!**_

--_**Te lo niego porque NO TENGO NADA CON SYU!!!**_

--_**Cuando volviste a entrenar el otro día estabas distraído, acaso recuerdas por qué??**_

--_**El otro día?? Cuándo??**_

--_**Cuando te besaste con él**_ – a esto último me miró enrabiado a más no poder y acentuando aún más lo último – _**claro, si recuerdas cuál de todas las veces que se han besado...**_

Por qué insiste con eso, no lo comprendo!!! El otro día me sentí a morir cuando me dirigió esas crueles palabras y cuando lo golpeé también. Tenía rabia, pena, rencor, sentía humillación y soledad ya que consideraba perdido a mi amigo. Y ahora que tratamos de conciliar algo, volvemos a pelear nuevamente.

--_**Será mejor ir a entrenar, Oishi**_ – digo sin mirarlo y paso de largo – _**no perdamos tiempo.**_

No sé si habrá dicho algo, pero quiero alejarme de él en este instante, de lo contrario, terminaremos igual o peor que la tarde anterior. Fuji parece haber escapado de allí en cuanto comenzamos con aquella discusión.

El entrenador Kunimitsu nos llama y decide que practicaremos dobles, juntándonos con Oishi...

--_**Tezuka, no creo que...**_

--_**Oishi, no hay justificación para que no practiquen un partido juntos. A la cancha y no demoren más**_ – parecía muy decidido.

Comenzamos el partido contra Kaoru y Momo que solo había venido al entrenamiento para "no perder la práctica" hasta las vacaciones. Nos había dicho que el ochibi se encontraba mejor y lo más seguro es que asistiera a los ensayos durante las vacaciones, solo como espectador.

Sin querer golpeo mal la pelota y la lanzo a un costado de la cancha. Estoy jugando de una manera tonta. Vamos Kikumaru!! Arriba el ánimo!!!

--_**La sacaste, Kikumaru...**_

--_**Ya lo sé Oishi, lo siento.**_

Logramos marcar 30-15 a nuestro favor cuando ellos remontan y ganan el punto.

--_**Así es, Serpiente!! Pensé que no te moverías...**_

---_**Tsshhh...**_

--_**Eiji!! Esa era tuya!!**_

--_**Lo siento, iba muy rápida!!**_

--_**Será mejor que comiences a JUGAR, no porque sea una práctica la tienes que tomar a la ligera...**_

--_**Ya, Oishi... Gomen...**_ – sí que está molesto.

Ahora sacamos nosotros. No me preocupo demasiado, después de todo, es el saque de Oishi. Nos adelantamos en el marcador y estamos a un paso de hacer el punto cuando ellos nos alcanzan y estamos "a iguales".

--_**No nos pueden quebrar el servicio. Fíjate bien Kikumaru.**_

--_**No te enfades tanto!! Es solo un entrenamiento**_ – aún trato de mantener la calma.

--_**Solo te digo que pongas atención...**_

Bien tenemos ventaja pero ellos una vez más nos contraatacan. Ahora son ellos quienes tienen la ventaja y nos quiebran el servicio. Aunque esa pelota iba para Syuichiroh, sé muy bien lo que se viene...

--_**Te dije que te concentraras, Kikumaru!!**_

--_**Parece que el que NO se concentra aquí eres tú, Oishi. Esa pelota era para ti, no querías que interfiriera o sí??**_

--_**No me digas lo que hago mal cuando tú cometiste más de tres faltas consecutivas!! **_

--_**Pero salvé la pelota y gané los puntos!!**_

--_**Me tratas de decir acaso que YO no sirvo de NADA en este juego de dobles??**_

--_**No lo he dicho, tú eres el que una vez más supone cosas que no son!!**_

--_**No me trates como un tonto!!!**_

En ese instante, se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja, a lo que yo reacciono como puedo tirándolo al suelo. Antes de que se pare siquiera, me acerco para confiar que se tranquilizará pero me embiste furioso y me deja sobre la arcilla de la cancha mientras nuestros puños "juegan" a un ir y venir. Logro golpear su abdomen y dejarlo en el suelo para tomar su posición y golpearlo con aún más potencia.

Tengo rabia, mucha rabia!! Necesito desquitarme, necesito liberar esta opresión que tengo!!!

Él me toma bruscamente del cuello, haciendo una especie de llave y me arremete contra el piso de frente. Casi trago un bocado completo de tierra mientras Oishi dobla mi brazo por mi espalda y lo jala con fuerza, haciéndome dar varios quejidos.

Trato de zafarme dando una vuelta y lo lanzo unos centímetros más allá. Voy a dejarme caer sobre él cuando siento unos brazos apartarme de allí. Él también tiene pretensiones de pararse a continuar con la riña pero otros dos alumnos se lo impiden.

--_**Ya es suficiente!!**_ – Tezuka venía algo enfadado con el evento que acababa de ocurrir – _**sepárense de una vez, cálmense y retírense de acá. Estamos en un entrenamiento, no en un potrero!! Son alumnos regulares y de mayor grado, deben dar el ejemplo a los alumnos que siguen. Y sin embargo se comportan de esta forma tan inmadura... con esto no puedo más que dar por finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy y ustedes... hablaremos cuando nos veamos el primer jueves de las vacaciones. Tendré que pensar en suspenderlos de los partidos que siguen en el Campeonato a la vuelta de estas dos semanas.**_

Todos se fueron apartando y yo solo me quedo viendo cómo Oishi se zafa de los alumnos, muy molesto y me observa con algo de rencor. Luego se marcha del lugar y me quedo con Syusuke que me debe estar diciendo algo que no escucho ni tampoco tengo intención de poner atención en absoluto.

De cierta forma... lo necesitaba. Ahora estoy más aliviado. Extraño!! Lo que menos hubiese querido es golpear a Syuichiroh y ahora me siento bien por haberlo hecho!!! Qué me pasa?? Tal vez necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía desde hace mucho y que no había podido expulsar, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Lo mejor en este momento sería salir de ahí y marchar rumbo a mi hogar. Syusuke me dice algo de "_curar las heridas_" pero, en este momento no siento nada de eso, no me importa. Tampoco el hecho de que lo más probable es que perdiera para siempre a Oishi con lo que acababa de suceder, para nada me importó. Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento y que perdura hasta ahora es que me siento liberado, descargado de tanta presión al fin.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly _

_---------------_

_Uy, la cosa se puso fea, pero bue._

_Gracias como siempre a **saku-ann** y a **Aqua-chan**. _

_También quería agradecer, aunque no sé si lo lean ya o existan todavía, algunas personitas que me dejaron un review en el primer chap. de este fic hace muuucho tiempo, cuando tenía el otro nick._

_El otro día fui a la pág. 39 y me encontré con que allí estaba el prólogo y tenía 17 reviews. Muy agradecida en verdad!! Aunque sea en la memoria y el olvido, fue importante para mí ver tantos rviews TT_

_PRÓX.CAP: ... sorpresa!! Se viene algo especial. Aclarará algunas dudas del fic y también creo que podría complicarles la existencia, aunque podrían comenzar a deducir algunas cosillas, como por ej, el nombre de esta historia. _

_Se han preguntado por qué??_

_Bue, allí vendrá algo._

_Y como siempre..._

_Besos!!_


	11. JUGADOR ESTRATEGA I

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**J**__**ugador estratega I: "Mi propósito", jugar a ganar.**_

**_//--//--//--//--//_**

Todo va marchando bien, al menos, como lo planeé. Pese a que hay algo que me perturba, no quiero darle mayor relevancia. Luego analizaré aquello y veré cómo puedo remediarlo.

Ahora bien, cómo fue que comenzó todo?? Claro está, por el entrenador Kunimitsu...

A los titulares les tengo gran aprecio, en verdad eso no suele sucederme, pero, me han dado tan buena acogida... A lo que iba, estos alumnos regulares se han comportado de una manera un tanto, peculiar, estos últimos meses.

Descubrí sus relaciones ocultas, descubrí que Kunimitsu está "jugando doble", como ya se lo hice saber hace unas semanas. Y es por ese motivo que decidí "ayudar" a ciertas personas.

Que les preste mi ayuda y guíe sus pasos no quiere decir que no vayan a sufrir. Tienen que pasar por eso para madurar y yo no se los voy a evitar. Es más, creo que hasta he buscado algunos métodos para que sientan tristeza en este periodo. No es tan malo, después de todo.

Sin embargo, con cada día que pasa me voy enterando de la auténtica realidad de cada uno, también de sus sentimientos... Es tan notorio!! Solo quien tiene un lazo de unión sin confesar con alguien, no es capaz de darse cuenta lo que el otro siente por él, que en varios de los casos es lo mismo. Es tan típico escuchar "_a mí me gusta pero no me toma en cuenta_" o "_él me considera su amiga y por eso no se lo puedo decir_". Hn, en Seigaku ocurre exactamente lo mismo...

Cómo lo sé?? Sencillo. OBSERVAR. Ese es el primer paso y lo primordial, luego PROCEDER. Saber qué hacer y cómo podrían actuar bajo tu mirada oculta, bajo tu cautela. Tratar de entender sus pensamientos, COMPRENDERLOS, saber lo que cada uno piensa y puede sentir con cada acción que tú ya premeditaste, que concluiste los posibles desenlaces y tener un as bajo la manga para cada situación concebible. Tenerlos bajo tu control. Es tan fácil y hasta divertido, pero... hacer siempre lo mismo te aburre. JUEGAS con las personas. Y puede ser tal vez por eso que me encuentro así... SOLO.

Hasta el momento eso no me había preocupado mayormente. Pero siento que al relacionarme cada vez en un mayor grado de cercanía con estos chicos, me estoy involucrando más lo que quería y de lo que debiera.

Ya me lo había dicho un antiguo Maestro mío... nadie sería capaz de quererme y acercarse a mí desinteresadamente. Siempre que pienso en ello le encuentro algo de razón.

El asunto es que tratar con todos ellos ha sido una interesante experiencia para mí. Es emocionante. Otras veces he manipulado a la gente sin tardar demasiado pero ahora, ellos parecen haber resistido mucho más el seguir mis pasos y han actuado según mis "segundos" y hasta "terceros" planes de "emergencia". Es más, debo admitir que algunas situaciones accidentales han resultado beneficiosas para mí. Siempre que uno tiene un plan existe la posibilidad de que ocurra "algo" que lo arruine todo, pero ellos parecieran esforzarse en ayudarme y realizan cosas que me dejan sorprendido, para bien.

OBSERVAR ha sido interesante, COMPRENDERLOS me ha resultado ameno. EXPERIMENTAR, testar si la hipótesis es correcta y si la pieza que estoy moviendo detonará la cadena de consecuencias que quiero lograr. Luego CONCLUIR con lo que debiera ser la mejor manera de proceder para que hagan lo que quiero, que en el fondo es lo que ellos quieren también, pero que no se atreven a ADMITIR por diversos temores y dudas que tratan de OCULTAR a diario y que yo he podido desenmascarar como nadie.

...Y pensar que un verbo en infinitivo puede expresar mucho más de lo que ellos puedan decir abiertamente. Incluso aquel verbo puede revelar mucho más, si sabes en qué contexto dejarlo y cómo conjugarlo...

Syuichiroh y Eiji, Ryoma y hasta Tezuka piensan de manera distinta, pero en alguna oportunidad han debido RESIGNARSE con la decisión del otro, con alguna situación en particular. Han tenido que aprender a OCULTAR muchas veces sus sentimientos y también a la persona con la que están por el simple hecho de ser algo "antinatural" o porque saben que algo no está bien, aunque les cueste admitirlo. Han de COMPARTIR su tiempo, su pasión e incluso a su "amante", con tal de no sentir la soledad o de provocar en el otro un sufrimiento mayor.

Tezuka no se ha dado cuenta que tiene a dos chicos de su lado y no les presta mayor atención. Si pueden brindarle todo el interés que necesita, estará bien. Pero Oishi ni siquiera sabe la verdad, tampoco creo que pueda intuirlo. No tiene un lazo extremadamente cercano al Capitán como para sentir si él lo toma en cuenta de verdad o no. Además he de reconocer lo excelente que el "zurdo" sabe disimular y OCULTAR sus sentimientos. Por qué se PROTEGERÁ de esa forma?? Aún no he podido descubrir la respuesta.

Con los acontecimientos que han ocurrido últimamente, todos se encuentran algo alterados y a la defensiva. Y es que temen ser HERIDOS por esa persona especial para ellos, como también temen HERIR a ese sujeto sin intención, aunque algunos ya lo hayan logrado.

Syuichiroh tampoco se salva del todo, ya que por tratar de conservar su amistad con Kikumaru decidió ALEJARSE de él en forma de evasiva, cuando es bien sabido que es uno de los peores métodos para que una persona te deje en paz. Si te apartas así como así de la noche a la mañana, solo conseguirás que esa persona sienta curiosidad por saber el motivo que te impulsa a actuar de esa manera, atrayéndolo más.

Es una lástima que con este plan para darle su merecido, si así se le puede decir, al Capitán, tenga también que salir HERIDO Eiji, pero tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. Yo solo fui un catalizador para acelerar este proceso que por lo demás, era una bomba de tiempo. Cada cosa que uno realice el otro estará en su contra y cuando crean que ya nada es peor, todo puede AGRAVARSE en un santiamén. Con alguna improvisación o algo dicho a la ligera por Eiji o una simple confusión más o un pensamiento rebuscado de Syuichiroh.

En cuanto a Ryoma, pienso que es una persona mucho más temerosa y amable de lo que aparenta. Se muestra seguro de sí mismo y mira de una forma desafiante pero al observarlo con atención, se puede encontrar en él a un verdadero niño que por alguna razón que desconozco, espera encontrar a alguien con quien jugar, espera ser DESPERTADO de su letargo y así volver a sonreír sin tabú y confiar en los demás. Ese debe ser uno de sus mayores traumas.

Es algo complejo tratar con el "ambidiestro" en estos momentos. Siempre pensé que como entre él y Takeshi había mucha confianza y a Echizen lo sentía fluir en naturalidad con el chico más alto, tal vez pudiese vencer esa barrera de compañerismo para algo más. Pero en todo este periodo en que los he OBSERVADO, Momoshiro ha sido muy transparente y no OCULTA alguna actitud extraña, un gesto, nada. Solo debe de considerarlo, si es que así fuera, su mejor amigo. Lamentable para Ryoma que tendrá que pagar de esta forma el haberse involucrado con alguien "ocupado". Aunque se sienta solo y sea algo menor, no es un bebé como para no saber que lo que hace está mal.

Más de un HERIDO va a resultar de esta "batalla", eso claro está, pero cada uno elige su camino, cada uno es forjador de su propio destino que yo, voy a hacer de cuenta, soy quien descubrió en este lugar los trazos sin terminar y que solo puedo darles un único y último retoque para que la obra maestra quede concluida. Ya que de todas formas, la obra sin terminar habla por sí misma.

Ellos son como las ideas, los personajes de un libro que tienen vida propia y que el escritor, servidor de ellos, está allí a su disposición para enseñárselos al mundo y mostrárselos tal cual son pero que no puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia, alterar su interioridad y esencia.

Me gusta JUGAR con las personas, sí, ponerlas a prueba, pero solo busco la manera de que sean ellos mismos quienes tomen las decisiones para mostrarse tal cual son. Sean correctas o no. De todas formas, yo ya tendré en mente un plan para cada una de esas elecciones y así poder continuar y terminar con el JUEGO, que se acaba solo cuando llegue el momento indicado, cuando sea el propio JUEGO al que se le acaben las opciones, cuando la historia ya no de para más y encuentre su final...

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Bien, les dije que este cap sería algo más extraño pero que trataría de aclarar, por ejemplo, el título del fic._

_Ya saben quién es este "jugador estratega" que quiere hacer pagar al entrenador??_

_Desde este cap, los títulos van a cambiar, no será solo una palabra así que, es como si acabara la primera temporada de "ni á ni d", je. Ya tengo escritos más caps y les puedo decir que son 3 temporadas, la última es la más breve porque solo será los últimos capítulos de cada personaje._

_Se viene bueno, de verdad..._

_Bien, agradezco a los comentarios de **saku-ann**, **kiu**, **ainariel14** y **ki-san**._

_**ainariel14**: Gracias por escribir y créeme que tengo más que claro que este es el fic más líoso y complicado que he escrito, pero me gusta XP Todo está escrito desde la perspectiva final de este "jugador estratega", por eso los títulos y lo demás. Y Oishi... bue, la goldes pair tiene para un rato, pero entiéndelo, está celoso y no lo quiere admitir!! Eso es malo. _

_**ki-san**: Gracias por tu review y tu ánimo, eso me gustó!! Qué bueno que te guste la golden, se viene más de ellos en lo que sigue._

_**PRÓX. CAP**: Hn... éstoy en mi Universidad así que... no me acuerdo cuál sigue, je, lo siento ¬¬UU_

_Besos!!_


	12. doce: Tezuka, terminar sin concluir

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 12: Terminar sin CONCLUIR.**_

Francamente cada día entiendo menos a Oishi. El espectáculo de ayer fue algo vergonzoso y poco apropiado para un alumno de su nivel y compostura.

Sé bien que ha sido amigo de Kikumaru desde hace mucho y su relación de compañerismo es distinta a la nuestra. Sin embargo, parece haber una ruptura un tanto importante entre esos dos que me complica las cosas aún más. Debo determinar las jugadas y las parejas que formaré pero, con ellos dos en contra y Echizen y Fuji menos, las posibilidades se me agotan.

Debiera castigarlos sin permitir que participaran de la semifinal del Campeonato a vuelta de vacaciones, pero dadas las circunstancias... tendré que suspenderlos para la Liga a fin de Semestre. Es una lástima porque ambos son un gran aporte al equipo, de eso no hay duda, pero tampoco puedo fomentar la discusión que mantuvieron este viernes, esa situación no puede repetirse. Sumire-sensei estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Estoy algo agotado mentalmente. Pese a ello, detesto comenzar la semana de vacaciones. Tanto tiempo libre fomenta solo el ocio y la pereza!! Eso no lo tolero. Prefiero entrenar solo, leer algún buen libro, no descuidar los estudios e hilvanar la táctica adecuada para enfrentar a St. Rudolph con toda la potencia.

Me preocupa la situación de Echizen. No había tenido noticias de él hasta el jueves pasado, cuando Takeshi vino a contarnos lo ocurrido. Iría a verlo pero, como se encuentra en casa ajena, no pienso arriesgarme. No es que piense que Takeshi sería capaz de darse cuenta de algo, pero tampoco se ve bien que yo, el Capitán de equipo vaya a visitar a uno de los titulares personalmente.

Sé que debe estar molesto porque no lo he ido a ver, pero ya no está grave, se le pasará.

Lo que me tiene algo nervioso es el tema con Syuichiroh. Y que Kikumaru y Fuji nos vieran en esa ocasión, besándonos, fue algo torpe de mi parte. Está bien, fue un impulso que sentí. Syuichiroh no se me había acercado en tiempo y Ryoma estaba desaparecido, estaba siendo ignorado por ambos y eso no me agradó del todo.

Lo peor del caso no es que se enteraran, puesto que si bien saben este secreto no creo tengan el valor de divulgarlo. Sino el hecho de que fuera justamente Syusuke uno de los que presenciara aquello y pareciera no haberle afectado en absoluto, actuando con tanta normalidad como siempre mientras pronunciaba una sonrisa inagotable.

Por supuesto, yo tampoco podía demostrarme nervioso en ese momento, ya la torpeza había sido cometida y no había vuelta atrás, para qué complicarse de más en ello. Lo que debe hacerse en estos casos es no torturarse con lo ocurrido, sino ser emprendedor y no tan solo buscar, también hallar la solución al conflicto. Así se debe actuar con todo.

Por la tarde llamaré a Sumire-sensei para comentarle los progresos. Por ahora solo ocuparé mi tiempo en algo importante hasta que la hora en que quedamos de vernos con Syuichiroh llegue.

--_**Te esperaba...**_

--_**Oishi... Buenos días.**_

--_**Buenos días, Tezuka.**_

Nos dirigimos a alguna fuente para beber algo. Durante todo el trayecto no intercambiamos palabra alguna. Solo una vez estando en el lugar y siendo atendidos por una joven mesera, podemos iniciar la platica.

--_**Qué fue lo que te ocurrió??**_ – Oishi solo observa su gaseosa sin atreverse a contestar – _**Oishi... es necesario que te pregunte nuevamente??**_

--**No Tezuka, está bien** – comienza a hablar sin mirarme aún – _**Verás, es... algo complejo. Lo seguro de todo esto es que... yo no puedo volver a jugar con Eiji.**_

--_**No preguntaré sobre lo ocurrido, ya no tiene importancia. Solo quiero que no vuelva a repetirse. Entiendes el porqué, no??**_

--_**Claro. Descuida, ya no volverá a pasar.**_

_**--Bien, entonces ahora...**_

_**--Tezuka, puedes contestarme algo con franqueza??**_

_**--De qué se trata?? **_

_**--Nosotros... seguimos siendo buenos amigos, no??**_

_**--Por supuesto. Sabes que eres casi el único – **_por no decirle que es mi única amistad.

--_**Y... no te agradaría volver a ser como antes??**_

-- ...- solo cayo. Puedo imaginar a qué se refiere con ese "antes" pero, por qué ahora??

--_**No te gustaría recuperar la amistad transparente que solíamos tener??**_

--_**Yo no tengo inconvenientes, debes saberlo.**_

--_**Es que, desde que comenzamos con "esto", sea lo que sea, hay algunas cosas que he tenido que ocultarte, como tú a mí.**_

--_**Sé a lo que te refieres.**_

--_**Ambos sabemos que nos falta algo. Si comenzamos a tener algo más fue solo para evadir algo que tal vez tú no querías y por mi parte, algo de lo que no me quería dar cuenta... Crees que estamos a tiempo??**_

--_**Por qué tendría que ser tarde??**_

Ignoro la razón que detonó en Oishi el encararme y hacerme saber esto. Pero, estas mismas excusas y argumentos las he pensado yo desde que todo comenzó. Es bueno liberarse en parte de todo esto.

--_**Bien, si retomaremos todo como antes... por qué no empiezas contándome algo que me hayas ocultado??**_

Pero también es embarazoso salir de esto así de sencillo. Cómo decirle que mantuve una relación oculta con Echizen mientras seguíamos juntos??

--_**No tienes nada que decir??**_

--_**Qué te hizo querer dejar las cosas como antes, Syuichiroh??**_ – al parecer, di en el punto.

--_**Ya te lo dije, o todavía te parece demasiado extraño??**_

--_**No, te creo.**_

Hubo un silencio. Syuichiroh me extendió la mano y yo la apreté, queriendo dar por cerrado este pacto de renovada amistad. Aunque es posible que tardemos en recuperar la total confianza en el otro para confesarnos las cosas que ambos callamos mientras nos estrechamos las manos.

Nos vamos a pasar la tarde a su casa, ya que estaría solo en ese día. Sin embargo a las horas de haber sellado nuestro pacto y dar fe de ello, nos encontramos uno junto al otro, rompiendo el acuerdo y cayendo en el pecado otra vez

Al parecer, separarse físicamente de Oishi va a resultar engorroso.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------


	13. trece: Oishi, COMPRENDER sin sufrimiento

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 13: COMPRENDER sin sufrimiento**_

Mi familia quiso salir al campo este fin de semana y yo dije que tenía entrenamiento, cuando en realidad es que no me animo a viajar. Al menos, necesitaba estos dos días para reflexionar a solas con mi conciencia.

Es ahora cuando vuelvo a quedarme solo, en mi casa, sin demasiado por hacer. Me recuesto en mi cama, aún revuelta desde hace unas horas en que Tezuka se quedó conmigo nuevamente. Cierro mis ojos y me dispongo a aclarar un poco toda esta nebulosa que hay en mi mente y no me está dejando actuar como debiera.

Muerdo un poco mi labio inferior, abriendo la herida que allí me hubiese propinado el que alguna vez, fue mi amigo y colega.

Lo admito, la pelea de ayer fue una de las cosas más estúpidas que he podido hacer en este último tiempo, aunque en este periodo prácticamente TODO lo que realizo ha sido sin demasiada premeditación. Como lo que ocurrió con Tezuka esta tarde.

--_**No es correcto pedir explicaciones a alguien si no eres capaz de aclararte y ni tú mismo puedes contestar aquellas preguntas que haces.**_

--_**No necesito de consejos en este momento, Syusuke. Quiero estar solo.**_

--_**Tal vez debieras escuchar a alguien más que no seas tú. Si quieres hablar con Eiji de forma seria y sincera, resuelve lo que tengas pendiente con Tezuka primero. Solo así podrán volver a entenderse bien**_ – pude notar ese particular brillo en los ojos de Fuji al hablarme. De cierta manera quería incomodarme y lo estaba logrando.

--_**No tengo nada que hablar con Tezuka en este momento ni mucho menos con Kikumaru. Déjame ya**_ – trataba de no sonar demasiado agresivo pero hablar tranquilamente en ese minuto, posterior a la riña con Eiji, me era casi imposible.

--_**Lo que digo es para el bien de ambos. No me gusta ver a Eiji desanimado por culpa de sus peleas.**_

--_**Todo el mundo tiene derecho a pelear, por qué no nos dejas en paz??!**_

--_**Porque Eiji me importa mucho...**_

--_**No te des la molestia de explicarme, entiendo a la perfección**_ – de solo imaginar algo más, la ira en mí vuelve a aumentar.

--_**Bueno **_– sonriendo por primera vez en todo este lapso – _**espero que pase un muy buen fin de semana, sub-capitán Oishi.**_

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aquella conversación que sostuve ayer con Fuji me dio el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarme a Tezuka y plantearle mis inquietudes. Y eso estuvo estupendo, si no fuera porque me vi imposibilitado a cumplir en rigor con nuestro pacto. Pese a que no nos amamos, el deseo corporal parece haber ganado en esta ocasión.

Bueno, ya es bastante tarde y como no tengo alguna actividad por hacer aprovecharé mi tiempo en visitar a Ryoma. Me agrada mucho Echizen y supongo que ha estado un poco solo estos días de recuperación. Es una muy buena idea el ir a verlo.

Una vez que llego a su casa, Ryoma me deja entrar. El pequeño se ve que no lo ha pasado muy bien en esta semana, por lo que trato de ser lo más cordial y amable que puedo con él, después de todo, somos compañeros de equipo.

Al parecer en estos últimos días no ha tenido mayores complicaciones con sus heridas, lo cual es un alivio. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda jugar en esta temporada, no obtendría la cicatrización adecuada ni el cuidado necesario. Se lo hago notar y eso lo desanima enormemente.

Después de compartir a lo menos una hora con Echizen, me despido y le dejo una invitación para que venga a mi casa cuando quiera. Claro, que él no la acepta pero "lo cordial no quita lo valiente" así que, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Justo cuando va a dejarme en la entrada, es Tezuka quien viene llegando. Al parecer, se le ocurrió la misma idea que a mí, solo que horas después. Hubiese sido mejor ponerse de acuerdo y desde la tarde, cuando estuvimos juntos, pasarnos a saludar por estos lados.

--_**Buenas noches, Tezuka. Parece que Ryoma tiene más visitas que atender por hoy**_ – el Capitán se sorprendió un poco al verme.

--_**Buenas noches**_ – es lo único que logra articular, actuando con normalidad, como siempre.

--_**Bueno, yo ya estuve bastante acá así que, me marcho. Que te recuperes pronto, Echizen.**_

--_**Ahá, gracias por venir.**_

--_**Adiós, Tezuka.**_

--_**Adiós, Oishi.**_

Voy a mitad de cuadra con rumbo a mi casa cuando recuerdo que no sé lo que pasará conmigo por haber golpeado a Eiji el día de ayer, no se lo pregunté a Tezuka. Lo mejor sería devolverme, estar otro rato más acompañándolo hasta que decida irse de casa de Echizen y preguntárselo. Sería inapropiado hablar de aquello frente a Ryoma, no es un tema que le incumba.

Retorno sobre mis pasos hacia la casa en que ya me había despedido y reparo en la puerta justo en el instante en que iba a golpear. Estaba junta, podría pasar sin más.

Abro la puerta levemente, me dispongo a pedir "permiso" para entrar cuando justo enfrente veo lo que jamás hubiese podido creer, aunque me lo contaran. Echizen besaba a Tezuka y este lo besaba a él con la misma intensidad el uno con el otro!! Pero... cómo??

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, retrocedo, junto otra vez la puerta y me retiro del lugar cauteloso, sin haber sido captado por ninguno de ellos.

Trato de darle vueltas al asunto, de meditar y pensar qué fue lo que en verdad vi, si fue una ilusión o algo similar. Entonces me resigno a creer que lo que mis ojos captaron era cierto.

Ahora, sabiendo lo que había visto tenía que encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo este embrollo. Tras pensar y darle vueltas al asunto más de diez veces pude llegar a una conclusión: Tezuka y Ryoma estaban juntos de alguna manera. Lo que me incomodó mayormente fue el hecho de que con el Capitán habíamos "terminado" esta tarde y tan solo hace algunas horas, habíamos intimado nuevamente.

Sería tonto pensar que tras terminar conmigo corrió al anochecer inmediatamente a buscar cariño en quien tal vez sí le guste de verdad. Es obvio que ellos permanecían juntos a mis espaldas!!

Qué tonto me siento!! Qué pisoteado!! Sé que nunca tuvimos un lazo de amor profundo pero, yo le tenía un mínimo de respeto, pero a él... poco le importó!! Desde cuándo habrán ocultado todo esto?? Desde cuándo y no me di cuenta??

Quería volver a ser su amigo incondicional otra vez, pero esto me daba algo en qué pensar. Me siento sin peso alguno en este instante y sin ganas de nada. Pensé que sería peor, pero no. No me duele ni mucho menos, es mi orgullo el que se siente destrozar.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_**PRÓX.CAP**: del Ochibi!!_


	14. catorce: Ryoma, PROCEDER sin pensar

_**Bueno, es en este cap. donde espero mi muerte súbita XP ya sea por obra de la naturaleza o por la euforia de las lectoras… aunque preferiría la primera ¬¬UU**_

_**Si se les ocurre una forma sádica y dolorosa de matarme, háganmela saber, gracias ¬¬**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai – Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 14: PROCEDER sin pensar.**_

--_**Ahá, gracias por venir.**_

--_**Adiós, Tezuka.**_

--_**Adiós, Oishi.**_

--_**Qué te dio por venir a verme?**_ – Oishi apenas sí había salido cuando le hago esta pregunta, de manera desanimada.

--_**Cómo te encuentras, Echizen??**_ – parece ignorar por completo la pregunta que le hice hasta hace un momento.

--_**Cómo crees que me pueda encontrar??**_

Hago pasar a Tezuka y antes de esperar cerrar siquiera la puerta arremeto en su contra con un beso. No es de pasión ni mucho menos de cariño, es un beso brusco que más parece un golpe seco que otra cosa. Al instante el Entrenador se separa de mí algo alarmado.

--_**Nos podría ver Syuichiroh...**_

--_**Syuichiroh ya se fue...**_

--_**Por qué lo llamaste?? Acaso...**_

--_**No, por favor!! Él es quien decidió venir a verme por cuenta propia. Tal parece que "el novio" se preocupa más que el mismo "amante"**_ – todo lo que he dicho y hecho hasta el momento ha sido con la misma desgana, aunque intente lo contrario.

--_**Echizen...**_

Tezuka ahora es quien me besa. Me lleva hasta el muro más próximo y me continúa besando. Lo dejo después a él apoyado en la pared y yo profundizo el beso, ya que ni siquiera notó que aún tengo una herida en la cabeza y me presionó fuertemente contra el lienzo.

Luego nos separamos, sin hablar más. Cierro la puerta, pasamos al salón, le sirvo un té de hierbas y nos quedamos sentados lado a lado sin cruzar palabra alguna.

No es que haya extrañado demasiado a Kunimitsu y por eso le propinara un beso de inmediato en cuanto lo vi. Es solo que me siento molesto y melancólico a la vez. Por qué Momo...?? Pese a que ya han pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido, no concibo olvidarlo ni sacármelo de la cabeza, soy un tipo rencoroso.

Aquel beso que se dieron, la dulzura con que Momo la trataba y conque ella respondía a todo. El jueves fue negro para mí en casa de los Takeshi.

--_**Ryoma, te presento a Ann Tachibana, mi novia. Ann, como sabrás, él es hijo del gran Nanjiroh Echizen.**_

--_**Oh, de verdad estoy encantada!! Gusto en conocerte, Ryoma-kun.**_

--_**Hn.**_

--_**Bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Qué te parece Momo, si cocino algo exquisito mientras tú me ayudas con los ingredientes y luego lo compartimos los tres allá abajo??**_

--_**Muy buena idea!! Ya me estaba entrando el apetito!! Qué dices, Ryoma??**_

--_**Me da igual, no tengo ganas de comer.**_

--_**Pero...**_

--_**Ann, no te preocupes. Dejémoslo a solas un momento y luego lo llamamos cuando esté terminado.**_

--_**Bueno.**_

En lo que restó de tarde, se la pasaron con risitas y de esas discusiones que no son reales, sino más bien un juego. Desde el segundo piso se oían sus conversaciones!! Yo no me quería enterar de todo lo que hacían, o lo que pensaban hacer. Me daba igual los planes que tuvieran en adelante, no los quería saber!!!

Ahh!! El jueves pasado había sido inolvidable. Esa chica ya se había ganado el corazón de Momo y yo ni lo sabía. Tal vez por andar distanciado de él la última semana. Siempre que me invitaba a salir me negaba y probablemente en una de esas salidas me lo hubiera dicho. Y claro, yo no habría hecho el ridículo que hice, aunque no alcancé a decir nada, me sentí muy ridículo, he de reconocerlo.

El viernes a primera hora tenía todo preparado para irme de su casa. Momoshiro trató de impedirlo y yo de darle las mil y una excusas, pero no me detendría, ya había tomado la decisión. Para qué seguir torturándome, teniéndolo todos los días a mi lado si ya era de alguien más??!! Daba igual, tendría que de ahora en adelante considerarlo solo, en estricto rigor, como mi amigo, como lo que debería ser.

Bueno, supongo que por algo será. Si justo la única persona que me hace sentir bien ya está ocupada, tiene que significar algo. Quizá, aunque no crea en ello, esté "destinado" a la soledad.

Diablos!! Por qué tenía que aparecer esa tal Ann justo en estos momentos!! Aunque si ella no hubiese aparecido, no sé qué lo que hubiera sucedido. Nunca Momo me ha comentado algo acerca de si le ha gustado, siquiera de casualidad, algún chico. Siempre sus comentarios eran referidos a chicas. Hasta en eso hubiese tenido las de perder, ya que él, al parecer, era "normal".

"_Echizen, aunque no quieras admitirlo, estás donde comenzaste... de nuevo solo!_!" Termino por decirme una vez más a mí mismo.

--_**Echizen!**_

Kunimitsu me hablaba y yo recién me percato. Claro, a él tampoco se le puede considerar una gran compañía.

--_**Sucede algo??**_

--_**Supongo que no pensarás en jugar esta temporada de Campeonato.**_

--_**Ya me lo han repetido muchas veces. Pero, para el término de las vacaciones yo ya tendré que estar bien.**_

--_**Eso está por verse.**_

Otra vez nos callamos. La comunicación aquí cada vez es peor.

El Capitán en este tiempo de estar ocultos, ha tratado de incentivar mi pasión por el tenis, sin conseguir mayores cambios. Siempre me dice que tengo gran potencial y que soy un tonto por no aprovecharlo.

No lo sé, aún no encuentro algo que me despierte mayor interés y pasión. El tenis me gusta, como un hobby más puede ser o por el simple hecho de querer derrotar a Nanjiroh. Pero sigo sintiéndome vacío y sin algo que me motive a más. Qué se puede hacer al respecto??

Tezuka se despide luego de terminar con su té y se marcha. Esta vez no nos quedaremos a hacer algo más debido a mi condición inestable.

Escucho sonar el teléfono desde la sala. Me adelanto a él sin ganas de contestar, cediendo finalmente ante tal ruido que ya me empezaba a marear.

--_**Bueno?**_? – sin quererlo mi tono siempre resulta tan desanimado.

--_**Ah... Ryoma-kun...**_ – esa voz...

--_**Qué sucede??**_

--_**Buenas noches. Disculpa que... te moleste a estas horas pero... me preocupé de que no hayas asistido a clases esta semana. Supe lo de tu accidente y lo siento mucho. Tomoka-chan y los muchachos también estaban angustiados por ti.**_

Genial, por si fuera poco además de tener que lidiar con estas heridas que no quieren sanar, conque me traten como a un enfermo y hasta no pueda jugar, se suma que prácticamente toda Seishun Gakuen debe estar enterada de mi accidente y lo peor, quizá qué cosas habrán inventado los chismosos del Instituto. Como si me agradara la idea de que todo el mundo rumoree cosas de mí, qué detestable.

--_**Ryoma-kun, sigues ahí??**_

--_**Sí, claro. Disculpa... tienes algo que hacer mañana??**_ – de acuerdo, sé que luego me arrepentiré de lo que estoy haciendo pero...

--_**Ehh... yo... no.**_

--_**Perfecto. Te importa si te paso a buscar a eso de las 10 A.M??**_

--_**Ahh... claro!! Es decir, no me importa. Te estaré esperando!!**_

--_**Bien, entonces...**_

--_**Hasta mañana, Ryoma-kun!!**_

--_**Hasta mañana, Ryuzaki-chan.**_

Ya es de mañana y me dispongo a recoger a Ryuzaki. Hoy se cumple una semana desde aquel incidente. No he tenido mayores complicaciones psicológicas con ello más que haber perdido, de cierta forma, mi individualidad al dejar que otro me atendiera y dedicara tanto tiempo. Pero la paranoia de que "todo el mundo me observa" o imaginar que "hay alguien esperando por mí" no se me ha cruzado por la mente.

Al fin nos vemos y salimos con dirección no definida hacia algún parque o plaza cercana. Cuando llegamos a uno donde había mucha gente, en especial niños jugando, nos sentamos en una banca para recién romper el silencio en todo el trayecto.

--_**Ryoma-kun, cómo te has sentido??**_

--_**Supongo que mejor.**_

--_**Qué bien!! Ehh...**_ –se nota que está nerviosa porque no sabe qué más decir o preguntar.

Unos segundos pasan y no hay tema en el tapete. Le digo que aguarde un momento y yo me levanto en dirección a un vendedor que allí se encontraba para comprarle palomitas de maíz. Cualquier persona que nos viera juntos diría que es una cita.

--_**Aquí tienes.**_

--_**Gracias, Ryoma-kun... Ryoma-kun, recuerdas este lugar??**_

--_**Mmm, la verdad, no. Para mí todos los parques son iguales.**_

--_**En este parque... hace algunos meses nosotros... comenzamos con nuestro noviazgo. Bueno, je**_ – sonríe de poca gana – _**y también terminamos, sabes??**_

Vaya sí que soy asertivo!! Traer a Sakuno-chan justo al lugar que más recuerdos de nuestra relación le podía acarrear. "_Echizen... eres un genio!!_" Mnn, aunque lo último, tal vez podía ser cierto.

--_**Sakuno-chan... tú... me quieres aún??**_

--_**Ryoma-kun!!**_ – mucho nerviosismo y evita mirarme. Aún está enganchada de mí, es evidente.

--_**Crees que sea tarde para nosotros?? **_

Todo un "cliché". Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago. Sakuno no me gusta, eso lo tengo DEMASIADO claro. Y tener que hacer todo con tanta calma para "reconquistar" a una chica, o simplemente conquistarle es tedioso. Por eso ya asumí que prefiero a los chicos.

Por qué entonces hago esto?? "_Echizen, parece que el golpe que te propinaron en la cabeza te está afectando más de lo que imaginaste_".

--_**Ryoma-kun, pero tú...**_

--_**Ya sé lo que dije hace un tiempo atrás. Dime sinceramente, no te gustaría retomar la relación de antes??**_

--_**Ryoma yo...**_

Sin esperar más, porque la paciencia para seguir hablando poéticamente se me acabó, la beso sutilmente en los labios, tomando su rostro con una de mis manos. Ella solo se deja y cierra los ojos, sintiendo profundamente aquello.

Bien, definitivamente algo anda mal en mi cerebro porque, no creo que sea tanta la necesidad por NO sentirme solo como para buscar en Sakuno-chan un refugio. Y mucho peor, haber terminado el día con ella de novia... y en mi cama.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Gracias a quienes me escribieron... ahora si quieren hacerlo para escupirme, se acepta ¬¬ yo misma me repudio por esto pero, como dijo el "jugador estratega", yo soy sólo la escritora, esclava de los personajes y la trama, nada más ¬¬ (intento fallido para que no me odien)_


	15. JUGADOR ESTRATEGA II

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

Jugador estratega II: Mi presente, sombra del pasado.

Cómo saber que Ryoma se involucraría con su ex nuevamente?? Eso no estaba en los planes. Estoy seguro de que él ya no la quiere, entonces, por qué está con ella?? Primer asunto en qué pensar.

Tezuka y el sub-capitán terminaron, algo bueno. Sin embargo él se sigue viendo con Echizen y la idea es que DEBE quedarse solo, sin uno ni lo otro. Es esa soledad la que lo tiene que afligir y expiar así, sus pecados. Aún tiene que centrar su interés en _quien corresponde_, solo así sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos livianos.

Tendré que esperar la actitud de Echizen al estar con ambos a la vez. Podría ser que Tezuka pase a un segundo plano en estos momentos?? Será interesante de ver.

Por otra parte me emociona saber que Oishi ha seguido los hilos sin perder rastro, eso es bueno. Pronto veremos si "la pareja de oro" merece estar unida o no. El que DESCUBRIERA el engaño de Tezuka de esa forma estaba fuera de los márgenes de mi plan. Bueno, lo había pensado pero tendría que haber forzado las cosas y sin embargo se dio de manera natural. Brillante.

Doy gracias a Inui por darme esa información y alegrarme el día. Es bueno tener muchos contactos que te informan justo de lo que quieres saber, además de tener olfato para ese tipo de coincidencias y estar justo en el lugar y el momento indicado. No todo es talento y habilidad, la suerte JUEGA un importante rol en la vida de todos.

Dejo un momento de lado mis reflexiones y mi práctica de tenis, contra el muro, porque mi intuición me indica que algo no va con normalidad. Entro a la sala principal, con mis sentidos alerta y puedo apreciar una sombra dibujada como silueta en la ventana de aquel lugar.

--_**Buenas tardes, querido alumno. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.**_

No toma la molestia de voltearse a mirar antes de saludar. Yo tampoco necesité que hablara ni menos verlo de frente para saber de quién se trataba.

Ya que verifiqué el porqué de mi malestar, me dispongo a salir de allí presto.

--_**Ya no saludas a tu antiguo Maestro??**_

--_**Buenas tardes, Sensei. Si me disculpa...**_

--_**Más de tres años sin vernos y esta es la forma en que me recibes??**_

--_**No tengo más que hacer aquí, con su permiso, Sensei.**_

--_**Desde que entraste a ese Instituto…has crecido. Y dime, ya encontraste con quién divertirte allí??**_

--_**Disculpe, Sensei, ese no es tema de su incumbencia.**_

_**--Eso significa que sí. Bien, a quién piensas castigar, eh?! Vamos, cuéntale algo a tu viejo Maestro.**_

--_**Si quiere ver alguno de mis progresos, tendrá que ser en cuanto al violín. En todo lo demás que yo pueda hacer, usted no tiene relación alguna.**_

--_**Bien, como quieras. Entonces – **_se da la vuelta y queda de frente a mí, aunque no puedo ver con claridad su rostro_** - deseo escuchar de ti… cómo era que se llamaba esa pieza?? Ah, cómo olvidarlo… supongo que tú aún la recuerdas, no??**_

--_**Creo que me será imposible, Sensei. No recuerdo...**_

--_**Hijo mío!! Ya saludaste a tu Sensei que acaba de llegar del extranjero?? Por qué no nos deleitas con alguna melodía en violín?? Quisiera escuchar esa que te enseñó tu Maestro hace años!! **_

No tenía en mente darle en el gusto, pero considerando la entrada de mi madre al salón, no debía dejar de lado una petición del Maestro.

Toco unas cuantas piezas sin mayor motivación, incluyendo "aquella" que quería evitar en un comienzo y que es a pedido del señor aquí presente. Termino, mi madre aplaude entusiasmada y el que fue mi Sensei hace un tiempo me mira complacido, con una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro.

Hago las reverencias pertinentes y me retiro sin más demora de la sala. No quiero quedarme a solas con él, no me haría bien.

Mi cuerpo está cansado por el entrenamiento de hoy, mi mente también debido a esta visita inesperada y finalmente, solo recurro a descansar recostado en mi cama para recuperarme. Aunque mis ojos y mi conciencia van cayendo de a poco, ya no me doy cuenta de que, me duermo…

…

…

--_**Mnnn… continúa así… sigue así…**_

--_**Pero Maestro!! Ya no quiero!!**_ – estoy llorando, estoy asustado y el juego de mi Sensei ya no me gusta.

--_**Sólo, continúa…**_

Yo sigo llorando y veo que mi Sensei tienes sus ojos cerrados y pasa su lengua por sus labios. Ya no quiero esto!! Pero, no puedo hacer nada, mi Maestro tiene mi cabeza sujeta muy firme con sus manos y me lleva hasta su cuerpo para que yo no me detenga.

--_**Por qué, Sensei??**_

--_**Sigue…!!**_

Y le obedezco otra vez. Pero, esto es malo, esto no debe ser!! Papá y mamá nunca me dijeron de algo así!!

Saco mi lengua y vuelvo a lamer la puntita del "aparato reproductor masculino", como me dijo mi papá. Él me enseñó todas las partes del cuerpo de un hombre, pero nunca me dijo que esto se tenía que hacer.

--_**Ya no quiero!! No me gusta este juego!!**_

De pronto, veo los ojos de mi Maestro. Está furioso, tengo miedo, me quiero ir!! Nunca lo había visto así!! Sus ojos están enojados, sus ojos parecen los del diablo!! Arden, están rojos, como de sangre y yo no me puedo mover. Tengo miedo!! Quiero a mi mamá…!! Oto-san!! Oka-san!!

--_**No te comportes mal conmigo, o les diré a tus padres… se pondrán muy tristes al saber que su pequeño se ha comportado mal.**_

--_**Snif, snif. Pero, Sensei… ya no quiero ser el ángel!!**_

--_**Chh, chh, chh. **_

Me obliga a abrir la boca y me jala hacia él. Ahora tengo todo su gran miembro en mi boca y me da asco. Es demasiado grande para mí!! Quiero vomitar!!

Comienzo a hacer arcadas, me estoy ahogando y él hace que lo cubra con mi boca lo más que puedo y luego me empuja un poco para que salga, para que respire. Y así repite ese movimiento muchas veces.

Mi boca mete y saca su miembro, apurándose cada vez más porque él me presiona la cabeza con más fuerza, me tira del cabello. Yo no sé lo que hago, no sé qué me está haciendo mi Maestro!! Yo solo venía a practicar algo de música, nada más, no quería ser un niño malo, yo no quiero ser un niño malo y no hacerle caso al Sensei tampoco, pero no me gusta esto!!

Ahora sí que no puedo respirar. Mi Maestro me soltó y una cosa blanca, como orina pero más espesa alcanzó a entrar en mi boca y hasta mi garganta y tuve que tragarla para poder respirar, pero era muy mala, no tenía buen sabor, era asquerosa!!

Y ahora toso y toso y no dejo de llorar, no sé por qué, pero sigo llorando y estoy con las manos en el piso, tocando esa cosa blanca, con esa cosa blanca en mi cara y en mis dientes aún. Y sentí deseos de vomitar, pero mi Sensei me dio un vaso con agua, dijo que me enjuagara la boca y me pasó un caramelo.

--_**Bien… bien…**_

--_**Snif… snif…**_

--_**El angelito ya se cansó??**_

--_**Sen… snif, sei…**_ - no puedo hablar bien, tengo mucha pena.

--_**No te asustes, tú solo quédate allí, no hagas nada. No desconfíes de tu Maestro.**_

Se me acercó y comenzó a sacarme la ropa. Yo no puedo moverme, no puedo llorar ni nada. Estoy asustado, no sé qué hacer!! Quiero llorar, pero solo me sale el llanto desde la garganta y mi boca tirita mucho, no puedo dejar que mi Sensei me vea así, se enojará conmigo por ser un mal alumno.

Ahora se pasea y me observa todo el rato, no deja de mirarme y yo estoy parado, sin ropa frente a él y pongo mis dos manos sobre mi boca, para que no vea que tirita y no escuche los sonidos que hace mi garganta de pena. Lo miro hacia arriba, mi Sensei es muy alto!! Y más miedo me da.

--_**Te ves adorable… ahora sí pareces un ángel.**_

--_**Ya… no quiero ser el Ángel…**_ - no me quito las manos de encima.

--_**No seas un niño malo, ya casi terminamos.**_

Se me acerca y me acaricia. Me dice al oído que tengo una piel muy blanca y me besa fuerte en el cuello. Me dolió, es como si me hubiese mordido. Y sigue mordiéndome hacia mi pecho y mi guatita. Y me duele más!!

--_**Auch…**_

--_**Te dolió??**_

--_**No, no, no Sensei…**_ - empecé otra vez a tiritar y se me empezaron a salir lágrimas.

--_**Chh, Chh, Chh… **_

Y… ahora… me da un beso en la boca. Eso no está bien, eso no se hace, pero si mi Maestro lo está haciendo…

Metió su lengua dentro de mi boca y yo hice una arcada, es muy brusco, me muerde fuerte el labio y comienza a sangrar.

Me recuesta sobre el sillón donde él estaba sentado hace un rato y me mira. Otra vez tiene esa mirada!! Otra vez veo sus ojos rojos, esos ojos malos!! Tengo miedo!!

--_**No me tengas miedo…**_

Me acaricia y lleva su mano hasta mi trasero. Sigue acariciándome allí y no deja de mirarme de frente. Se detiene un poco, se me acerca y me dice algo bajito.

--_**Esto te dolerá un poco**_ – pasa su lengua por sus labios – _**pero tú como mi aprendiz serás valiente.**_

Y entonces…

--_**AAahhh!!**_ _**Kirihara-sensei!!!**_

Abro mis ojos, ya es de noche, la ventana está abierta y yo me dormí sobre la cama.

Suspiro. Estoy transpirando.

No recuerdo qué habré estado soñando, pero estoy agitado y siento miedo y coraje. Además, desperté gritando _su_ nombre… de seguro volví a "soñar" con aquello. Y claro, hace tiempo que no tenía ninguna pesadilla de ese estilo, pero con su reciente llegada… volví a verlo como antes en mis sueños.

Me asomo por la ventana. Quiero aclarar mi cabeza. No puedo estar pensando en un pasado que ya fue, que ya no existe. Tengo que seguir como siempre, como estaba antes de su regreso. Ocuparme de _mis _asuntos pendientes.

Pero veo que poco a poco la sombra de ese hombre se aleja de mi casa, recién. Como calculando la hora de mi despertar y sincronizando todo para que lo viera irse, para atormentarme.

Una vez más…

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

_------------------------------_

_Bien… algo fuerte, aunque no lo hice tan explícito._

_Lamentable, pero bue. Sé que en un comienzo puse que era Shounen ai y que la violencia no implicaría "este tipo de violencia" a un menor, pero, se dio._

_Un poco más de este jugador estratega. Ya se sabrá más y en su próx. Cap, aclararé al fin quién es. Pese a que ustedes ya deben tener sus suposiciones._

_Besos!!_


	16. Syuichiroh, ADMITIR sin palabras

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 16: ADMITIR sin palabras.**_

****

--_**Así que... eran novios desde hace ya bastante tiempo...**_

--_**Efectivamente.**_

--_**Y ahora dices que Tezuka... crees que él te engañó??**_

--_**No lo creo, te lo puedo asegurar.**_

--_**Sí, ya sé que me dijiste que lo viste con alguien pero, quién era??**_

--_**Eso no importa, Eiji. El hecho es que me estuvo ocultando aquello por tanto tiempo y ni cuenta me di!!**_

--_**Oishi, no sabes cuánto lo siento!!**_

--_**Gracias por tu apoyo, Eiji.**_

No, definitivamente no podía ser tan fácil como lo había imaginado. Ojalá pudiera contarle a Eiji lo que me sucede, tal como lo pensé, pero no creo que suceda de esa forma, sin contar que en la "recreación" que hago de cuando hablo con Kikumaru, no queda en tan solo un "_gracias por tu apoyo_". Prefiero dejar de pensar en esas cosas cuando el asunto se desvía a otra parte, que no recordaré esta vez.

Domingo, parado enfrente de la casa de mi antiguo compañero de dobles, sin animarme a llamar a la puerta. Cuando consigo el valor necesario toco el timbre una vez. Lo toco por segunda vez. Vuelvo a insistir por tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta y ya... Entendí el mensaje, la familia completa salió. Perfecto.

Me siento a esperar su llegada. Nada más que 3 horas sigo esperando y no me percato de ello. Tengo urgencia por ver a Eiji y hablar con él, por pedirle perdón.

Puedo distinguir el automóvil familiar y reparo en levantarme rápidamente de donde estoy y esconderme tras un árbol. Por qué me comporto de manera tan infantil??

Poco a poco puedo distinguir a los integrantes de la familia bajar del auto, sin encontrar a Eiji entre ellos. Cuando casi todos se habían bajado puedo reconocer a alguien más, que para mi fortuna, no era quien esperaba. Fuji. Qué hacía él en el auto familiar y es más, en una salida familiar, personal, íntima solo de Eiji y sus parientes??!!

Bien, no fue un buen plan el venir hoy a verlo.

Fuji Syusuke había pasado de ser el gran genio del equipo, el excelente estratega y tan buen jugador a ser la piedra en mi zapato, la coma que no me deja avanzar tranquilo. Para mí, una molestia con cerebro sin lugar a duda.

Cómo puedo recuperar mi relación con Eiji si él no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra!!

Yo pensé que ayer había sido un mal día, o el viernes. Pero me doy cuenta que toda esta larga semana ha sido de infortunios para mí.

--_**Piensa rápido!!**_

Reacciono al instante, volteo y logro esquivar una pelota de tenis que venía justo a mi cabeza. La recojo y me quedo observando al dueño de la maniobra que si bien, me miraba de forma seria, pude notar algo particular en sus gestos.

_**--Eiji**_...

--_**Qué te trae por acá, Syuichiroh??**_

No me sonríe, pero no está alterado como cuando peleamos. Noto de inmediato que además de su tan particular bendita en su mejilla derecha, una cicatriz la acompañaba muy cerca de esta, además de una laguna azul oscuro, casi morada por su pómulo izquierdo. No fue mi intención el haberle hecho eso.

--_**Yo... necesitaba hablar contigo, de forma tranquila pero no quiero arruinar tu fin de semana. Será mejor que...**_

--_**"Lo dejemos para otra ocasión", no??**_

--_**Bueno, sí.**_

--_**Como gustes, Oishi. Nos vemos entonces.**_

Siempre soy yo el que dice aquello y él siempre trata de hablarme aunque me niegue, o trata de sacarme alguna confesión pese a que le vuelva a repetir lo mismo. Y ahora no me detuvo en absoluto, es más, por primera vez me dio en el gusto sin siquiera insistir. Eiji se está alejando de mí a pasos agigantados y Fuji está tomando una delantera increíble.

Me propongo a seguir con mi camino cuando me percato de que aún conservo la pelota de tenis que Kikumaru me arrojó. Me doy vuelta y veo que él casi entra a su casa y ya no queda nadie más fuera.

Infantil como un niño, me invade un deseo malicioso de devolverle la pelota de la misma forma y dibujo una sonrisa un tanto traviesa en mi rostro.

--_**Piensa rápido, Kikumaru!!**_ – logro articular mientras lanzo la pelota con tal rapidez y fuerza que fueron un poco excesivas, considerando la corta distancia.

Pese a lo hábil y rápido que es Eiji, tardó unos segundos de más en reaccionar y para cuando se giró, la pelota impactó justo en su ojo derecho con potencia. Si con la golpiza del otro día no había conseguido amoratarle alguno de sus ojos, ahora sí lo había logrado.

--_**Eiji!!**_ – qué sonso soy!!

--_**Ay... mi ojo!! No puedo ver nada!!!**_

--_**Lo siento!! Lo siento!! Gomen-ne!!!**_

--_**Ay... duele...**_

Eiji había caído de espaldas al suelo y ahora se encontraba sentado, apoyando su codo en una de sus rodillas para sostener la mano presionando el ojo, qué trabalenguas resulta el decirlo!!

Me agacho para quedar a la altura de su rostro y poder observar si le ocasioné algún daño severo con ello.

--_**Pero cómo me tiras la pelota así como así??!!**_ –me regaña cual niño llorón mientras se queja de su mal.

--_**Pero yo pensé que la evitarías!! No se supone que eres el acróbata de Seigaku?? **_

--_**Sí, pero no quiere decir que siempre esté con todos mis sentidos alerta, baka!!!**_

--_**Ya, lo siento, en verdad!! Déjame ver tu ojo...**_

--_**No, si ya estoy bien!!**_ – seguía quejándose como un niño.

--_**Quita tu mano y déjame ver si tu ojo está bien, no seas infantil!!**_

--_**Oooouuch!!**_ – regañando aún, quita su mano y puedo ver el enrojecimiento de su globo ocular por completo.

--_**Ssss, se ve feo...**_

--_**Todo por tu culpa!!! Oishi-kun, eres cruel conmigo!!**_ – sigue actuando como un niño. Sin embargo me produce alegría que me trate así, que me regañe como el niño consentido que es.

--_**Ya, no habrá que preocuparse ahora. Solo después de una hora se sabrá si la sangre acumulada en tu ojo derecho terminará por colapsar y te producirá un tumor.**_

--_**Qué??!!!! Oishi... es eso verdad??**_ – ahora me mira con cierto temor ingenuo en su rostro. Cómo me encanta esa expresión.

--_**Sí, es lamentable**_ – trato de darle seriedad a la estupidez que digo para asustarlo- _**pero podrías hasta llegar al quirófano. Sería una lástima, porque perderías tu buena vista y tal vez estarías vetado, sin poder jugar tenis hasta que te mueras.**_

_**--Me puedo morir por esto???!!!!**_

--_**Claro que no, lo de muerto lo digo porque ya estarás viejo.**_

--_**Ahh... pero no podré jugar más tenis??!! No podré ver las cosas como antes??!!!!**_

--_**No.**_

--_**Guuuaaaaaaa!!**_ – comenzó a armar un berrinche con lo que le dije.

--_**Ejem... jaja... jajajaja!!!**_

--_**Nani??**_

No puedo evitar comenzar a reír abiertamente luego de haberlo engañado de esa forma. Eiji siempre termina por creerme todo, nunca ha podido detectar cuando le digo este tipo de mentiras. Ahora solo me observa algo confundido mientras poco a poco cae en cuenta de lo que sucedió.

--_**BAKA!!!!**_

--_**Jaja!! Lo siento Eiji, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para engañarte, no pude más que tomarla, jaja!! Hubieses visto tu cara, estabas aterrado!! Jajaja!!**_

--_**JA!! Qué gracioso es pensar que voy a perder un ojo. JA!!**_ – me dice mientras se cruza de brazos y mira en sentido opuesto al mío, como un bebé.

--_**Ya, ya...**_ – seco las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de mis ojos producto de la risa que me causo la situación – _**está bien, ahora ya estoy más tranquilo. Deja que vea tu ojo ahora sí.**_

--_**No!!**_ – aún con los brazos cruzados, los hombros encogidos y sin mirarme. Sentado aún en el pavimento de la calle.

--_**No seas terco, Eiji. Déjame ver.**_

--_**No quiero, ya estoy bien!!**_

--_**Vamos!!**_ - alegando todavía, da vuelta su semblante para que pueda darle un "diagnóstico" más real de su estado.

Me agacho aún más hasta que mis rodillas tocan el suelo, Eiji está sentado y tiene sus manos apoyadas una a cada lado de su cuerpo. El enrojecimiento casi había desaparecido y solo asomaban unas cuantas lágrimas desde ese ojo que estaba delicado aún.

--_**Ya casi está como antes. No tienes de qué preocuparte, neko!!**_

Dicho lo anterior con un tono más de confianza, paso mi pulgar acariciando suavemente sobre su párpado y luego bajo él, retirando la humedad acumulada en ese rato.

Magullado por la riña del otro día, algo lastimado de su ojo y todavía con algo de tristeza en su semblante y luego del momento tan grato que pasamos, Eiji sigue iluminando con su esencia y con su ser. Encantándome.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos, ya sin rencor ni rabia ni dolor ni tristeza, no!! Lo miro profundamente, casi hipnotizado con su fulgor. Sintiéndolo cerca de mí, como había querido sentirlo antes.

Sin saberlo, mi mano aún permanecía sobre su mejilla y se deslizaba algo despacio, acariciándolo de cierta forma, aunque no fuera en su plenitud.

Al estar así puedo sentir su aroma propio que me embriaga, puedo ver el brillo que jamás había notado en sus ojos y puedo imaginar sus labios con los míos fundirse, no como un sueño, sino una realidad.

Ya no pienso en nada, mis ojos ven a Eiji enfrente y mi mente dice "Eiji" y mi cuerpo lo reconoce como él y es a él a quien quiero y con él con quien quiero estar, a quien deseo tener más allá de todo.

No logro pronunciar sílaba alguna, pero mi cerebro me ensordece mientras grita "_me gustas, Eiji, me gustas mucho_". No logro decírselo con palabras pero mis labios ya tomaron la iniciativa. De alguna forma debían hacerlo y, como no encontraron las frases que mi cerebro desordenaba, pudieron encontrar otra cosa de que adueñarse para demostrarlo. Algo suave y cálido que sabía a un trozo de paraíso; los labios de Eiji, los labios de MI Eiji Kikumaru.

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------


	17. COMPARTIR sin hablarse

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 17: COMPARTIR sin hablarse.**_

Bien, por este fin de semana ha sido suficiente. Ya visité a Echizen para saber de su estado y hablé con Oishi lo que debíamos. Ahora, a sacarme a esos dos de la mente hasta este jueves, cuando nos veamos en la práctica.

Es el primer día de las vacaciones y lo empleo en hojear un _Larson_, de Cálculo I y Geometría analítica. Aún no vemos esas materias en el Instituto pero por lo menos, así estaré preparado para cuando me enfrente con esto en la Universidad. El tiempo es valioso y no lo malgastaré durmiendo hasta tarde o vagando sin rumbo por algún lugar. El tiempo no se puede ahorrar como suelen decir, ya que si así fuera, podríamos guardarlo para cuando más nos plazca y más rápido se nos pase. El tiempo debe maximizarse, no hay otra solución.

Por la tarde, a eso de las 16 hrs., ensayaré algo en el piano. Lo he dejado de lado durante bastante tiempo y necesito relajarme de alguna forma.

Son las 15 hrs. y salgo a caminar un momento. Tengo una hora para distraerme en ello.

Las calles están atestadas de gente, de niños que están de vacaciones, de familias numerosas. No me agradan los lugares tan populares. Mejor será que regrese a casa o me dirija a un sitio menos concurrido.

Me voy haciendo espacio entre la gente y de pronto me percato de que hay dos chicos jugando tenis de mesa callejero mientras son observados animosamente por personas que los apoyan. Tenía contemplado entonces quedarme unos pocos minutos a ver el enfrentamiento y cómo uno de los chicos salía tras ser derrotado y entraba otro más confianzudo aún y... ya me había quedado suficiente tiempo en ese lugar. Debía marcharme o retrasaría mi programación.

--_**Entrenador Kunimitsu, qué grata sorpresa.**_

--_**Fuji... igualmente. **_

Al parecer, Fuji también se había detenido a observar el partido mientras realizaba algunas compras. Su casa estaba cerca.

--_**Bien, un gusto haber compartido contigo pero debo hacer.**_

--_**Ah, claro... no lo quiero incomodar, Entrenador**_ – al menos pudimos hablar un poco más.

--_**No es eso. Lo que sucede es que me retrasé demasiado. Son las 16.35**_ – mirando mi reloj – _**y tenía contemplado comenzar hace 35 minutos a tocar algo de música.**_

--_**De verdad?? Toca algún instrumento en particular??**_

--_**El piano.**_

--Creo que es_** perfecto para usted. Me imaginaba que podría tocar algo así. Yo sé algo de teclado y algún otro instrumento por allí, mas nunca he tocado un piano.**_

--_**Pero el piano y el teclado tienen sus similitudes.**_

--_**Claro que sí, aunque el piano tienen una intensidad que lo otro no puede superar o siquiera igualar **_– dice con una sonrisa más acogedora aún – _**me encantaría escuchar alguno de sus ensayos. **_

--_**No tendría problema con que me acompañaras ahora a mi casa**_ – Kunimitsu, controla tus palabras.

--_**Oh, muchas gracias pero no debería. No me gustaría que llegara alguna de sus "visitas" y me viera en su casa. Entiende a lo que voy??**_ – ahora no me miraba y sin embargo pude notar ese particular destello en sus ojos azul profundo.

--_**Bien, qué te parece entonces si vienes mañana. La invitación ya está hecha. Me preocuparé porque no vaya nadie mañana martes. Descuida.**_

--_**Oh, perfecto pero, para qué querría yo ir a su casa, Entrenador, sin que nadie más fuera?? Creo que me mal interpretó**_ – veo su rostro de medio lado sonriéndome algo mientras no aparta su mirada de mí - _**Lo que quise decir es que por mí no hay problema de que reciba a sus "visitas", lo que no sé es si a ellos les causará molestia mi presencia.**_

--_**Para nada, te doy mi palabra.**_

--_**Bien, si el Capitán es quien me da "su palabra"...**_ – me mira de frente aún conservando esa expresión que me intriga tanto – _**supongo que no tengo más remedio que... confiar y aceptar su invitación.**_

--_**Yo cumplo mi palabra**_ – a esto y sin decir nada, su mirada la deposita en mí fijamente, congelándome de pronto. Luego lo veo sonreír como siempre y se da una vuelta.

--_**Bien, supongo que sí, Capitán. Nos vemos mañana entonces.**_

--_**Hasta mañana.**_

Por qué esa doble personalidad y las cosas que me dice me hacen reaccionar así??

Desde que tengo memoria y desde que Fuji ingresó hace ya unos dos años a Seishun Gakuen, nunca lo he visto con alguien. Pese a ser el tipo gentil y amable que se ve, es muy solitario. Apenas sí conversa con Kikumaru, su amigo. Ni parejas ni nada. Syusuke me intriga mucho y tal vez sea esa la razón de la atracción que siento por él. Además de decirme cosas que me perturban e incriminan demasiado en momentos claves.

Dudo mucho que Syuichiroh se aparezca por estos lados mañana. Iré a ver a Echizen para que no se deje caer.

--_**Adelante.**_

--_**Al parecer tus padres no vuelven todavía.**_

--_**Como mínimo tienen para una semana. Hasta podría llegar a ser un mes.**_

--_**Y tu salud, cómo sigue??**_

--_**Bien, ya no siento dolor intenso al hacer alguna actividad física leve.**_

--_**Aún así, no debes arriesgarte.**_

--_**Lo sé. Aunque... Tezuka-buchou, no te gustaría… pasar un momento a mi cuarto??**_

No tengo demasiado tiempo ni ganas en este momento pero Echizen me convence rápido y ya me encuentro en su habitación sin poder detenerme.

Una vez que concluimos con aquello, me visto sin mayor demora y me voy rumbo a casa.

Me doy un baño caliente y ya estoy en mi cama sin ánimos de cenar.

Los humanos somos animales de costumbre. Y todo lo que yo hago se debe a eso, la rutina y no porque sienta la necesidad de hacerlo. Estar con Echizen o verme con Oishi, estudiar, comer, dormir, todo. Qué me puede diferenciar de un robot??

Bueno, al menos el tenis me gusta de verdad pero, quién no me dice que el entrenamiento diario no es más que rutina también??

Pronto amanece y no he conciliado bien el sueño. Una vez más.

Son las 10 de la mañana y me encuentro con que he mirado el reloj de la sala y el de mi muñequera más de diez veces. Esperando a Fuji, supongo. Cómo lo invité de manera tan informal sin acordar una hora?! Eso no me suele suceder. Supongo que al estar con Fuji más de alguna cosa se me escapa de las manos.

17.00 horas y estoy solo en mi casa, ya que el resto salió a ver una exposición de arte contemporáneo en el museo. Lo mejor hubiese sido ir, ya que por lo que parece, él no llegará.

Acomodo las partituras, descubro el piano que yace bajo una manta y estoy predispuesto a comenzar, cuando la campana de la puerta se siente sonar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces voy a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de que sea quien espero. Por suerte, es él.

--_**Buenas tardes, Capitán.**_

--_**Buenas tardes, Fuji. Iba a comenzar sin ti.**_

--_**Yo acepté venir ayer, sería inapropiado si no cumpliera con lo que digo**_ – cada cosa que dice pareciera tener repercusiones en mí.

--_**Adelante, por favor.**_

--_**Arigatou!! **_

No hablamos mucho después de eso. Yo solo comencé a tocar en el piano algún trozo de pieza conocida, un tanto motivado por la presencia de Fuji en mi salón. Estaba más inspirado que de costumbre.

Inicié mi repertorio con Mozart y luego algo del Maestro Beethoven. La tercera pieza fue a pedido de Fuji, Nocturne op. 9 nº 2 de Chopin.

No lo pude observar mientras tocaba, estaba demasiado concentrado. Sin embargo al finalizar la tercera pieza, Fuji me miraba sonriente, al parecer deleitado con mi arte.

--_**Excelente. En verdad, Capitán. Lo que usted se propone hacer lo concreta con éxito.**_

--_**Gracias**_ – no sé si debía agradecer en verdad el alabo o incomodarme por la indirecta.

--_**Yo ya me retiro. Ha sido un verdadero placer. Me gustaría que se repitiera en otra oportunidad.**_

--_**Pero no te he corrido me mi casa. Puedes quedarte un tiempo más.**_

--_**Con tres es suficiente por hoy. No hay que ser codiciosos y acaparar todo a la vez. Prefiero dejar algo para sorprenderme luego.**_

--_**Y si vienes mañana?? A la misma hora.**_

--_**En verdad?? Si usted no tiene nada que hacer...**_

--_**En estas vacaciones voy a dedicarle un tiempo valioso a esto, además del tenis.**_

--_**Me encantaría venir a escucharlo a diario pero, creo que solo por mañana estaría bien.**_

--_**Tampoco tengo inconveniente en que vengas el resto de la semana – **_le digo serio mientras guardo mis cosas ordenadamente.

--_**No quiero disponer de su tiempo y buena voluntad, Buchou.**_

--_**A la misma hora. Yo programaré mis actividades. Pero a las 17 hrs. comenzaré con la primera de tres piezas. Si quieres venir, adelante, serás bienvenido. Si no vienes, yo tocaré igualmente**_ – pese a no decirlo de una forma interesada, quiero que venga todos los días y acepte el quedarse conmigo.

--_**De acuerdo, lo pensaré. Pero no le aseguro nada. Nos vemos entrenador Kunimitsu, un agrado haberlo escuchado.**_

--_**Adiós.**_

Me quedo solo, frente al gran piano nuevamente y comienzo a tocar una de mis favoritas, Sonata Claro de Luna. Y sin embargo no es lo mismo. Había algo en el ambiente cuando Fuji estaba aquí que me motivaba a continuar.

Sin darme cuenta transcurrieron los días. Estamos a viernes, dos días más y se termina la primera semana de vacaciones y no he hecho más que levantarme y poner todo a disposición para que sean las 17.00 en punto para ver a Fuji entrar por la puerta y sentirlo en el aire mientras me dejo llevar por el placer del sonido de la música. Él aceptó venir todos los días y yo no puse objeción alguna.

Hablé este miércoles con Sumire-sensei y quedamos en que lo mejor era no hacer la práctica correspondiente al jueves. Ella llegará este lunes y tendremos más días de entrenamiento la próxima semana bajo su vigilancia, luego de lo ocurrido con la ex golden pair.

Son la 17.02 y Fuji no ha llegado. Es el primer día desde que comenzó a venir para escucharme tocar que no se aparece. Dejo la puerta de entrada entreabierta, con la esperanza de que llegue en algún minuto.

Comienzo a tocar algo clásico y después del romanticismo también. Cuando termino esta segunda pieza, me doy cuenta que Fuji no ha llegado. Creo que tendré que resignarme a no verlo por hoy.

A mi mente en este instante viene solo una melodía, algo lejana que me hace recordar cosas que no desearía.

"_Salva nos"_, como mi Maestro de piano me lo enseñó alguna vez.

Sin premeditar siquiera la acción ya había traído al salón la sombra de la percusión dejando escuchar aquella canción que alguna vez, tuvo un significado para mí. Pese a que me gustaba más como se escuchaba en compañía de un violín, ya que había sido escrita para dúo.

Siento que falta algo. Tal vez la compañía de mi antiguo Maestro en el violín. Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Él me enseñó todo lo que pude aprender en piano y cuando al fin aprendí "_Salva nos_" él quiso acompañarme, pero no a cuatro manos en el piano sino, con su adorado violín de 4/4.

Me detengo de improvisto para preguntarme por ese viejo Maestro mío cuando logro distinguir una silueta posada a contra luz en el ventanal.

--_**Qué melodía tan... peculiar... **_– Fuji había llegado y se encontraba observando el jardín desde la ventana, contemplándolo seriamente con su mirada perdida.

--_**Alguien hace mucho tiempo me la enseñó. No muchas personas han de conocerla.**_

--_**Ya veo... Quien te la haya enseñado debe ser un muy buen músico.**_

--_**Hace siete años aproximadamente, un antiguo Maestro de música me enseñó a tocar el piano, entonces la aprendí de él.**_

De pronto, lo veo marchar sin decir algo hacia la puerta.

--_**Ya te vas??**_

--_**Sí, un agrado haberte escuchado nuevamente. Adiós.**_

Su semblante, su voz y su mirada no estaban como siempre. Le habrá ocurrido algo?? Al menos, sé que vino. Pero me incomoda el no saber en qué piensa cuando se comporta de esa forma.

Fuji Syusuke me sigue atrayendo con ese actuar tan único. Quisiera acercarme a él un poco y preguntárselo. Pero no soy de ese tipo de personas y él no se dejaría ver tan fácilmente. Por el momento, las cosas han avanzado lo suficiente para mí.

Vuelvo a tomar postura y en toda mi casa puede escucharse el sonido de "_Salva nos_", esta vez, hasta el final.

---------

Black Crimson Butterfly 

---------------

"_Salva nos" de Noir, aunque no he visto la serie, me enamoré de esta canción. Si pueden escuchar la versión en piano, sería ideal. Transmite muchas cosas. Yo la tengo en formato midi y ahí se aprecia de verdad porque hay videos en los que algún chico la toca pero, no logra el mismo efecto. También por allí hay una de step manía en que aparte de piano, hay violín de por medio. Es linda aunque tiene otros efectos por ser del juego._

_Si alguien quiere la versión en midi, me avisa y yo se la envío por correo… la adoro!!Les recomiendo que la escuchen completa, dura 1 min. 48 en la versión de solo piano._

_Besos!!_


	18. JUGADOR ESTRATEGA III

_**--**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones en ocasiones.**_

--

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

Jugador estratega III_**: Mi pasado, debilidad.**_

**_-_**

En mi mente resuena el eco de una melodía única, imborrable. Una melodía de sufrimiento.

Hay ciertas cosas que no están saliendo del todo bien y eso me descoloca.

Me encuentro tocando un fragmento de Gavotte, de la partita nº3 de Bach. Mi mentón dispuesto y mis dedos comienzan a bailar por sí solos en compañía del arco que frota las cuerdas, dejando escuchar laboriosos un ritmo y compás que poco a poco se degenera hacia otro que ya es demasiado conocido por mí pero que atrae imágenes de momentos que desearía olvidar.

Mis ojos contemplan el vaivén del arco. No quiero cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Algo así sería la perdición y no quiero perderme una vez más, en este tiempo he visto un horizonte y no quiero perderlo de vista para volver a caer.

"_Por qué?? Sensei??"_. Siento al pequeño gritar nuevamente dentro de mí. _"Ya no quiero!! No me gusta este juego!!"_. No puedo ir en su auxilio, no debo cerrar mis ojos.

La suave y dulce melodía me envuelve de recuerdos. Si cierro mis ojos en este momento, si los cierro mientras toco mi violín, no tendré otra opción más que recordar.

Paranoias de la vida... "_Salva nos_" como nombre de la pieza, compuesta por quien solo profirió heridas duraderas en mí…

.

.

--_**Estoy realmente sorprendido. Es verdad lo que dicen. Eres todo un futuro talento. **_

--_**Para nada, Sensei. Yo quiero seguir sus pasos y ser como usted!! **_

--_**Bueno, entonces... para la próxima clase te tendré preparada una sorpresa. **_

--_**Para la próxima clase estaré de cumpleaños!!**_

--_**Exacto!! Y por lo mismo, compuse una melodía que sé te agradará.**_

--_**Para mí??**_

--_**Sí, para ti, pequeño. Ahora no puedo adelantar más que eso.**_

--_**Ya quiero entonces que sea mi cumpleaños!!**_

--_**Yo también, no aguanto las ansias...**_

--

--_**Sensei!!**_

_**--Muy feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeño aprendiz...**_

_**--Por qué no vino a la gran celebración que mis padres prepararon??**_

_**--Porque estaba detallando tu obsequio. Como amigo de tu padre y tu Maestro, no puedo regalarte cualquier cosa.**_

_**--Ya quiero oírla!!**_

_**--Para eso, tendrás que venir a mi casa, ya les pedí autorización a tus padres.**_

_**--Entonces, vamos Sensei!! **_

Ya llegamos a la casa del Sensei y lo veo alistar sus dedos para tocar algo en el piano.

-_**-Esto es por tus 6 años, mi pequeño aprendiz. "Salva nos", para ti.**_

Qué bonita melodía, pero qué triste también... Kirihara-sensei la ha escrito para mí!! Qué feliz soy!! Mi Sensei toca de maravilla, es como si el piano fuera parte de él!!

Sé que está por terminar y mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Por qué me emociono tan fácil con cosas tan sencillas??

--_**Pequeño, te has conmovido una vez más.**_

_**--Es... muy hermoso... Gracias, Kirihara-sensei.**_

_**--Pocas personas son capaces de conmoverse como tú frente a la música, eso es lo que te hace tan especial, mi pequeño.**_

Mi Sensei es muy bueno conmigo. Siempre que los demás no quieren jugar conmigo porque dicen que hablo cosas de mayor y soy aburrido, mi Sensei me acompaña hasta que ya me da sueño.

Abrazo a Kirihara-sensei mientras seco mis lágrimas en su ropa, siempre permite que haga eso.

--_**Quiero aprender a tocarla en violín, Sensei. Me enseñarías?? Se puede??**_

_**--Supuse que me lo pedirías. Así que, ya la anoté en tu cuadernillo.**_

_**--De verdad?? Quiero verlo!!**_

_**--Aquí tienes. Así cuando la aprendas, yo te acompañaré en piano.**_

Reviso mi cuaderno donde tengo apuntadas mis canciones favoritas y justo al final, la letra de Kirihara-sensei resalta clara.

"_Salva nos",_

_para mi querido aprendiz (...) _

_Deseo que aprendas muchas más cosas en este largo trayecto y que este sea solo el comienzo. Tienes talento, eso lo demuestras a tus cortos 6 años. Espero me sigas sorprendiendo a futuro. Recuerda que siempre estaré pendiente de tus pasos. Seré tu apoyo y tu guía. Te prometo que no me desecharás tan fácil de tu vida (...)_

_Atte. Kirihara Akaya._

-- _**Kirihara-sensei, arigatou!!**_

_**--Me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero, eso no es todo.**_

_**--Ah, no??**_

Estoy nervioso e impaciente. Qué será lo que mi Sensei tiene preparado ahora??

--_**Te enseñaré un juego.**_

_**--No lo hemos jugado antes??**_

_**--No, este es uno nuevo. Este será "nuestro" juego.**_

_**--Nuestro??**_

_**--Sí, lo llamaremos... "El Ángel generoso".**_

_**--Y dónde está el ángel??**_

_**--Qué no lo ves, pequeño?? El ángel eres tú.**_

_**--Y qué debo hacer??**_

_**--Deberás ayudar a la gente impura… a la gente que necesita de los "milagros" de un ángel.**_

_**--Pero… yo no tengo poderes de verdad, Sensei!!**_

_**--Oh, yo creo que sí. Yo te enseñaré lo que debes hacer, como siempre, y tú lo aprenderás de a poco y lo repetirás. Sí??**_

Lo miro a la cara y siento algo de miedo. Kirihara–sensei está hablando de una forma extraña, no como siempre y eso me asusta. Sus ojos parecen mirarme de forma malvada, su boca está encorvada. Tengo miedo!! Qué le ocurre a mi querido Sensei??...

.

.

Abro mis ojos y termino con la última nota de la melodía. "_Salva nos_" Aún después de años la recuerdo y me dejé llevar por el pasado de esta pieza.

No pensé escucharla de otra persona que no fuese yo o mi Maestro, pero pude oírla y apreciarla. Pude sentir la emoción en ella y la devoción con que es expresada. Pude hacer memoria y revivir los miedos que alguna vez sentí. Todo ello por escuchar nuevamente aquella melodía que no era expuesta por quien debiera, sino por alguien desconocido que supo transmitirme mucho más de lo que imaginé, más de lo que la melodía transmite, más de él…

Y encima en piano, como mi antiguo Sensei…

Me dirijo al sótano y busco con determinación alguna caja que me resulte familiar y cuando al fin hallo una que cumple con lo que deseo, me detengo. Una caja de infancia, donde hay guardados algunos trozos de papel que separan mi inocencia de mi sufrimiento.

Mi viejo cuadernillo aparece entre esos retazos, lo ojeo, viendo las primeras partituras para violín que pudiera aprender alguna vez con entusiasmo. Llego al final y pude leer nuevamente esa extraña caligrafía tan particular de ese sujeto que fue mi Maestro.

"_Salva nos",_

_para mi querido aprendiz, Fuji Syusuke, mi pequeño genio sucesor._

_Deseo que aprendas muchas más cosas en este largo trayecto y que este sea solo el comienzo. _

_Tienes talento, eso lo demuestras a tus cortos 6 años, ¡eres un prodigio!_

_Espero me sigas sorprendiendo a futuro. Recuerda que siempre estaré pendiente de tus pasos. Seré tu apoyo y tu guía. Te prometo que no me desecharás tan fácil de tu vida, aunque cumpla mil años, nunca dejaré de ser tu Sensei, no lo digo tan solo por la música..._

_Me gustaría que siguieras siendo el frágil y dulce "Ángel" que eres hasta ahora, no me gustaría ver que te transformas de pronto en otro ser sin vida que no eres tú, en un "Diablillo" cualquiera._

_Recuerda que... "Todo está en el equilibrio .__Observar__ y contemplar" Así podrás encontrar la paz necesaria para una creación y para tu corazón. _

_Atte. _

_Kirihara Akaya._

--

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--

_Algo Angst. _

_Aunque es obvio que podían sospechar, ahora está claro quién es el "jugador estratega" que comenzó a armar todos estos líos. Quién más que Fuji para esto?? Un poco de su historia y porqué hace todo. Ya se pondrá más claro._

_Sé que esta historia es algo engorrosa, y puede que no sea del gusto de todos, pero a mí me gusta que todo se aclare casi al final._

_**Gracias por los reviews!! Ahora no los puedo contestar por falta de tiempo (Universidad y trabajo part-time) pero los aprecio muchísimo.**_

_Besos!!_


	19. EIJI: Amistad

_**BIEN, LES ADVIERTO Q SE VIENE EL FINAL, CHICAS/OS LINDAS. **_

**_Este es el último capítulo desde el enfoque de nuestro neko, así q... arpovéchenlo!!_**

**_y no se desesperen, q todavía, para q se concluya todo, tiene q venir el cap de Oishi._**

**_besos!!_**

**_y gracias por sus comentarios._**

_**--**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 19: AMISTAD. **_

**_--_**

Me quiero ir de este lugar!! Siempre me han gustado las vacaciones pero, ahora… Nyaa!! Quiero irme!!

Estoy con mi familia en esta linda playa, con muuuucha gente como me gusta, con chicos y chicas de mi edad para hacer amistades y SOLO PIENSO EN IRME!!

Por qué tenía que pasar eso?? Por qué tenía que pasar TODO eso??

Ya llevo una semana acá y no aguanto ni un solo segundo más!!

Me recuesto en la arena, miro el cielo y cierro los ojos. Todavía no puedo olvidarme de lo que pasó allá, ese día, frente a mi casa. Cómo olvidarlo??

--_**Oishi…**_

Por qué soy tan tonto?? Por qué fui tan impulsivo?? Cómo lo besé tan descaradamente, cómo!! Pero si tenía a Oi-chan frente a mí no podía hacer nada más, era demasiada tentación!!

Sé que está mal!! Sé que tiene novio!! Y eso me importó?? Noooo!! Mal, Eiji malo!!

Yo estaba muy arrepentido por la riña que habíamos tenido. Nunca habíamos peleado de esa forma!! Quería disculparme con él, de verdad!! Y justo apareció ese día en mi casa.

--_**Guiii!! Al fin llegamos!!**_

_**--Eiji…**_

_**--Vamos Syu-chan, entremos a casa!!**_

_**--Eiji, parece que vinieron a verte.**_

_**--Quién??**_

_**--Syuichiroh…**_

No lo había visto. Si no es por Syusuke, se habría ido ese día y nada hubiese pasado pero no.

--_**Por qué no lo alcanzas??**_

_**--Si ya se va…**_

_**--Acaso no deseas hablar con él??**_

_**--Sí pero… o sea no pero…**_

_**--Por qué insistes en mentirme, Eiji?? Acaso no somos amigos??**_

_**--Sí, pero… está bien, sí quiero hablar con él pero él ya se va, no quiere verme!!**_

_**--Acércate a él y pregúntale por qué vino hasta acá. **_

Syusuke me pasó en la mano una pelota de tenis y me miró sonriente. Entonces, se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea…

--_**Piensa rápido!!**_

Pareció reaccionar y fue allí que me acerqué. Le pregunté lo que debía y como era de suponerse, no me lo dijo, yo ya sabía eso así que…

--_**"Lo dejemos para otra ocasión", no??**_

--_**Bueno, sí.**_

--_**Como gustes, Oishi. Nos vemos entonces.**_

Me di la vuelta y quise entrar rápido a casa. Oishi no me había dicho nada, no quería!! Después de la pelea no quería hablarme!! Siempre que discutíamos nos amigábamos de nuevo a las horas y en esa ocasión, nada!! Y yo solo tenía ganas de hablar con él, disculparme por lo mal que actué y que…

--… _**Kikumaru!! **_

Eso fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar por lo que me di vuelta tarde y la pelota se me vino encima y vi muchas estrellitas de colores y no supe más!! A los segundos estaba en el suelo y me quejaba mucho. Qué malo!! Me había arrojado la pelota y yo por estar pensando esas cosas no me di ni cuenta!!

Hablamos un rato, hasta me tomó el pelo y yo le creí!! Me enfadé con él aunque tengo que admitir que me gustó muuuuucho que me hiciera esa broma, que se preocupara por mí y todo, me encantó!! Tanto así que en cuanto lo tuve cerca mío, en mi frente y tocando mi mejilla, porque me veía el ojo, no sentí más y me entregué por completo a lo que sentía.

Lo estaba besando!! Sí, en ese momento no recordé que tenía novio, que era un chico, que era mi amigo, que era Oishi ese amigo, que estaba frente a mi casa, y en la calle!! Nop, no recordé nada de eso y no me importó. Solo me dejé llevar por sus ojos verdes que me tenían atontado y quise besarlo, quise creer que había sido él quien tomó la iniciativa y quien me besó, quise creer que él también me besaba, aunque sé que con lo iluso que soy, de seguro no fue así.

Yo soy el que no se aguantó y lo besó, así sin más!! Qué tonto, nyaaaaa!! Ahora no podré volver a verlo a la cara, no!! Mucho menos después de lo que pasó…

Sé que ese beso no duró mucho, tan solo fue una juntadita de labios, algo sutil pero muy pasional. Ya que era el primero, y de seguro el único que le doy en mi vida, fue una lástima que no haya podido terminarlo. Todo por no fijarme en dónde lo hacía!!

--_**Eiji!!**_

--… - separé mi boca de la de Oishi y pude ver en la puerta de mi casa a mi madre, horrorizada – _**ma… má.**_

ESE FUE EL PEOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA, NYAAAAAA!! Mi madre me había visto besarme con un chico!! Y encima era Oishi, el que se suponía era mi amigo y hasta nos quedábamos juntos a dormir!! No podía ser peor!!

Me levante veloz del suelo y ella se dirigió a mí.

--_**Qué significa esto?? Eiji, cómo puedes… los vecinos!! Tú padre sabrá de esto.**_

Me tomó de la muñeca y casi llorando, me jaló al interior de la casa.

Yo solo atiné a voltear el rostro para ver a Syuichiroh que estaba más que rojo y nervioso, inseguro de qué decir.

--_**Oishi…**_

Era como si nos separaran de por vida. Sentí una pena gigante!! Quería estar con él pero, no sabia qué decirle luego de lo ocurrido. Y mucho menos quería entrar para enfrentar a mi familia y a mi padre.

Cuando ya estuve adentro mi madre se fue llorando hacia donde estaba mi Pá a contarle lo que había visto. Yo por mi parte quise mirar por la ventana algún rastro de Oishi, pero ya se había ido. Lo Ahuyenté para siempre!! No!!

--_**Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que tu madre salía sino, te hubiese cubierto, Eiji.**_

_**--No te preocupes Syu-chan, yo fui el tonto que lo arruinó todo. Ahora nunca podré hablar otra vez con él!!**_

_**--Yo encuentro que estuvo bien. Te felicito!!**_

_**--No me digas eso Syu…**_

_**--Eiji!!**_ – uyyy, era la voz de papá llamando.

Luego de tooodos los regaños y tooodo el ajetreo, papá decidió que iríamos de viaje enseguida. A penas sí nos dieron tiempo de empacar cuando me di cuenta de que estaba metido en el auto y de camino a la playa.

Quisieron separarme de la ciudad de inmediato… como si con eso se me quitara lo que siento por Oishi. Papá dijo que pasaríamos esta vez las vacaciones completas allá y mamá me prohibió llevar mi móvil, para no comunicarme con NADIE en especial.

Y pensar que si no lo hubiese besado nada de esto habría ocurrido!! Por qué no me aguanté un poco!!

Pero bueno, ya está todo hecho, nyaaa!! Ya lo besé, ya metí la pata. Capaz que Oishi no me quiera hablar más y tenga que olvidarme definitivamente de la "dupla de oro", je.

Abro mis ojos y veo el cielo limpio. Ese último pensamiento me dio mucha nostalgia. "_La golden pair_", la mejor pareja de dobles juvenil. Oishi y yo… nosotros.

Sonrío algo triste y siento que se me resbala una lágrima por el costado. Qué mal!! Llorando por un chico?? Llorando por mi amigo?? "Los HOMBRES NO lloran", mi padre siempre lo dice. Es que acaso los hombres no tenemos sentimientos que no podemos llorar?? Está bien que seamos más rudos que las chicas y eso pero… ME SIENTO MAL!! Me siento un tonto y siento también que perdí a un gran amigo por una torpeza, por este sentimiento que me ahoga todos los días y que no me deja y que tooodo el mundo, menos Syu-chan, me dice que está mal indirectamente.

Me gustan los chicos?? Si eso ya lo sabía!! Aunque no mi familia. Tuve que reconocérselos y no les gustó en absoluto.

Me limpio la lágrima y siento deseos de llorar más, pero me retengo.

--_**Oishi-kun…**_

Lo hecho de menos!! Lo extraño!! Es mi amigo, mi camarada, mi compañero, confidente y mi amor platónico, sí!! Sí que lo es, lo es todo y estoy aquí como bobo en una playa deliciosa amargado solo por él!!

--_**El Eiji que conozco no luce así de triste.**_

_**--El "Eiji Kikumaru" que conoces se quedó en la ciudad y no creo que vuelva porque… Syu-chan?? Qué haces acá??**_

_**--Llegué hoy. Con mi familia vinimos por el día.**_

_**--Y justo donde yo estaba!! Qué coincidencia!!**_

_**--Mucha.**_

Lo abrazo fuertemente y me alegro al fin en toda esa semana.

--_**Te estuve llamando. **_

_**--No traje mi cel… lo… olvidé, ejem.**_

Syu me quedó mirando feo, de seguro se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cual no lo traje. Entonces Syu-chan saca su propio móvil, marca un número, parecen responderle, saluda cordialmente y luego me lo pasa.

--_**Nani??**_

--_**Toma el teléfono. Podrías continuar de hablar tú por m?? Debo ir urgente hacia donde está mi hermano.**_

_**--Pero…**_

_**--Ya estás acostumbrado, solo, dile que estoy ocupado y… eso!!**_

Se fue caminando y me dejó para que yo hablara. Es normal entre nosotros, cuando uno no quiere hablar o cuando estamos ocupados, el otro siempre contesta el teléfono y toma los recados, no es novedad.

--_**Hola??**_

--…

--_**Hola??**_

--…

--_**Hey!! Quien estaba hablando con Syu-chan!! Él tuvo que salir rápido, por eso no puede hablar en estos momentos. Hola??**_

--…

Qué pasa?? Miro la pantalla del celular para verificar que no se haya cortado la comunicación y veo el nombre de "Oishi Syuichiroh" registrado allí. Syu-chan lo llamó y me dejó para que hablara con él?? Syu-chan es muuuuy maaaloooo!!

--… - trago pesado – _**ho-la??**_

--_**Eiji…**_

_**--Oishi…**_

Está situación es incómoda, terriblemente incómoda!! Y eso que no nos estamos viendo las caras. Malísimo!!

--_**Cómo estás??**_

_**--Yo… bien. Y tú??**_

_**--Supongo que no tan bien como tú, en una playa y eso pero, bien, jeje**_ – seguro! Si supiera cómo me siento.

--_**Oishi yo…**_

_**--Yo tenía que decirte algo Eiji y es que… lo siento.**_

_**--Qué pero… por qué??**_

_**--Lo que pasó… no debió, pasar…**_

_**--Qué??**_ - eso me dolió, pero… era la verdad – _**no, no digas eso. Yo soy el que lo siente, Oishi. Disculpa. Olvida todo lo que pasó, sí?? Jajaja, fue solo una locura!! **_– mis palabras me empiezan a pesar y siento cómo una lágrima me corre por la mejilla.

--_**Eiji, no…**_

_**--Está bien, no te preocupes!! "Borrón y cuenta nueva" sí?? Olvidemos los conflictos, las peleas, TODO!! JAJAJA!! Nos comportamos como niños, nos equivocamos y lo último… creo que me confundí de persona!! **_– tengo que detenerme un momento porque se me armó un nudo en la garganta y no podía decir más sin titubear ni sonar convincente.

--_**Eiji, es difícil… estas cosas no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente…**_

_**--Lo sé pero, para poder jugar como antes**_ – sé que eso no va a ocurrir – _**y hablarnos al menos…**_ - duele mucho todo esto que le digo, no lo siento!! No quiero continuar pero… _**- olvidemos todo!! Yo… por un momento creí que eras otra persona, por eso te besé!! No quiero que me confundas pero, no tenía intenciones de besarte. Cómo podría!! Nosotros somos…**_ - no, no puedo decirlo!! Comienzo a llorar en silencio.

--_**Somos… amigos.**_

Lo dijo, él lo dijo!! Tiene razón!! Esto es peor de lo que pensé!! No puede estar sucediendo pero… es lo correcto, esto debe ser así!! Pero no quiero!! Yo lo quiero!! Lo acepté hace mucho, no puedo más con esto!!

--_**Bien… ejem, entonces… no tenemos… más de que hablar Eiji…**_

No, ya está todo claro!! Todo volverá a ser como antes?? No lo sé, cómo puedo saberlo?? No sé si recuperaré su amistad pero, de qué me sirve ahora, por qué no me hace sentir mejor el que aclaráramos las cosas??

--_**Eiji, sigues ahí??**_

--_**…**_

No sollozo, no grito, nada. Solo me salen las lágrimas, apreto mis dientes para no dejar escapar nada, pongo el teléfono frente a mis ojos mientras apoyo mis brazos en las rodillas. Aún a esa distancia logro escucharlo y…

--_**Eiji?? Sucede algo??**_

_**--… hhh… hhhy…**_ - calma!! No me sale nada!!

--_**Eiji??**_

_**--Oih… shi… **_

_**--Qué sucede??**_

_**--Quiero… volver a ser… tu amigo…**_

Eso es verdad, entonces… por qué se me salen más de estas cosas de los ojos?? No quiero llorar más, no quiero!! "_Los hombres no lloran, los hombres no lloran, los hombres no lloraaan_!!" No funciona!!

--_**Eiji… **_

_**--Yo… te qu… quiero…**_

_**--… Eiji… ejem… tú sabes que… somos amigos y… yo también…**_

Cuelgo. No quiero hablar más, ya fue suficiente. Por qué me sigo torturando con eso?? Sé que él me ve como un amigo. El beso fue equivocación mía, no porque él quisiera. Me tengo que sacar a Oishi de la cabeza, y de algo más también, ahora y antes de que mis padres me vean en este estado.

Me seco la humedad del rostro aunque aún siento un enorme pesar. Me levanto y de pronto noto algo que antes no había visto. Un chico, joven y de mi edad me miraba desde hace un rato al parecer, de pies a cabeza y me sonríe.

Tengo tristeza pero, qué puedo hacer?? Nada con Oishi!! Entonces…

Será verdad que "_un clavo saca a otro_"??

--

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--


	20. RYOMA: resignación

_**--**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai - Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 20: RESIGNACIÓN.**_

Ryuzaki-chan ha venido a hacerme compañía en estos dos primeros días de vacaciones. No puedo negarlo, no lo he pasado mal ya que he estado acompañado pero, no es precisamente por ella, sino porque no estoy solo.

El domingo y ayer lunes tuvimos sexo y eso me complica. No me desagrada pero no es lo mismo que al estar con Tezuka, por ser un chico. Cuando él ha estado en mí o yo, por una única vez logré entrar en él, se ha sentido tan magníficamente bien!! Ya sea por su potencia o por su estrechez, un chico me puede entregar más de lo que Ryuzaki-chan podría. Más aún considerando que han sido "sus primeras veces", si es que a la primera se le puede llamar así porque con el dolor que sintió, yo no pude más que recostarme a un lado y quedarme con las ganas por debajo.

Y sí, es eso lo que me complica, el hecho de que yo haya sido su primer chico. Fui el primero que la besó y el primero que se acostó con ella. En caso de no querer verla más… creo que me costará.

Ahora ya es casi de noche y aún no se va de mi casa. Fue una suerte que no se encontrara con Tezuka que vino hoy a visitarme y también pasó a mi habitación. Fui yo el que lo convenció, estando de novio ya con Sakuno pero, necesitaba algo de intimidad que fuera de calidad.

Tengo la cabeza nublada, no sé qué hacer. No sé por qué estoy actuando de esta forma tan torpe y sin previa meditación. No me gusta Sakuno-chan, no quiero a Tezuka, por qué sigo haciendo esto?? Tengo que terminar con todas estas farsas de una buena vez. Pero, considerando que Ryuzaki se me acerca y me dice "_ya estoy preparada, Ryoma-kun_", creo que tendré que dejar para otra ocasión las aclaraciones.

Ya amaneció, es miércoles y no hago más que pasearme de un lado a otro, esperando a que Sakuno-chan despierte. No puedo seguir con esto, y no es cuestión de conciencia sino desgaste físico y sicológico. No quiero estar solo pero, no voy a suplir aquello con personas con las que no me interesa estar, con los que siquiera deseo perder tiempo en mirar.

Escucho entonces los pasos de Sakuno. Tenemos que hablar.

--_**Ryuzaki-chan.**_

_**--Ryoma-kun!! Buendía!! Cómo dormiste??**_

_**--Hn, bien. Ryuzaki debemos…**_

_**--Prepararé algo para desayunar, te parece?? **_

_**--Hn.**_

_**--Qué prefieres, algo americano o un desayuno más tradicional??**_

_**--Ryuzaki, tengo que decirte algo breve.**_

_**--Pero durante el desayuno. No seas apurón. Bueno, creo que prepararé algo rápido, ya que estás acelerado…**_

Se va a la cocina. La sigo y estoy dispuesto a decírselo ya, no me gustan los rodeos. No tengo sutileza tampoco, espero que el ser franco no me atraiga más problemas…

--_**Ryuzaki… no quiero estar contigo.**_

--_**…**_ - me da la espalda.

--_**Yo… no te quiero. **_

No se mueve y no dice nada. Espero que no arme un gran escándalo. Ya se lo dije, de seguro va a ser mejor para ella estar con alguien que de verdad la quiera y…

--_**Ryoma-kun… es verdad lo que dices??**_

_**--Hn.**_

_**--Por qué me ilusionaste entonces??**_

_**--Sabes que no me gusta proyectarme demasiado. Esto ya pasó, se acabó.**_

_**--Ryoma-kun… qué cruel…!!**_

Y comenzó a llorar. No puedo hacer nada. Sé que en parte es mi culpa pero, nadie la obligó a engancharse tanto de mí ni tampoco fui yo el que la obligó a hacer cosas que no quisiera. Yo no puedo estar con quien deseo y no estoy lloriqueando como ella.

--_**Es verdad??**_

_**--Ya te lo dije. No te quieras engañar más**_ – me doy media vuelta y salgo de la cocina cuando la siento abrazarme por la espalada y llorar desconsoladamente.

--_**Es mi culpa?? Yo no he podido hacerlo bien, cierto?? No te he dejado satisfecho?? Lo siento mucho, Ryoma-kun, juro que lo intentaré hasta…**_

_**--Ryuzaki-chan, yo no te quiero.**_

Diciendo eso último me separo de ella y salgo de la casa por un momento. Iré a comprar algo mientras ella se desahoga y quién sabe si tengo suerte y cuando regrese, ella ya se ha ido. Me evitaría seguir hiriéndola con las pesadeces que puedo llegar a pronunciar.

Bien, al menos ya terminé con Ryuzaki. Tengo entendido que mañana jueves habrá entrenamiento extraordinario, en estas vacaciones. Tal vez vaya para despejar un poco mi vista viéndolos entrenar y luego hablaré con Tezuka. Hn, eso también se tiene que terminar.

Para cuando volví efectivamente, ella ya no se encontraba. No dejó rastro de su estadía en mi hogar ni nada. Simplemente se marchó. Sentí un alivio y una carga menos en mi cuerpo, aunque aún faltaba lo que más preocupado me tenía hasta entonces desde unos meses atrás: el Capitán.

Cuando estaba mentalizado en salir con dirección a las canchas de entrenamiento el jueves por la tarde, Momo-chan-sempai me llamó. Dijo que los entrenamientos por esta semana estaban suspendidos hasta que Sumire-sensei llegase. Al parecer, la "golden pair" había tenido una riña y no querían que eso se repitiera, por ello esperarían a la Maestra para que asistiera.

Me preguntó cómo estaba y no hablamos más, yo traté de cortarle enseguida. Cada palabra suya me hace mal. Es extraño, me siento en este último periodo prácticamente insensible a todo, pero basta que momo me hable por teléfono para sentir un pinchazo fuerte en el pecho, y no me agrada nada… siempre ese malestar viene acompañado por el recuerdo de él y su "estupenda y simpática" novia Ann.

En fin, panorama arruinado. No veré a Tezuka por hoy y él no ha dado señales de vida en el transcurso de la semana. Mañana iré a verlo a su casa, no sin antes llamarlo para avisar.

…Pienso en ir más tarde, detesto encontrarme con el sol frente a mi rostro. Tomo mi móvil y marco su número. Deben ser como las 16.30 o 17 horas, tal vez vaya como a las 20.00. Buena hora.

--_**Hola. Diga??**_

_**--Tezuka…**_

_**--Echizen… qué deseas??**_

_**--Llamo para preguntarte algo.**_

_**--Que sea rápido, justo ahora tengo algo que hacer.**_

_**--Puedo ir esta noche a tu casa. Como en unas… tres horas más??**_

_**--Perfecto. No tengo inconveniente.**_

_**--Bueno, entonces…**_

_**--Lo siento, debo cortar. Adiós.**_

Nos vemos!! Qué raro, pareciera que esperaba a alguien. Pero, ese ya no es mi asunto. Mejor será que me aleje mentalmente de Kunimitsu-sempai desde ya.

Parto rumbo a su casa cuando la hora se acerca. Llego, toco el timbre y a los segundos es él quien va a recibirme.

--_**Buenas noches, Echizen.**_

_**--Buenas noches, Tezuka.**_

_**--Adelante.**_

Me hace pasar a la sala principal, me ofrece algo y yo me niego. Luego me siento y comienzo a hablar. No quiero tardar tanto con todo este lío.

--_**Cuál es el motivo de esta visita?? –**_ casi nunca acordamos de vernos en su casa.

--_**Es por algo puntual, Tezuka-sempai.**_

Al decir esto, fijó su mirada en mí y creo que tal vez pudo suponer hacia dónde iba encaminado todo.

--_**Adelante, te escucho.**_

_**--No me siento cómodo con esto. No te quiero, tú tampoco a mí. No le veo finalidad a esta relación oculta que llevamos y no creo que dure para más. Esto debe acabar.**_

Traté de resumirlo todo y hacérselo entender de la forma más clara posible. Él entonces se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, se dirigió a mí y me observó por un momento.

--_**Echizen…**_

_**--…**_

_**--Creo que es lo más sensato que podemos hacer.**_

_**--Pienso igual**_ – me levanto y lo miro por una última vez.

--_**Que esto quede hasta aquí.**_

_**--Fue un agrado**_ – le extiendo mi mano.

--… - él me apreta la mano derecha y cerramos de esta forma lo que alguna vez, comenzamos.

La relación oculta partió bien. Nunca nos quisimos pero había calor y sensaciones de por medio. Yo no quería estar solo y él me acompasaba en eso pero con el tiempo, se fue degenerando. Nos juntábamos más por obligación y compromiso que por otra cosa. Cuando todo se encuentra en estas circunstancias, mejor dejarlo hasta allí.

Además, eso estaba bien antes pero, una vez que uno se da cuenta lo que es querer realmente estar con alguien y desearlo, lo otro se ve de forma vana y superficial. Eso me ocurrió gracias a momo. Allí recién me di cuenta lo que es querer desinteresada y desesperadamente estar con la otra persona. Eso fue probablemente lo que me ayudó a sentar cabeza y a darle un fin a esto.

Ahora me encuentro solo en mi propia casa sin algo entretenido que hacer o en qué pensar.

Las horas pasan, ya casi es de madrugada y siento que alguien golpea la puerta de entrada.

--_**Momo??**_

_**--Ryoma. Jejeje, lamento venir tan tarde. Espero no molestarte.**_

_**--Pasa.**_

Mi pecho se encogió al verlo y mi piel se tensó. Cómo es posible que Momoshiro me provoque esas sensaciones??

--_**Quieres algo??**_

_**--Quiero hablar. Lo necesito…**_

_**--Qué sucede, momo??**_

_**--Ryoma…**_ - me mira tristemente – _**terminamos con Ann.**_

Qué?? No puedo creerlo, aquella noticia en vez de entristecerme por el hecho de ser su amigo, me alegró el día. Terminó con esa chica, momo está libre!! Lo que no significa "disponible" para mí.

--_**Y… por qué??**_ – trato de sonar lo más calmo e indiferente como siempre.

--_**Estábamos muy bien, demasiado!! Pero ella de pronto me confesó que alguien más le atraía y para evitar cualquier mal entendido o confusión futura, nos distanciamos.**_

_**--Era lo mejor **_– mis comentarios no son para nada objetivos pero, yo encuentro que es la verdad. Momo necesita algo mejor.

--_**Pero yo la quería mucho!!**_

_**--Pero ya, no resultó. Tendrás que esperar a que… otra persona llegue. **_

_**--No lo sé. Ella es tan especial y linda y…**_

_**--Momo ya!! No me interesa escuchar las "mil cualidades" que debe tener esa niña. Ya no están juntos, a ella le gusta otro tipo, capaz que hasta te haya engañado y la culpa no la dejó tranquila y por eso se vio obligada a terminar contigo.**_

_**--No, Ann no haría una cosa como esa.**_

_**--Como sea, no discutiré eso contigo. A todo lo que diga de ella me contra argumentarás con algo poco objetivo. Dejemos esto hasta aquí y si lo deseas… puedes quedarte esta noche, mi habitación está disponible.**_

_**--Gracias, Ryoma!! Eres un verdadero amigo!!**_

Y me abraza. El color sube a mis mejillas y rápidamente me siento acalorado. Momo me abraza pero, solo soy su amigo. Detesto eso!

--_**Y tú… me contaron por allí que habías vuelto con Sakuno-chan, no?! Genial! Me alegro por ti!!**_

_**--Genial!! Los chismosos ya hicieron de las suyas…**_ - desganado miro hacia otra parte – _**de seguro fue ese Horio…**_

_**--Eso es lo de menos!! Entonces es verdad lo que se comenta??**_

_**--No.**_

_**--No??**_

_**--Volvimos y terminé el miércoles con ella.**_

-- _**Qué?? Y ese récord??**_

_**--No la quiero.**_

_**--Pero… cómo??**_

_**--No la quiero.**_

_**--Sakuno-chan es una chica ultra adorable, tierna y linda, cómo no la quieres??**_

_**--No la quiero, momo-chan-sempai.**_

_**--Pero…**_

_**--Momoshiro, no la quiero! Me gusta un chico…**_

Eso bastó para callar a momo. Ahora me miraba sin poder creer lo que acabo de decirle. Pestañeó un par de veces, enarcó una ceja, se rascó la cabeza, miró por la ventana y recién ahí se dignó a hablarme.

--_**Ryoma… es una broma??**_

_**--Bromearía acaso con algo así??**_

_**--Te gusta tomarme el pelo pero… no lo harías con algo así, verdad??**_

_**--Me gusta un chico. Acaso eres homofóbico??**_

_**--No pero… hasta el momento, no tenía algún amigo que fuese…**_

_**--Bueno, sí, me gustan los chicos. Me gusta uno en particular y mucho. No querrás acercarte más a mí ahora que sabes que soy "gay".**_

_**--Mmmmnnn **_– está pensando, está dudando, eso no me gusta. Nunca debí haberle dicho eso pero, ya lo hice, no me puedo retractar – _**prefiero que digas homosexual. Es una palabra más fina que decir simplemente gay. Jejeje.**_

_**--…**_ - no lo quiero mirar así que, me volteo para ello.

--_**Somos amigos hace mucho!! Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes??**_

_**--Me di cuenta hace unos meses. Además, tú tampoco me contaste de inmediato lo de "Ann".**_

_**--Ryoma…**_ - me abraza fuertemente desde los hombros – _**eres mi mejor amigo!! Sé que esta situación es extraña pero… no sé, pensé que sería distinto. Sabes, no pienso alejarme de ti por esto tan tonto. Cómo podría?? Tú me has apoyado en todo, he confiado mucho en ti como para tirar nuestra amistad por la borda…**_

_**--Momo…**_

_**--Solo espero que yo no te guste, jejejeje!!**_

_**--…**_

_**--… Acaso… yo….??**_ – pude notar una sombra de temor en su rostro.

--_**Para nada, no eres mi tipo**_ – y giro mi cabeza para no mirarlo.

--_**Jajajajaaj!! Qué susto me diste…!!**_

_**--Por qué?? Acaso si tú me gustaras sería distinto?? Ahí sí te alejarías de mí?? **_–mi temple y tono desinteresado adquirieron algo de angustia al decir esto. No fue mi intención pero no lo pude evitar al ver la reacción en momo.

_**--Calma Ryoma!! Es solo que… bueno, nuestra amistad se estropearía, no?? Y ninguno de los dos quiere eso, verdad??**_

_**--Hn.**_

_**--Bien…**_ - da un gran bostezo – _**ya me dio sueño, puedo acostarme en tu cama??**_

_**--Ahá.**_

--_**Buenas noches, pequeño!! Ah, y por cierto… dónde dormirás tú?? – **_desconfianza??

_**--En MI habitación también, pero en el suelo. No te preocupes, no pienso abusar de ti mientras duermes **_– esto último me salió más que ofendido. Me cruzo de brazos y me adelanto a la alcoba.

--_**No, Ryoma espera!! No lo decía por eso… lo siento.**_

_**--Ya. Pienso que hubiera sido mejor no decirte nada. Ahora no confías en mí.**_

_**--Lo siento, lo siento, gomen!! Nunca más!! Lo juro!! Además… yo no soy tu tipo, cierto??**_

_**--No. Me gustan los chicos que hablan menos y piensan más.**_

_**--Ryoma!! Sabes que yo sí pienso!!**_

_**--Hn…**_

_**--… JAjajajajaj, ya, está bien. Entendí… sí confío en ti y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Pero te parece si seguimos hablando mañana de esto?? Es que ahora… tengo sueño.**_

_**--Hn.**_

_**--Que tengas buena noche, Ryoma!!**_

_**--Buenas noches, momo-chan-sempai…**_

Mientras él se acuesta en la cama y comienza a roncar yo esparzo sobre la alfombra algunas frazadas y me recuesto en ellas, mirando en dirección a mi sempai que ya duerme como tronco.

Me alegro de que haya terminado con esa chica, no me gustaba. Me alivia el haberle contado este "secreto" que tenía, pero algo me incomoda mucho en mi cuerpo, en mi pecho y me revolotea la mente. Se sintió aliviado de que yo negara que él me gustaba...? Sí, eso para mí fue fatal.

Me levanto lo más sigiloso que puedo, me pongo de cuclillas a un costado de la cama y lo veo de cerca. Su rostro es perfecto, sus cabellos en punta y su cuerpo… comienza a despertar algo en el mío.

Me acerco lentamente, estoy a milímetros de su piel y de su boca hasta que me decido y lo beso. Al fin pude sentir esos labios que me tenían intrigado y deseoso. Al fin estoy besando los deliciosos labios de Momoshiro-sempai!! Y justo allí se estremece un poco y dice algo entresueños…

--_**Ann…**_

Bien, me separo, vuelvo a mi lugar y me cubro completamente.

Dudo que él vuelva con ella, sin embargo sé que la quiere. A ella la llama por las noches… QUÉ CORAJE!!

Siento rabia e impotencia. No puedo hacer más. Momo es heterosexual, nunca podría fijarse en mí, no.

Y recién me percato que estoy apretando fuertemente los ojos, tratando de no dejar escapar ninguna de esas cosas húmedas que se avecinan. No voy a llorar por esto!! Yo no soy así.

Además, debo aprender a sobrellevar esto por el resto de los días que comparta con momo. Él ha sido el único que ha despertado esta parte de mí y nunca más voy a caer con nadie, ya que no quiero. Momoshiro será él único con ese privilegio, aunque no se lo haga saber.

Seguiré actuando como si nada, compartiré el día a día con él, le hablaré desinteresadamente como siempre y de vez en vez le diré algún sarcasmo que lo saque de casillas. Tendré que aconsejarlo con las chicas y no permitiré que nadie que yo no crea conveniente se le acerque, y en eso sí que no voy a tranzar.

Y finalmente, solo en momentos como este, cuando él duerma profundamente como está acostumbrado, yo le robaré un pequeño beso. Nada grande ni fuera de lo común, nada que logre despertarlo. Solo algo que me sirva de opio para no terminar por enloquecer con la enorme distancia que nos separa ahora y que siempre va existir.

Solo con eso… tendré que conformarme…

--

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

--

_Pobre Ryoma!! Pero bueno, no todo en los fics puede ser color de rosa. Aquí hubo más Angst y lamentablemente para las fans de esta pareja (me incluyo), esto terminó así. Y por eso fue que hice "Aporía" "Sólo una noche", porque me quedé con las ganas de ver a esta parejita._

_Se han dado cuenta de que desde el cap. pasado me han salido más extensos los textos?? Y sí, es que al ser los últimos capítulos de cada uno, voy a tener que hacerlo de esa forma._

_**PRÓX.CAP: Último de Syuichiroh**__. Veremos lo que ocurre finalmente con nuestra querida dupla de oro._

_Ah, por cierto, el último cap. de cada uno no es el último de la historia, ese será algo diferente._

_Besos!! _

_y estoy dispuesta a recibir tomatazos por este cap ¬¬UU_


	21. SYUICHIROH: decisión

**_Lamento_**_ no haber actualizado antes, pero varias obligaciones, y eso no tengo justificación._

**_Agradezco un millón sus reviews_**_, ya q como los leí, me animé a publicar este cap. q estaba escrito de tiempo. Lamento no poder contestarlos de manera individual,pero no tngo tiempo por ahora, de todasd formas reitero los agradecimientos!!_

_Bueno, después de tanta espera, este cap. de la golden pair... se viene bueno_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A.U - Shounen ai – Lenguaje rudo y escenas violentas en ocasiones.**_

--------------------------------------------

**Ni ángel ni diablo.**

_**Capítulo 21: DECISIÓN. **_

Suena mi móvil, observo la pantalla e identifico quién me llama.

--_**Syusuke. Tanto tiempo.**_

_**--Hola. Cómo estás??**_

_**--Bien, yo…**_

_**--Espera un segundo…**_

Siento murmullo. Para qué me habrá llamado??

--_**Hola??**_

No puede ser. Es la voz de Eiji!!

--_**Hola??!!**_

Hace una semana que no lo veo ni me hablo con él.

--_**Hey!! Quien estaba hablando con Syu-chan!! Él tuvo que salir rápido, por eso no puede hablar en estos momentos. Hola??!!!**_

Sabía que Fuji tramaba algo. Para qué quiere que hablemos?? No sé por dónde empezar. Durante estos días he tratado de comunicarme con Eiji en vano, no contesta su celular, por qué hablaría ahora??

--_**Ho-la?? – está **_nervioso, debo contestar algo.

--_**Eiji…**_

_**--Oishi…**_

Tenía deseos de hablar con él, de aclarar las cosas. Y por qué no, tenía deseos de solo escucharlo…

--_**Cómo estás?? **_– eso es algo que he pensado preguntarle todos estos días.

_**--Yo… bien. Y tú??**_

_**--Supongo que no tan bien como tú, en una playa y eso pero, bien, jeje**_

Después de "aquel" día, no lo he visto más. Fuji me dijo que se fueron a pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones a una playa. Y Eiji no me avisó… no se atrevió a hablarme después de eso.

Me apresuro antes de que diga algo y me disculpo. Lo de ese día… actué de forma inapropiada y encima monté un escándalo en plena vía pública. Y para colmo su madre nos vio en esa situación tan incómoda. De seguro tuvo conflictos con su familia por mi culpa.

Sigo con el hilo de la conversación pero algo me hace eco de pronto

-- _**Olvida todo lo que pasó, sí?? Jajaja, fue solo una locura!!! **_

Que lo olvide?? Como si todos los días se besara a un chico!! Como si fueran todos los días los que logro hacer algo como eso, cuando me atrevo a hacer algo así!!

Trato de decirle que no pero me sale con un "_borrón y cuenta nueva_", cómo es eso?? Y por último… cómo que se equivocó de persona?? Acaso no quiso seguirme?? Acaso, pensaba en alguien más cuando continuó con el beso??

--_**Eiji, es difícil… estas cosas no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente…**_

Ahora pretende que olvidemos todo. Yo no puedo, cómo es que él sí??

_**--… por un momento creí que eras otra persona, por eso te besé!! No quiero que me confundas pero, no tenía intenciones de besarte. Cómo podría!! Nosotros somos…**_

--_**Somos… amigos.**_

Aquello se me salió de la boca por inercia. No quería besarme a MÍ precisamente. Y claro que no quería, si somos amigos!!

Esta situación me supera. Tantos días pensando en qué decirle cuando lo enfrentara y ahora, sucedía esto. Tenía presente que tendríamos que seguir de amigos, o tal vez alejarme, considerando lo que vio su madre. Lo que sí tengo claro es que le debo unas disculpas a esa familia. No voy a permitir que Eiji pague el precio de mis inoportunas acciones.

Trato de cortar entonces la plática, bastante desanimado pero no recibo respuesta de Eiji, me preocupa. Insisto mucho y no responde. Le habrá ocurrido algo malo??

Al fin dice mi nombre pero su voz se siente extraña y me dice algo en un tono triste y casi inaudible que me perturba demasiado.

_**--Quiero… volver a ser… tu amigo…**_

--_**Eiji… **_

_**--Yo… te qu… quiero…- **_puedo sentir cómo me sonrojo y solo contesto nervioso.

_**--… Eiji… ejem… tú sabes que… somos amigos y… yo también…**_ _**te quiero**_.

Escucho el tono del otro lado. Al parecer, ya colgó. No sé si habrá alcanzado a escuchar eso pero, aunque así fuera, no tiene por qué ser de esa forma. Él me quiere, como un amigo de seguro y yo… no, yo no lo quiero como amigo, es decir, sí, pero lo necesito como algo más. Y sé que él también me quiere de la misma forma, ya me había percatado de ello antes y fue por esa estúpida razón que me separé y lo herí mucho.

Marco el número de Fuji pero nadie contesta. Esperaba encontrarme con la voz de Eiji pero nada.

Aaahh!! Bendito beso!! Lo disfruté como nunca antes había disfrutado el simple hecho de besar. Eiji es especial, es especial para mí. Necesito verlo, esto se tiene que aclarar. Para mí esta conversación no nos llevó a ningún lugar.

Aunque, pensándolo bien… sería mejor dejarlo hasta ahí, no más. No quiero que Eiji tenga más problemas en su casa, lo castiguen o algo malo le pueda ocurrir, debo velar por su bienestar.

Suspiro y me dejo caer.

Esta semana de vacaciones que viene nos reuniremos el lunes, miércoles y viernes para entrenar. Eiji de seguro no irá y yo no sé lo que sucederá con nosotros durante esta temporada. No quiero quedarme sin jugar ni mucho menos que Eiji tampoco pueda hacerlo por mi culpa.

Los días van transcurriendo, he asistido a los dos entrenamientos y no hay grandes novedades. Eiji no ha aparecido, Sumire-sensei dijo que hablaría de nuestro caso cuando ambos estuviésemos presentes, no antes.

Y Tezuka… él se me acercó uno de esos días con intenciones de charlar. Le dije que no siguiera con la farsa y que lo nuestro se terminaba. No me gusta la idea de haber sido engañado pero, Tezuka me agrada, ya lo perdone y me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, como antes. No soy rencoroso.

Termino mi entrenamiento, me alisto y salgo de allí. Estoy exhausto.

Justo cuando pienso en doblar por la esquina para ir a mi hogar creo ver una cabellera pelirroja doblar en sentido contrario.

--_**Eiji??**_

Sin pensarlo y sin tomar en cuenta el cansancio de mi cuerpo emprendo la carrera. Corro desesperadamente tratando de acercarme a él y… no sé, debo decir algo, lo que sea, pero lo primero es verlo!!

Entra a una gran tienda y casi lo pierdo de vista, pero logro ver que sube las escaleras mecánicas y vuelvo a la carrera.

Ya se encontraba subiendo al tercer piso tranquilamente y yo me encuentro pasando por entre la gente de la escalera del primero al segundo, disculpándome y pidiendo permiso, y subiendo a pasos acelerados.

Al fin se termina la escalera y la otra, hacia el nivel superior se encuentra tras ésta, a la vuelta.

Me afirmo entonces de un pilar e impulsado aún por el vuelo de la escalinata, doy la vuelta rápidamente para llegar a la otra escalera pero, con ese movimiento un tanto despistado y veloz y el piso bien limpio y reluciente del lugar, terminé volcado en aquel Mall con una pierna, la otra rodilla, mi mano y mi barbilla raspando el suelo del lugar. Mi otra mano quiso quedarse pegada al pilar y de allí no se movió.

Qué vergüenza. La gente me mira y yo me levanto rápida y disimuladamente, dentro de lo posible, y me dispongo a seguir mi camino de forma más civilizada pero no por eso menos veloz que antes.

Tercer piso, terraza de comidas. Eiji adora los helados, de seguro vino por uno pero con la cantidad de personas que hay me resulta difícil encontrarlo, aunque no imposible. Su cabello rojo resalta entre todos y puedo verlo al fin. Corro apresurado al encuentro. Llego, lo tomo firme por el hombro y creo que me sale algo fuerte la voz.

--_**Eiji!! Al fin te…**_

_**--Perdón??**_

_**--Aahh… ejem, disculpa, jeje. Pensé que eras un chico que conozco.**_

_**--Me confundiste con un chico??!!**_

_**--No señorita, no quise decir eso, yo solo…**_

Bien, qué mal día había sido ese. Más gente que mira el espectáculo y más vergüenza siento.

Me marcho del lugar algo desilusionado. Me hubiese encantado encontrar a Eiji en vez de a la chica pero, tal vez fue lo mejor, no hubiese sabido qué decirle o algo prudente para responderle.

Eiji se me aparece por todas partes, todo el mundo y todo lo que me rodea hace que le recuerde en algo. Por qué me pasa eso, estoy loco?? Ese Kikumaru tiene la culpa.

Ahora es viernes y debo asistir al último entrenamiento extraordinario de vacaciones.

Llego casi media hora antes, me preparo como se debe y comienzan a llegar los demás. Comenzamos por correr 15 vueltas para calentar y entonces puedo ver que es Eiji quien viene llegando tarde. Será verdad en esta ocasión u otra vez es mi imaginación??

No, en esta oportunidad estoy seguro de que es el real.

Se dirige a Tezuka y Sumire-sensei, hace algunas reverencias, sonríe como nunca y empieza a trotar.

Está bastante lejos de mí trotando y aún así puedo escuchar sus alegatos.

_**--Nyaaaaa!!! No es justo!!! 50 vueltas… Qué mal!!**_

_**--No tienes de qué quejarte, Eiji-sempai. A mí me hicieron dar 100 vueltas cuando falté a tres de los entrenamientos, y eso que no cometí ninguna falta como pelear en la cancha con alguien del equipo.**_

_**--Ya lo sé, ya lo sé momo-chan pero, es cruel de todas formas!!!**_

Jeje, ahí está él. Llega y de inmediato ilumina todo, es único en su especie.

Está trotando por el otro lado de la cancha y lo distingo entre los alambres de la verja que nos separa. Sigo observándolo mientras troto hasta que alguien me despierta de ese estado de aturdimiento en el que me encontraba con un fuerte grito.

_**--Oishi-sempai!!!**_

_**--Hn, qqqqqq…-**_error de cálculo. Giré mi cabeza hacia el frente.

Ahí quedó lo que pensaba decir. Embobado como estaba, observando a Eiji, para cuando me gritaron y miré enfrente ya era tarde, uno de los postes que rodea esta área me había dado en la frente y nariz. Cómo me salí tanto del trayecto?? Uuuyyyy, sí que duele… Si no me hubiesen avisado, no habría chocado con el rostro, pero si hubiese prestado atención, nada hubiera ocurrido.

Me encuentro apoyado en el suelo, con un brazo extendido hacia el piso y con la otra mano sujeto mi nariz y mi frente.

--_**Oishi-sempai, está bien??**_

_**--Mnnnn**_ – maldición!! Sí que dolía!!

--_**Oishi-sempai, está sangrando!!**_

_**--Oishi!!**_ – la maestra Sumire se me acerca – _**debes ir de inmediato a donde el paramédico.**_

_**--No es nada maestra, solo…**_ - duele!! – _**necesito ir al baño y…**_

--_**Oishi, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. Y que uno de tus compañeros te acompañe.**_

_**--Yo iré, Sumire-sensei!! Yo me encargo de Oishi-sempai!!**_

--_**Gracias, Momoshiro-kun, lo dejo en tus manos.**_

_**--Claro Maestra!!**_

Siento que Momoshiro me jala y me toma desde la cintura y pasa uno de mis brazos por su hombro.

--_**Momoshiro, no es necesario. Me golpeé la nariz, no una pierna.**_

_**--Jaja, siempre me dicen lo mismo pero, es una costumbre.**_

Llego a la sala en donde se encuentra el paramédico que contrataron para atendernos en vacaciones en caso de alguna lesión y le pido a Momoshiro que se retire. No quiero que se retrase por mi culpa.

Luego de bastante rato de pedírselo y cuando constató que ya me encontraba mejor, se fue hacia las canchas.

El especialista hizo las curaciones pertinentes, me puso una bendita en la frente, porque se me había abierto un poco por el choque y también una en mi nariz. Ahora estoy recostado con unos tapones en las fosas nasales esperando que me deje de sangrar.

Ha transcurrido casi una hora desde que me pasó ese accidente y ya no me siento mareado, me encuentro en condiciones de retornar al entrenamiento, aunque debe quedar poco tiempo por delante.

Salgo de la sala, agradeciéndole por la atención al señor y me encuentro a Eiji, a un costado de la puerta y apoyado sobre el muro, esperándome.

--_**Oishi!!**_

_**--Eiji…**_

_**--Este… tardaste mucho…**_

_**--Ya estoy mejor, gracias por venir**_ – pude notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Al fin lo tengo cerca!!

--_**Jeje.**_

_**--Qué??**_

_**--Jajaja, mira qué gracioso te ves. Ahora te pareces a mí con esas benditas en tu rostro, pero después de una bomba nuclear!! JAJAJA!!!**_

--_**Há, no es gracioso…**_ - claro que me hace gracia que se ría de esa manera, y que encima sea a mí a quien esté molestando.

--_**Lo siento pero, fue inevitable… pero cómo te desviaste de la ruta hasta chocar con el listón del alambrado??!! Qué despiste!!**_

_**--Sí, pero… **_- no quiero ser grosero ni atarantado, pero quiero decirle que me alegra verle – _**pero… fue por mirar algo.**_

--_**Y qué mirabas?? **_– comienza a caminar por el pasillo con sus brazos tras la nuca y yo lo acompaño.

--_**Miraba a…**_ - no tengo que dudar, vamos!! Fuerza!! – _**miraba a mi compañero de dobles que no veía de hace tiempo.**_

Con eso se detuvo. Su mirada la tenía clavada en el piso y comenzó a rascarse con un dedo la barbilla. Se puso nervioso o ansioso.

--_**Syuichiroh… **_

_**--Eiji, yo… **_

Una música, un ring tone se deja escuchar. Es el móvil de Eiji. Lo contesta y percibo mucho nerviosismo de su parte. Me da la espalda, habla bajo pero aún así logro captar parte la conversación.

--_**Ajá, sí… qué?? No, ya llegué a la ciudad… Cuándo?? No es necesario!! Nya, de verdad!! … Claro, yo… también…**_

No me gustó ese "_también_". Con quién habla??!!

--_**Bueno, adiós!! Sí, sí, nos vemos!!-**_ y corta.

_**--Quién era??**_

_**--Ejem… nadie importante.**_

_**--Ya no me tienes confianza?? **_– qué pregunta!! Después de todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, cómo va a confiar en mí??

--_**Ya, si no es nada importante. Solo… un chico que… conocí en la playa…**_

Perfecto. Conoció a un chico durante sus vacaciones y ahora se verían de nuevo. Podía ser "mejor" la situación??

--_**Pero supongo que fue tan solo un… "amor pasajero", algo de vacaciones sin importancia, o me equivoco??**_

_**--…Eemmm… cl… claro.**_

_**--A ti… te gusta ese chico?? **_– es primera vez que hablamos de este tema con Eiji. Antes de todas las discusiones, simplemente lo ocultábamos.

--_**Nya, se nos hace tarde!!**_

_**--Eiji, hablo en serio!!**_ – esto empezó a disgustarme. Y a asustarme también…

--_**No, no fue nada. Es solo que… él quiere venir y… quiere verme y… no sé, yo estoy solo y él me hizo bien allá y… creo que también podría hacerme bien… acá.**_

--_**…**_ - me quedo meditando. Eiji ya se encariñó con ese tipo – _**Entonces piensan ser novios??**_

_**--No, no lo sé, jeje. Por qué mejor no nos vamos??**_

_**--Bien. Pero antes… Eiji, me disculparías por todo??**_

_**--Ne?? Oishi…**_

_**--Este último tiempo he sido algo frío y me he comportado de manera estúpida. Ya sé el motivo y, creo que es un poco tarde pero, no lo suficiente para pedirte perdón al menos.**_

_**--Oishi, no es necesario!!! Ya aclaramos todo!! Volveremos a ser los de siempre, seguiremos siendo amigos y conformando la espectacular "golden pair", jeje!!!**_

_**--Golden pair??**_

_**--Sí, a ti no te parece??**_

--_**Bueno, hace tiempo que no jugamos juntos, y quiero decir juntos de verdad, unidos. No como la vez última…**_

_**--Cuando nos peleamos!! Estabas furioso!!**_

_**--Sí, y tú muy despistado.**_

_**--Nya, sí que sí…**_

Me quedo mirándolo y él me devuelve la mirada también. Se siente la paz entre nosotros al fin.

--_**Oishi…??**_

_**--Eiji??**_

_**--Amigos otra vez??**_- me muestra su mano en señal de querer chocarla con la mía.

Ese es nuestro símbolo, una simple señal que nos une. Una palmada de manos, la de él y la mía. Golpeo entonces la suya con entusiasmo y entonces mi mano parece actuar por sí sola. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, sin separar nuestras manos desde que las chocamos, observándonos. Entonces tomo la iniciativa y mis dedos se empiezan a entrecruzar con los suyos, aprisionando su mano contra la mía, con firmeza.

Me siento temblar, mi corazón palpita y no sé qué decirle a Eiji. Pero, en este momento no quiero pensar más, no me conviene ya que cada vez que lo hago, alejo a Eiji de mí.

Nuestras manos siguen unidas y no tengo intenciones de separarlas. Todo lo contrario, lo jalo suavemente hacia mi cuerpo, dejando nuestra unión a un costado de nuestros cuerpos y sintiendo su pecho casi rozar el mío. Sus ojos me muestran algo de emoción y miedo a la vez, y es eso exactamente lo que quiero evitar que sienta, miedo. Porque ni yo mismo quiero sentirlo, hay que despojarse de una vez de eso.

Sus labios iban a decir algo, lentamente pero acerco suave mi rostro al suyo. Contemplo su nariz, su boca, sus ojos, sus pómulos y nuevamente lo miro a los ojos. El rubor aumentó en su rostro y yo también debo haber aumentado mi coloración.

Instintivamente acerca su nariz a la mía, me roza la piel con la suya y me acaricia, cierra luego levemente sus ojos. Yo me aproximo a sus labios, cierro los ojos y ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. El éxtasis que me provoca es único. Lo beso sin restricciones ahora y aumento la profundidad e intensidad del beso. Tomo su rostro con mis manos, fuertemente y él me abraza por donde puede y me lleva con más fuerza hacia él.

Nos separamos, entrecortadamente respirando. Mis manos aún no se apartan de su rostro y sus brazos siguen sin soltarme.

Cuánto tiempo habré esperado por esto?? Cuánto tiempo habremos esperado aquello?? Demasiado!! Qué tonto fui!! Por qué no le hice caso a mis emociones antes y dejé que esto que es tan reconfortable me invadiera hace ya tiempo??

--_**No sé si sea tarde para esto**_… - él solo me mira expectante - _**pero, yo no quiero ser tu amigo.**_

_**--Yo, lo siento, no debí **_– gira su rostro y quiere separarse de mí. Eso no lo permitiré.

--_**No huyas! Por fin te estoy hablando con la verdad.**_

_**--Tú tienes novio y yo… mis padres… esto no…**_

_**--Eiji, Eiji!!**_ – lo abrazo fuerte contra mí y no lo quiero dejar ir – _**ya, sshhh, tranquilo. Yo terminé con Tezuka, tus padres… yo hablaré con ellos. Y si fuera necesario… no sé, estaría dispuesto a todo…**_

Logré hacer que no se fuera y captar su atención. Ahora tenía su mirada otra vez.

--_**No, está bien. Mis padres tendrán que acostumbrarse.**_

_**--Bueno, los míos también.**_

_**--Pero Oishi…**_

_**--Hey, yo ya tenía una relación con un chico, aunque oculta. Es hora de que mi familia lo sepa. Además… quiero estar contigo, Eiji. Yo…**_

_**--Oishi, yo… te quiero.**_

Y diciendo eso, me besó. Fue un beso fuerte pero tierno a la vez. Me dijo "_te quiero_" y no como amigo. Eso me gustó y me dio energías.

--_**Eiji… yo… también te quiero.**_

Quedó algo impresionado así que, lo beso de improviso y nos quedamos así y allí hasta que no pudimos más. Luego fingimos que yo tendría que retirarme porque no me sentía bien y Eiji se ofrecía a llevarme hasta mi casa "gentilmente", todo obra e idea de él porque, yo no soy de faltar a los entrenamientos o mentir para conseguir un permiso para zafarme de una clase pero, creo que de vez en cuando… no está de más ni queda mal un poco de diversión y travesuras.

Eso que MI neko tiene de sobra.

--------------------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

------------------------------

_Bue, eso de las manos al chocarlas lo imaginaba siempre que los veía. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día los dibujaran juntando sus manos así de lindo *¬*_

_Pero no ¬¬ nunca ocurrió._

_Siempre me sucede lo mismo. Inicio escribiendo capítulos muy cortos y los últimos, son enormes._

_No sé qué tan bien haya quedado este, juzguen ustedes._


End file.
